I'm In Love With A Stripper
by MissHeatherMichelle
Summary: Sharpay was going no where fast. Her life was anything but perfect, but with a friend everything seems okay. Then when someone needs her help her life is just about to get more interesting. Rating will probably change for later chapters. Gabpay
1. Chapter 1

Okay so this is a very random story idea I got lol read it and tell me if you like it and if i should continue...

Trailer

**Sharpay was going nowhere fast…**

_Shows Sharpay walking out of a beat down apartment building (Fades)_

**She used to have the perfect life…**

_Shows Sharpay living in a mansion with her parents and brother (Fades)_

**Until one day. All of that changed.**

Sharpay: You guys can't do this to me! Where the hell do you expect me to go?

Mr. Evans: We don't know and we don't care. We just want you out now! _(Fades)_

**Since then, her life has been anything, but perfect…**

_Shows Sharpay dancing on stage, removing one piece of clothing at a time (Fades)_

_Shows Sharpay walking home, passing a gang as they whistle and look her up and down (Fades)_

**That is until she meets…her.**

_Shows a brunette being rough housed by a gang_

Sharpay: HEY! _(She runs up to the gang and pulls the girl away) (Fades)_

**She suddenly changes everything…**

Sharpay: What's your name?

Gabriella: Gabriella

Sharpay: I'm Sharpay. _(Fades)_

**They get closer as do their friends…**

Sharpay: Um…Sam this is Gabriella and that's…

Michelle: Michelle…hi _(shakes hands with Sam, who looks her up and down in approval)_

Sam: Pleasure. _(Michelle pulls away suddenly feeling weird) (Fades)_

**But when Sharpay begins to get involved…**

**Can it become real?**

Gabriella: Sharpay? You're a stripper…?

Sharpay: What are you doing here?

Gabriella: That's not the point; you never told me you were a stripper. Why?

Sharpay: I didn't want you to be ashamed of me. _(Fades)_

**But when Gabriella needs her more than ever…**

_Shows Sharpay answering the door to see Gabriella in front of her crying_

Gabriella: Can I stay here please? _(Fades)_

**Will feelings build?**

Gabriella: Why are you acting like this?

Sharpay: Just forget it okay!

_Sharpay storms into her bedroom, slamming the door behind her. (Fades)_

**From the writer that brought you My Savior and Victoria Secrets.**

**Ashley Tisdale**

_Shows Sharpay laughing (Fades)_

**Vanessa Hudgens**

_Shows Gabriella waving at Sharpay (Fades)_

**Michelle **

_Shows Michelle talking to Gabriella (Fades)_

**And Sam**

_Shows Sam talking to Sharpay in the club (Fades)_

**In**

**I'm In Love With A Stripper**

So yeahhh tell me whatcha think and If i should update it please! Oh and a thank you to my baby Sam for making my trailer for me because i'm helpless and can't lol I love you baby!


	2. Meeting

Okay guys here is the first chapter hope you enjoy!...

Sharpay was walking down the road headed for her apartment. It was late out probably about 3 a.m., but she was just getting off work; that was what time she always got off. Just as she was about to reach her street she heard a big clap of thunder. "Good thing I'm almost home" she says to no one as she turns down her street.

She then hears yelling and looks over to her left and sees two guys beating the crap out of each other and a bunch of guys cheering them on. She just rolled her eyes and walked by as quickly as possible; this always happened to her. She didn't live in the best part of town. There were robberies, shootings, rapes, just about anything you could think of; it happened in this neighborhood. Yeah it wasn't great but it's all she could afford.

As she was walking, she began to think of the reason she actually was living where she was and it wasn't a good one…

_Elizabeth Evans walked into her house one afternoon expecting to find her house in perfect order. The house to be spick and span and her two kids to be upstairs in their rooms working diligently on their homework. When Elizabeth walked into the house, perfect was the exact opposite of what was going on in the living room. "What the hell is going on?!" she screams and she sees her daughter making out with someone on the couch and her shirt thrown onto the coffee table. _

"_Mom what are you doing home?!" Sharpay asks grabbing her shirt quickly, covering herself. _

_Elizabeth was just about to say something when the mystery person sat up off the couch and Elizabeth got a clear view of who it was. "Kelsi?!" she asks shocked to see her daughter making out with her best GIRL friend. _

"_Hi Mrs. Evans." Kelsi says shyly looking down at the sofa. She was scared to make eye contact with the woman like she was going to turn her into stone or something. _

"_Get out of my house now." Mrs. Evans says in a calm yet angry tone. Kelsi quickly jumps up placing her shirt over her head as well before heading for the door. _

_Sharpay quickly got up and grabbed Kelsi's hand stopping her. "Mom! No! she's not leaving!" Sharpay demands, staring harshly at her mother. "I love her you can't do this!" she yells with tears starting to form. Sharpay had still yet to tell her parents she was a lesbian, obviously. She planned on doing it when the time was right although she knew the time would never be right. She just didn't want them finding out this way. _

"_Kelsi get out now!" she says a little loudly pointing to the front door. Kelsi lets go of Sharpay and rushes past her mom and out the front door leaving Sharpay and Elizabeth in the living room, alone glaring at one another. _

"_What the hell is your problem?!" Sharpay yells angrily. _

"_My problem?! Sharpay you were making out with a girl!" she yells confused. She didn't understand how Sharpay could act like she did nothing wrong when it was clearly wrong to her. _

"_I love her mom yes I am a lesbian! Your daughter is a lesbian congratulation! I know how pissed you probably are right now but I don't care because I am happier than I have ever been!" Sharpay yells, walking out the room. _

"_Sharpay stop." Her mother says making Sharpay turn around. "You want to be gay? Fine." She says making Sharpay look at her confused. "But you're no longer my daughter. If you choose to stay with her I want you out." She says in an oddly calm voice. _

_Sharpay just looks at her like she was crazy. "Where the hell am I supposed to go?" she asks confused. She knew her mother wouldn't like this but didn't think she would over react this much. _

"_I don't care, but I want you out. I will not have a lesbian as a daughter." She says before turning around getting ready to walk out._

"_I hate you." Sharpay says quietly making Elizabeth stop in her tracks and turns around to her daughter. Sharpay looks at her thinking she is going to change her mind and say that its okay and that she accepts it, that wasn't the case. Her mom just nodded her head before turning back around and walking out the door. _

_Sharpay just sighed before walking out of the living room and up the stairs to her bedroom. Everything would be fine. She needed to get out of this town anyway she had just about had enough. She could even get Kelsi to go with her probably. Kelsi loved her and would do anything for her. _

"_Hey baby." she says sadly into the phone. _

"_What happened?" she asks worriedly. She felt terrible that she had gotten her into trouble. She just hoped it wasn't too bad. _

"_I'm moving away." She says making Kelsi almost drop the phone. "Kelsi?" she asks making sure she was still on the phone. She heard the girl on the other line hesitate she guessed not knowing what to say. "They kicked me out." She says making the brunette sigh. _

"_What?" she asks defeated. This was horrible. Sharpay was being kicked out of her house all because of her. Cut off from her family and money and everything and it was all of her fault. _

"_Yeah and I was hoping you would come with me." she asks hopefully. _

"_Sharpay I can't." Kelsi says after a moment of silence. Kelsi doesn't hear any reply and looks at the phone to make sure they were still connected. "Shar?" she asks worriedly. _

"_Why?" the blonde asks sadly. She sounded like she was about to cry which made Kelsi feel even worse. _

"_Sharpay you have to solve things with them I can't live with the fact I separated you and your family. I can't live with that on my conscience." The brunette says seriously. If Sharpay was cut off from her family because of her she would have to live with that forever and she just couldn't do that, no matter how much she loved the blonde. _

"_It was going to happen anyway no matter if I was with you or not Kelsi, but please I can't do this without you." She says as she feels a tear start to run down her cheek. _

"_Sharpay I'm sorry, but I can't just pick up and leave." She says sadly. This was hard for her, but there was no way she could just pick up and leave I mean she just started college here she couldn't just drop out. _

"_But I love you." Sharpay says the tears now flowing freely. _

"_I love you too baby, but your family is more important. I'm sorry, just know I'll always love you." She says before hanging up the phone leaving Sharpay alone once again…._

_Sharpay had never felt this horrible it felt like her heart had been torn out and stomped on repeatedly. She couldn't believe how perfect everything was just 30 minutes ago and now everything was going to hell…_

"_Hey." Sharpay hears knocking her out of her thoughts. She turns to see her mother standing in the door way. _

"_What do you want?" she asks harshly. _

"_What did you decide? Are you breaking up with her?" she asks crossing her arms over her chest. _

"_We broke up-_

"_Good! I knew it was just some little experiment-_

"_It's not an experiment Mom! I'm gay okay it's not like I have a disease! I'm still moving out Kelsi just can't come with me." she says before getting up off her bed and moving to her closet. _

"_Fine. We will be cutting off your cell phone and the payments on your car. If you can afford it, it's all yours, but we aren't paying for it anymore." She says harshly. _

"_Mom I don't even have a job!" Sharpay yells. I mean she knows her mom is mad, but she is just over reacting. "What am I supposed to do!?" she yells confused. _

"_I don't care. I'm going to the store. I want you out before I get home." She says before walking out of Sharpay's room and out the front door…_

Sharpay shook the memory out of her head quickly. That had been one of the worst experiences of her life and she tried her best to block it out. It had now been almost 3 years since that day and she still hadn't talked to them once. Not even Kelsi. She didn't even tell Kelsi where she was going. She was heart broken and didn't want her knowing.

_After that incident Sharpay had nowhere to go. She knew one thing though; she had to get out of that town. So she packed up a few of her things and headed to the airport hoping to make it in time before her mom cut off her credit card. Luckily for her it still worked and she flew out to LA where they say all your dreams can come true. _

_Sharpay had been in theater all her life and figured she would audition for some rolls. She was the best in school she had to get something. She may have been best in her school but she didn't compare to some of these people. She got no parts and needed a job. Luckily for her some guy was at one of her dance auditions and asked her if she wanted to dance for him. _

_Sharpay quickly said yes and he took her to where he worked. When she got there she found out it was a strip club and he wanted her to strip. At first she turned down the offer but once he showed her what her paycheck looked like she quickly changed her mind. _

She said in the beginning she was just going to go for long enough to raise money to go to college and get a degree but she had just never found the inspiration and plus she actually kind of enjoyed her job and she loved the paycheck even more_. _

Sharpay quickly got knocked out of her thoughts as she heard whistling. She looked over and saw that the guys who were previously fighting had stopped killing each other and now had all their attention on her; cheering, and undressing her with their eyes. Some of the guys even yelled things at her while she passed.

Sharpay just pulled her hood over her head and sped up her walking hoping to get passed them as fast as possible. They had never touched her before, but knew what they were capable of. They were always fighting and most even had guns. They were scary. She was just glad nothing had happened to her…yet.

Sharpay finally got around the corner when she heard them yelling and whistling again. She was quite confused by this. I mean she wasn't even in sight anymore. She then thought about someone else walking by, but who else is out walking around this neighborhood at 3 a.m. if they don't have to be.

Her curiosity got the best of her and she peeked around the corner to see a brunette being harassed by a few of the guys. She really didn't want to get involved with them, but this girl did not look like she was from around this part of town. She knew she needed help. She quickly ran around the corner and over to them grabbing the girl and dragging her back around the corner.

"What the hell are you doing?!" the girl asks frightened. I mean who could blame her, some random stranger pulls you around a corner at 3 a.m.; you'd be scared too.

"Saving your life that's what!" the blonde yells before peeking around the corner making sure no one was coming. "Those guys could have hurt you bad. What the hell are you doing wondering around here at 3 a.m.?" she yells again looking at the brunette confused. I mean, did she have a death wish?

"I don't know, me and my boyfriend got into a fight and I needed to get out of there. I just moved here and I got lost." She says still a bit frightened.

Sharpay notices she still had a grip on the brunettes arm and quickly let's go. "What's your name?" She asks extending her hand out to the brunette.

"Gabriella." She replies, shaking the blonde's hand.

"Sharpay." She says making the brunette nod. "So Gabriella, where do you live?" the blonde asks, staring at the girl in front of her. Gabriella was just about to answer, when she gets interrupted by rain pouring down from the sky, drenching them. The blonde quickly grabs Gabriella's hand and runs up to a building pulling her inside.

"Where are you taking me?" the brunette asks in a still frightened voice. 'I just saved her life you would think she would be grateful of me not fearful.' The blonde thinks before opening a door, not even answering her question. "Is this your apartment?" the brunette asks looking around the small apartment.

"Yeah it's kinda small I know." The blonde says embarrassed. This girl looked like she came from money and lots of it. She didn't know how she would feel about her apartment.

"No, no I love it." The brunette says taking in the room around her. "It's very cozy." She says smiling at the blonde.

Sharpay smiles back and walks into her room, leaving Gabriella alone in the living room. Gabriella walks over and sits down on the big leather couch in the middle of the room, right before Sharpay walked back out with clothes in her hand. "Here you can wear this." She says, extending the clothes out to the brunette. Gabriella looks down at her drenched clothes before reaching out and accepting the clothes from the blonde. "Do you have someone you can call?"

Gabriella thinks for a moment before slowly nodding her head. "Yeah, my boyfriend Troy." She says, making the blonde nod.

"Okay well you're welcome to use the phone. I'm going to go change." Sharpay says before walking back into her room.

Gabriella looks over at the phone for a minute thinking. She really didn't want to call Troy. They had gotten into a fight and she really didn't want to talk to him at the moment, but then again she had no where else to go. She had one friend that lived here, Michelle, but she really didn't want to call her now that it was almost 4 in the morning.

Gabriella then looked down and realized she still hadn't changed so quickly pulled off her wet clothes and slipped the dry ones on, before Sharpay came out of her room. She then decided she should probably call Troy and walked over to the phone, picking it up and dialing her boyfriend's number.

Sharpay walked out of her room and saw Gabriella let out a huge sigh and set down the phone. "No answer?" she asks making the brunette jump a little. "Sorry." She says apologetically.

"It's okay and no, he didn't answer." She says before letting out another sigh.

"Well stay here." Sharpay blurts out, without even thinking. She didn't even know this girl and she was going to let her spend the night? 'For all I know Gabriella could steal everything while I am sleeping and skip out. Or even maybe kill me in my sleep.' Sharpay thinks before quickly shaking her head pushing out those thoughts. 'Wow I've been living in this neighborhood too long.'

"I don't know." Gabriella says unsurely. Sharpay wasn't the only one worried. I mean Sharpay could kill her also, she didn't know the girl. 'But she did save me.' Gabriella thinks to herself.

"Well unless you want to go spend the night with those thugs down the street. It's up to you." Sharpay shrugs before sitting on the couch.

Gabriella bites her lip thinking about her options. This girl didn't seem like a cereal killer and it was only for one night. "Okay I'll stay. Thanks." She says before sitting on the couch beside the blonde. "So what were you doing out so late anyway?" the brunette asks curiously.

The blonde looks at the brunette a minute before answering. "I work the late shift." She says quickly. Gabriella just looks at the blonde and nods in understanding. "What about you?" the blonde asks. She didn't understand why someone like Gabriella was even in her neighborhood much less this late.

"I don't know like I said my boyfriend and I got into a fight and I had to get out of the apartment, and I just got lost." She says shrugging.

"What was your fight about?" Sharpay asks her nosy side getting the best of her. "Oh sorry that's not my business." The blonde says quickly noticing how uncomfortable the brunette got.

"No it's okay. I just think he may be cheating on me." she says staring at the hardwood floor beneath her.

"Wow…why do you think that?" the blonde asks now completely interested.

"He always gets home late and he…" she says trailing off. She didn't want to say the rest it was too embarrassing.

"He…what?" Sharpay pushes. She didn't get what Gabriella was trying to say.

"He…is never in the mood." She says quietly making Sharpay not be able to hold in a laugh. "It's not funny!" Gabriella says smiling a little bit. She didn't get why it wasn't bothering her at the moment. Usually she was torn up when thinking about all her and Troy's problems, but when she was with Sharpay they all just seemed stupid.

"I'm sorry…it's really not funny. How long have you been together?" she asks curiously.

"Almost 5 years." She says smiling a little bit. He was her first everything. She truly thought he was the one for her. Sharpay just nods slowly at her. Sharpay had never been in a relationship like that; not that she didn't want one. She just hadn't been that lucky. There was Kelsi, but that was only a few months and they could only sneak around. They never went on dates.

"Wow that's a long time." She says a little sadly.

"Yeah I know. We were high school sweethearts." She says smiling again, making Sharpay smile happily at her. She was jealous, but that didn't mean she couldn't be happy for her new friend.

"So what about you any boyfriends?" Gabriella asks, nudging the girl beside her who just laughs.

"No, no no." she says chuckling slightly.

"Oh come on; how come? Your gorgeous I bet you have guys hit on you all the time!" Gabriella exclaims looking at the blonde. She really was gorgeous.

"Well I'm…gay." She says quietly. She didn't want to completely freak the girl out. And by the looks of it she did freak her out. "Please don't freak on me. I won't like jump on you or anything." She says shrugging. "Although you are pretty hot." She says, trying to lighten the mood. Gabriella just looked at her and let out a small uncomfortable laugh.

"No, no I'm not freaking out…just shocked." She says staring at the girl in front of her making the blonde nod her head slowly. "My best friend is gay." She blurts out after a few minutes of an awkward silence making Sharpay nod her head slowly once again. "Maybe you know her." She questions.

"Yeah, because we all have a club and we get together and have orgies." She says seriously making the brunette look at her a little weirded out. "I'm kidding." She says making the brunette let out a nervous laugh. "But I don't really know any gay people so I doubt it." She says.

Gabriella just nods her head in reply. 'There's that awkward silence again.' Sharpay thinks to herself. "Well you can sleep on the couch I'll get you some blankets." She says quickly before getting up. After a few minutes, Sharpay comes back; blankets in hand. "Here you go." She says handing them to the brunette. "Goodnight." She says before turning to leave.

"Thank you Sharpay." The brunette says sincerely.

"For what?" the blonde asks confused. "The blankets? I just figured you might need them, it gets chilly in here at night." She says shrugging.

Gabriella just lets out a small chuckle. "No, for letting me spend the night here I appreciate it." She says gratefully.

"Oh no problem." She says, making the brunette smile at her showing off her dimples. Sharpay immediately smiles back before walking out of the living room into her own bedroom to get some sleep…

* * *

okay so yeahh review please and tell me what you think. and also i wanted to say, I love you Sam!!


	3. Your A stripper!

Sharpay wakes up with the sun shining brightly through her window filling her entire room with light. She lazily rolls over groaning, looking at the clock on her nightstand which read 10:00 am. Sharpay sighed as she rolled back over wanting to get more sleep, only to hear a loud banging come from the kitchen. "Gabriella." She says to herself. She had completely forgotten about the girl she had let sleep over.

Sharpay quickly gets out of bed and is about to walk out the door when she realizes she is only in boy shorts and a bra. She decides she should probably change considering the girl probably didn't want to see her like that. She walked over to her dresser pulling out some shorts and a tank top before slipping it on and walking out the door.

Sharpay got out into the living room and saw Gabriella in the kitchen placing pancakes on plates and at the table. She stands there for a moment looking at the brunette with a confused expression on her face. She had never had anyone cook for her. She had never even cooked for herself. Come to think of it she wasn't even sure her oven and stuff even worked.

"Hi! I made breakfast!" Sharpay hears a cherry voice say. She quickly shook her head of her thoughts and looked at the brunette to see her standing by the table smiling, like she was very happy about her breakfast.

Sharpay just smiled awkwardly and slowly walked over to the table to see pancakes, sausage, eggs, and toast. "Wow you really went all out didn't you. I didn't even know I had all this stuff." Sharpay says looking from the food to the brunette.

"You didn't I ran to the store right down the street. Besides you let me stay here last night when I had no where else to go. I mean for all you knew I could have killed you in your sleep." She says making Sharpay smirk.

'it's as if she read my mind.' Sharpay thought to herself. "Well thank you but you really didn't have to do this much. It was no big." She says shrugging.

"I know, but still I worked hard so eat up." She says pulling Sharpay down into a chair in front of a plate. She then moves across the table taking her own seat as they start to eat the breakfast.

After breakfast the girls had moved to the couch to watch some TV and let their humungo breakfast digest. "So do you need a ride to your apartment?" Sharpay asks after a brief silence. "I mean not that I want you to leave I was just wondering you know I didn't know if you wanted to leave or whatever." She asks before looking down at her lap realizing she was rambling.

Gabriella just lets out a small laugh. "No a friend of mine is picking me up here in about an hour if that's okay?" Gabriella asks looking at the blonde.

"Yeah that's fine I don't have any plans." She says nodding in improvement.

Exactly an hour later the girls where still sitting on the couch caught up in there conversation. They had only known each other for not even a day and they talked like they had known each other their entire life. It was crazy. Just as Sharpay was about to say something else they heard a knock on the door. Sharpay quickly got up walking over to the door and opening it up to see a blonde that was few inches shorter than her standing there. "Hi is Gabriella here?" she asks shyly.

"Hey Mitchie." Gabriella says walking up behind Sharpay.

"Hey." Michelle says as Sharpay moves aside letting Michelle into the apartment.

"Sharpay this is Michelle. Michelle, Sharpay." Gabriella says pointing between the two.

"Nice to meet you." Sharpay says reaching out to take the other girls hand.

"You too." Michelle replies, taking Sharpay's hand. "So are you ready?" Michelle asks turning towards Gabriella.

"Yes." She says nodding before turning back around to Sharpay. "Thank you so much for letting me stay here last night." She says making Sharpay shake her head.

"It was no problem. I had a lot of fun." She says smiling.

"Me too." The brunette replies, smiling back at the blonde. Michelle just looked between the two wondering what was going on. She then let out a cough making the two girls blush a deep crimson red and avert their eyes away from each other. "Okay Michelle lets go." She says before hugging Sharpay. "You have my number right?" she asks making the blonde nod. "Okay bye."

"Bye Gabriella." She says before Gabriella and Michelle walk out the door.

"She was hot." Michelle says nudging Gabriella in the arm.

"Well she is gay, maybe you should ask her out." She says as she continues walking down the hallway.

"I was thinking _you_ should." Michelle says making Gabriella stop in her tracks.

"What are you talking about?" she asks looking at the blonde confused.

"I saw the way you guys were looking at each other." Michelle says smiling at the brunette.

"Michelle I'm not gay and besides I have a boyfriend." She says as she opens the door to walk outside the apartment building.

"Whatever." She says not wanting to get into with Gabriella right now. "What's up with you guys anyways?" she asks the brunette.

"Michelle we are just friends! I don't like her like that!" she says in a harsh tone.

"Gabs I was talking about you and Troy." She says throwing her hands up in the air in a defensive manner.

"Oh." Gabriella says simply.

"Why you getting so defensive over her?" Michelle asks smiling a little. Gabriella just glares at her and gets into Michelle's car, ignoring her question. Michelle laughs and moves around to the drivers side getting in.

Gabriella walked into her apartment to see Troy in the kitchen cooking something. "Hey!" he says after noticing her. He then moves around the cabinet picking up a bouquet of flowers and bringing them over to her holding them out for her to accept. "I'm sorry." He says putting on his puppy dog face.

Gabriella just looks from him to the flowers. "So its true?" she asks making him shake his head harshly.

"No no no I'm just apologizing for getting into an argument and for making you somehow think I would ever cheat on you because I wouldn't I love you Gabby." He says pushing the flowers towards and smiling innocently. Gabriella just reaches out and takes the flowers from his making him smile. "I love you." He says pulling her into a hug.

"I love you too." She says wrapping her arms around his waist. She didn't know why she would even think he was cheating on her. He loved her so much and he would never do that. She felt a little guilty now for even accusing him of it.

"Now come on over here and eat some of this delicious breakfast I made for you" he says pulling her over towards it.

Gabriella just looks down at the food and back up at him with an apologetic face. "Troy I already ate I'm sorry." She says making him frown a bit. "It looks amazing though seriously thank you so much." She says as he walks over and hugs her.

"No problem just want to make you happy." He says making her smile brightly.

"You do." She says sweetly before placing a kiss on his lips.

"Oh tonight we are going to go out with Chad. You should bring Michelle along with us." He says before moving over to the table to start cleaning up his breakfast.

"Troy Michelle is not going to go out with Chad give it up." She says rolling her eyes.

"Well why not?" he asks looking at her.

"Troy she's gay! She likes women and last time I checked Chad was a dude." She says throwing her hands in the air. She was fed up with him trying to hook Chad and Michelle up. Let the girl be into girls if she wants to be there is nothing wrong with it.

"Well I think anyone can change teams." He says making her roll her eyes and walk out of the room leaving Troy to clean up his mess.

Later that night Troy, Gabriella, Chad, and Michelle all walk into the club that Troy and Chad had said they were going to. Thy got inside and looked around and saw half naked women serving the drinks and girls on stage stripping. Gabriella's eyes almost bulged out of her head and she turned to her boyfriend. "You didn't tell us this was a strip club!" she yells angrily.

"You didn't ask." He says making Chad smirk.

Gabriella just glares at them. "Me and Michelle do not want to be here! right Michelle?" she says turning to look at Michelle who is zoned out. Gabriella follows her gaze and sees her staring at a brunette who was onstage stripping at the moment. Gabriella reached out and slapped Michelle on the back of the head breaking her from her trance.

"What?" she asks rubbing the back of her head.

"Tell them we don't want to be here!" she says pointing to the guys.

Michelle just looks from Gabriella to the guys who are smiling at her. "I don't know that brunette up there is pretty hot." She says making Gabriella sigh and the guys smile even wider; happy that they got to stay.

"3 against 1 Gabby." Troy says before brushing past her to find seats for them followed by Chad. Gabriella just stands there shaking her head at Michelle.

"What?" she shrugs making the brunette sigh and walk off leaving Michelle to follow after her.

"Sharpay your up next!" the manager yells making Sharpay nod. She then peeks around the curtain to look out at the crowd; something she did every night before going out. She scanned over the audience and suddenly stopped when she saw a certain brunette sitting at a table front row.

"What is she doing here?" she whispers to herself, watching the brunette.

"Who?" Sharpay hears from behind her making her jump. She turns around to see her best friend Sam walking over, just getting off stage.

"Nobody." Sharpay says quickly, closing the curtain behind her. Sam just eyes her, raising an eyebrow at her.

Your lying I can tell when your laying. Spill." She demands making Sharpay sigh.

"This girl that I met last night. She was wandering around my apartment building when I got home. She got lost and I let her stay with me last night since it was so late." Sharpay says making the brunette smile at her. "What?"

"You have a new girlfriend?" she asks wiggling her eyebrow.

"No! She has a boyfriend!" Sharpay says crossing her arms.

"Then why are you so worried about her?" Sam asks eyeing the blonde.

"I didn't tell her I was a stripper." She says quietly making Sam nod in understanding.

"Sharpay get out there!" the manager says in a rushed tone. Sharpay just looks at Sam with helplessness in her eyes making Sam give her a sympathetic look then push her on stage.

Gabriella was sitting out in the audience bored to death. There had been 2 girls go up since they had been there and she was already bored. I mean sure Troy and Chad were having fun they liked watching girls and eyeing them like pieces of meat. I mean come on they were guys and even Michelle was having a pretty good time watching hot girls strip. Her on the other hand she wasn't attracted to it at all.

Gabriella was just about to get up and to the restroom when Michelle leaned over to her. "Isn't that Sharpay?" she asks with confusion in her voice. Gabriella just snaps her head up, quickly looking at the girl on stage.

"Oh my god." She says quietly, looking at the blonde stripping on stage.

"Did you know she was a stripper?" Michelle asks smirking a little. Gabriella just shakes her head no not being able to take her eyes off the girl on the stage. She couldn't believe she was a stripper! She told her that she worked late but she had never even thought that this was her job! How could she not tell her that.

After Sharpay was done, she quickly walked off the stage to change out of her clothes and go home. She was humiliated. She had looked out into the crowd and down at Gabriella once and could tell she was upset. she just wanted to get out of there and fast. "Sharpay you have a visitor." Sharpay hears Sam say behind her.

She turns around to see Gabriella standing beside Sharpay looking down at the floor. Sharpay inwardly groaned, but got up and walked over towards her glaring at Sam harshly. Sam just smiled at her and walked out the door. "What's up?" Sharpay asks nonchalantly.

"What's up?" Gabriella asks getting angry. "Why the hell did you not tell me you were a stripper?!" Gabriella asks looking at the blonde harshly.

"You didn't ask." Sharpay shrugs making Gabriella look at her outraged. "Why are you even here anyways?" she asks crossing her arms over her chest.

Gabriella just shifts uncomfortably. "My boyfriend brought me and some friends, but that's not the point! Why would you lie to me?" she asks, her voice a bit softer now.

"That's just not something I like to broadcast. I'm sorry. I didn't want you to be ashamed of me…" She says looking down at the ground. She was not proud of being a stripper and knew Gabriella wouldn't like it either.

"It's okay I'm not ashamed Sharpay you just you should have told me." she says before they hear a knock on the door making both of them turn to it.

"Hey Troy's ready to go." Michelle says peeking her head through the door. "Hey Sharpay." She adds looking at the blonde.

"Hey." She says trying to fake happiness, not that she had a problem with the girl at all she just wanted some alone time to talk to Gabriella with out being interrupted.

Right then the door opened wider and Sam walked in. "Sharpay-" she starts before noticing all the people in the locker room with Sharpay. "Oh hi." She says looking at the blonde she had yet to meet.

"Hi." Michelle says shyly making Sam smile at her.

"Sam this is Gabriella and this is-

"Michelle." Michelle says cutting Sharpay off.

Sam just smiles at the blonde in front of her. "Nice to meet you." She says keeping her gaze exclusively on the blonde although she was introduced to Gabriella also.

"You too." Gabriella says rolling her eyes in a playful manner. She saw the look in both of their eyes and knew they were attracted to each other. She especially knew that look in Michelle's eyes. She always knew exactly what Michelle was thinking.

Sharpay just looks at the two of them and laughs making both of them avert their gazes away from each other. "Okay so Gabriella? You ready?" Michelle asks turning towards her friend making Gabriella nod and walk towards the door. "It was nice meeting you Sam." She say smiling at the brunette.

"You too." She replies as the two girls walk out the door leaving Gabriella and Sharpay to themselves. Sam just turns to Sharpay smiling and Sharpay just rolls her eyes before walking out the door leaving Sam alone…

Okay so i didn't proof read this soo if there are alot of mistakes which im sure their are im truely sorry! I hope you like it and yeahh please review! I LOVE YOU SAM!!


	4. denying it

Okay well i decided i would write another chapter of this since you guys seemed like you really wanted me too, but if i don't get reviews this time around im forcereal deleting it. so review please!

The afternoon sun shone brightly into a certain blondes room waking her from her deep slumber. She groaned as she rolled over, turning away from the sun hoping it would help. Last night had been horrible. Gabriella found out she was a stripper and she was humiliated. She just wanted to stay in bed and hide all day long.

When she noticed the sun was not going to go away and there was no way she could go back to sleep. She reluctantly rolled out of bed and pulled her hair up into a ponytail before making her way out into the living room where she saw Sam sitting on her couch eating cereal.

"What are you doing here?" she asks making the brunette pull her eyes away from the TV and look at the annoyed looking blonde.

"Wow what happened to you?" she asks smirking a bit. The blonde looked like she had a bad hangover although she didn't have one drink last night. Her hair was pulled back in a messy pony tail, her make up was smeared everywhere and she had huge bags under her eyes.

Sharpay just rolls her eyes not even bothering to answer the brunette's question. She makes her way into the kitchen pouring her own bowl of peanut butter crunch cereal. Grabbing a spoon out of the drawer, Sharpay made her way back into the living room sitting on the couch beside her best friend.

"You didn't answer my question." Sharpay says looking at the brunette still wondering why she was in her house, eating _her_ food.

"You didn't answer mine." Sam snaps back making the blonde sigh.

"I'm just humiliated." Sharpay says throwing her head back, letting out another sigh. "She probably hates me now." She adds looking at her friend.

"Why would she hate you? What's wrong with being a stripper?" Sam asks a little offended. I mean she was a stripper too and she didn't think it was that bad I mean its not like they're hookers.

Sharpay just gives her a 'are you kidding me' look. "She's like all classy and stuff you know. She's not into that kind of stuff. She probably thinks its trashy. Most people do anyways." Sharpay says matter of fact. She didn't know why Gabriella had this effect on her. She just met her and was already worried about messing things up with her. The only person she had ever felt this way towards was Kelsi, but we aren't going to bring that up right now.

"Do you like her?" Sam asks smiling and nudging her in the arm.

"What? No!" Sharpay says looking at her like she was crazy. Yes she was lying to her best friend, but she couldn't tell her the truth. There was no way anything was going to happen between them anyways why even bother with it.

"Then why do you even care so much?" Sam asks making the blonde let out yet another sigh. She had been doing that a lot lately.

"I don't know I just do okay." She says before getting up, leaving Sam on the couch alone.

Sam just shook her head as she watches her friend walk into the kitchen and place her bowl in the sink. She knew the blonde better than that. She could tell that Sharpay was actually really into this girl. She just needed to get her to admit it. Which was going to be a task. It had been proven that Sharpay was possibly the most stubborn person in this world.

Sharpay made her way back into the living sitting in her same spot. "Are you sure?" Sam pushes. She knew she probably wouldn't tell her but she could try.

"Speaking of liking someone what's up with you and Michelle?" Sharpay asks changing the subject. Sam knew what she was doing and decided to let it slide this time. Besides she could talk about Michelle all day long.

"What about her?" she asks nonchalantly.

"Don't even act like you don't know what I'm talking about. You so like her." Sharpay says making the brunette blush and Sharpay laugh at her.

"Okay so what if I do? I mean how can I not? She's so beautiful, with her gorgeous blonde hair, her amazing body that has curves in all the right places, and how just looking into her amazing eyes I feel like I can fly." She says making Sharpay smile at her. She had always wanted that, and truthfully she got. She felt that exact same way when she first looked at Gabriella, not that she would tell anyone that anyways.

"You should ask her out." Sharpay says making the brunette snap her head around and look at her like she was crazy.

"Are you kidding me? I just met her!" she says making the blonde look at her confused. "She probably doesn't like me anyways." She says looking down.

"Sam come on." She says slightly annoyed. She always got shy and self conscious when it came to girls although she has told her millions of times she had nothing to worry about that she was gorgeous and that any girl would be lucky to go out with her. "Sam why wouldn't she like you?" she asks making Sam shrug.

"So why don't you ask Gabriella out?" Sam says making the blonde look at her weirdly.

"Its different and you know it. Gabriella has a boyfriend. She's straight and in love they've been together for a long time they're High school sweet hearts." She says sighing a bit.

"That doesn't mean anything." Sam says before getting up and walking towards the door.

"Maybe." Sharpay says quietly to herself. "Oh and Michelle is a kindergarten teacher. You should go see her." She says making Sam nod before walking out the door.

Gabriella walks down the hallway and outside where she sees children running all over the playground out back. She looks around and spots the blonde she was looking for and quickly makes her way over to her. "Hey." She says sitting by the blonde.

"Hey." Michelle replies as her best friend sits beside her.

"I brought lunch." She says handing Michelle a bag with a peanut butter and banana sandwich in it; her favorite.

"Thanks." She says taking a bite out of the sandwich.

"So how's your class been today?" she asks trying to start up small talk she wanted to talk to her about Sharpay but she wasn't quite sure what to say about her.

"They've been okay." She says making the brunette nod. "So last night was interesting." She says making the brunette let out a small laugh.

"Yeah it was something." She replies slowly.

"What do you think about her being a stripper?" she asks watching her friend closely.

"I don't know. I don't like it but I can't really tell her how to live her life." She says making the blonde nod at her. "I mean I don't even know why she is a stripper. She is one of the smartest and most talented people I know. Her voice is amazing Michelle. You should hear her sing. She could be amazing." She says as Michelle watches her closely smiling a bit. She could tell by the way the brunette was talking about Sharpay that she liked her. She just had to get her to admit it.

"You like her don't you?" she asks seriously making the brunette look at her confused.

"No. Michelle I'm straight. I have a boyfriend." She says making Michelle just eye her. "Michelle I don't like her!" she adds trying to get the blonde to stop looking at her like that.

"Okay fine." She says giving up on the subject…for now. "Her friend was so hot though." She says making Gabriella burst out laughing. "What?" she asks confused by the brunette's actions.

"You think every girl that breathes is hot." Gabriella says making the blonde frown and shake her head in disagreement. "So how many girls have you slept with again?" she asks making the blonde narrow her eyes at her.

"That is so not the point okay? It's different." She says with a certain smile on her face that Gabriella had never seen when she was talking about a girl. She knew that something must have really been different. Gabriella just smiles at the blonde who blushes in return.

She then gets snapped out of her daydream when a little girl runs over to them crying her eyes out. "Hey sweetie. What's wrong?" she asks as the little girl points to her knee which had a huge scrape on it with a little bit of blood coming out. "Oh come here baby." She says picking up the girl and placing her on her lap.

"Okay I'm going to go. I'll let you tend to your kids." Gabriella says standing up and picking up their trash.

"Okay bye honey." Michelle says as Gabriella bends down and kisses her cheek then walks inside the school.

Gabriella walks down the hallway towards the entrance where she sees someone familiar waling in looking around. "Hey, Sam? Right?" she asks the brunette who looks relieved to see her.

"Yeah hey Gabriella." She says making the brunette smile at her. "Um I'm looking for Michelle." She says making the brunettes smile grow even wider.

"Oh okay well she's out back her kids are at recess. Just walk straight down that hall and out the door you'll see her." She says pointing down the hall.

"Thank you so much." She says making the brunette nod. She then walks past the brunette down the hall she told her to go down. She looked at the walls as she made her way to the door. They were filled with finger paintings and different art projects that the kids had made throughout the year. she finally reached the back door and walked outside seeing all the kids running around.

She smiled softly when she saw Michelle talking to a little girl with long blonde hair. She walked over closer and saw her putting a band-aid on the little girls knee. "Okay baby your good as new." She says smiling up at the little girl. The little girl smiles and gives Michelle a big hug before running off and playing with the other kids.

Michele smiles as she watches her run off then turns to see a certain brunette staring at her. "Hey." She says with confusion in her voice.

"Hey." Sam says sitting down next to the blonde.

"What are you doing here?" she asks still confused. She was definitely happy the brunette was there just not sure as to why she was there.

"Well I wanted to ask you something and Sharpay told me you worked here." She says making the blonde nod slowly.

"So what did you want to ask me?" she asks making the brunette shift uncomfortably.

"Well I…" she starts but stops. She couldn't get it out. She couldn't think straight right now, she didn't even think she could remember her name at that moment. "I um…do you…" she tries again only to stop once again.

"Are you trying to ask me out?" the blonde asks a smile on her face.

Sam just lets out a sigh as she looks over at the blonde. "Yes." She says simply letting out a nervous laugh.

"I'd love to." Michelle says making the brunette's smile widen.

"Really?" she asks just to be sure. The blonde just nods her head at her smiling. "Okay great um how about the movies?" she asks making the blonde nod.

"Yeah that sounds good." She replies

"Great I'll pick you up at 7." She says standing up.

"Okay sounds good." The blonde says standing up also.

"Okay." Sam repeats. She wasn't sure what to do now. She didn't now if she should hug her or shake her hand or just walk off. "Well I'll see you tonight." She says getting a smile from the blonde. She loved her smile already. She could look at it all day.

"Sounds great." She says making the brunette nod and turn and walk back through the doors of the school.

Sharpay walked into her local coffee bean hoping some caffeine could perk her up a little bit. She walked inside and up to the counter telling them what she wanted. After a few minutes they walked back up handing her, her drink. She handed them some cash and started to walk out of the building when a certain brunette caught her eye. She quickly turned around to fully face the girl when she saw indeed who it was.

"Kelsi." She says quietly to herself. Although Kelsi must have heard because she looked up after hearing her name and saw the blonde staring at her.

* * *

Okay so yeah that's it hope you liked it oh and i changed a lot so its not really going to go by the trailer i mean it's still gabpay and she's still a stripper it just has a few things changed. so yeahh review please!!


	5. Girlfriend?

Okay heres the next chapter enjoy ) Dedicated to my baby, Sam. I love you very very much!

Sam stood in front of her mirror holding up two different tops trying to pick the right one for her date tonight. She wanted to look sexy, but she didn't want to over do it and make Michelle get the wrong impression. She sighs after holding the shirts up judging them for about 10 minutes, still not knowing which one to pick. She then heard a knock on the door causing her to smile knowing who it was.

She ran to the door opening it to see a blonde standing there looking totally hot. "Hey Sharpay I need you." She says pulling the girl into her bedroom. She was going to ask her why she was so dressed up but decided she would save that for after she found her perfect outfit. "Which one?" she asks holding both shirts up for Sharpay to judge.

"Neither." Sharpay says making the brunette throw them down and groan. "Wear this." The blonde says handing her a light blue top. "It brings out your eyes." She says sitting on the bed. "And also makes you look hot," she says making the brunette smirk.

Sam quickly pulls the shirt over her head. She then turns in her mirror looking herself up and down approving what the blonde picked out for her. Of course she always loved what the blonde would pick for her. Sharpay had much better taste in fashion than she did.

Sam then turns back around to the blonde looking her up and down. "Why are you so dressed up anyways?" she asks the blonde.

"I um…I have a date." She says making the brunette turn towards her. Did she finally get up the nerve to ask Gabriella out? Did Gabriella say yes?

"With Gabriella?" she asks hoping she's right.

"No." she says making the brunette frown. "Kelsi," She says making the brunette look at her with shock and confusion written all over her face. She had told her about Kelsi and how much she had once loved the brunette.

"What?" she asks not believing what she was hearing.

"Yeah I ran into her at Coffee Bean this morning she's a song writer now, and she asked me to go to dinner with her." She says shrugging a little.

"Are you talking about the Kelsi that you were hopelessly in love with in High School and were completely heart broken when she broke up with you." She asks not believing the blonde is acting like it's no big deal.

"Yup." The blonde says nodding.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Sam asks reluctantly. Not that she didn't like the girl, she didn't even know her. She just didn't want Sharpay getting hurt again.

"Yeah its fine Sam." She says a little annoyed. Sam could get over protective sometimes like the big brother she never wanted.

"Okay." She replies dropping the subject. She knew Sharpay wasn't going to change her mind so there was no point in arguing with her even if she wasn't sure this was a good idea.

Gabriella was sitting on her couch watching TV when her telephone started ringing. She quickly got up making her way towards it and answering. "Hello?"

"Hey babe." The voice says making her smile.

"Hey you what's up?" she asks through the phone.

"Still working but I was wondering if you wanted to go eat dinner at the Japanese steak house tonight?" he asks making her smile. Japanese was her favorite. That was the way to her heart.

"I'd love to." She says although he already knew the answer.

"Okay great I'll meet you there at 7." He says as she agrees. "Bye babe."

"Bye." She says before hanging up the phone and making her way back to the couch to continue her TV show.

Troy hung up the phone and turned his chair to face a darker girl smiling seductively at him. "Hey Taylor what can I do for you?" he asks as she makes her way over to him. Taylor was his secretary, and had been for 2 years now. We'll just say she does a little more than just paper work for her boss.

Troy smiled as she made her way over to him, straddling his lap. "The question is, what can I do for you?" she asks before bending down and kissing him passionately on the lips…

Gabriella sat at the restaurant looking at her watch religiously. She had been there for 30 minutes now waiting on Troy. She had called him twice and got no answer. She figured he was probably just tied up with work and would be a little late so she didn't let it bother her too much. She looked at her watch once more to see that he was now almost 40 minutes late. She was about to leave when she saw him walk through the door and rush over to her.

"I'm so sorry baby I got held up at work." He says looking at her apologetically.

"It's okay I understand you just should have called." She says looking a little annoyed. She knew his job kept him busy but he could at least have the decency to call so she didn't just sit there looking like she had been stood up.

"I know I'm sorry. Forgive me?" he asks, flashing his award winning smile. She just nods at him making him smile bigger and bend down to kiss her.

When he does this she gets a whiff of some kind of fragrance that doesn't smell like his cologne. It smelt more like women's perfume. Gabriella just brushed it off thinking he had gotten to close to someone and it had rubbed off. They had just gotten over a fight and she didn't want to start another one right now. She just wanted to have a nice enjoyable dinner.

As if on cue she looked up and saw a certain blonde walking through the door. She immediately smiled and was about to say something to her when she saw another brunette walk in behind her. Some one she had never met before. She saw Sharpay grab the other girls hand as they walked to the table and frowned a bit. She wasn't sure what it was but she got a weird feeling whenever she saw it.

Michelle was in her house rushing around putting on last touches like her shoes and jewelry. Sam was going to be there any minute and she wanted to look perfect for her. Right when she finds her other shoe she hears her doorbell ring and practically hops to the door trying to put her shoe on at the same time. She gets it on and quickly fixes herself before opening the door to reveal a gorgeous brunette standing at the door smiling.

"Wow you look…amazing." The brunette says looking the blonde up and down.

"Thanks you look amazing too." The Michelle says making the brunette blush slightly.

"Okay so we should probably get going the movie starts in 20 minutes." The brunette says making the blonde nod.

"Okay." She says grabbing her keys off the table and following the brunette out the door. 'Nice ass' she thinks to herself as she continues behind the girl.

Gabriella was sitting at her table with Troy while he was talking about some big case he was working on at work, but Gabriella was having a hard time listening. Instead she couldn't take her eyes off the blonde and the brunette across the room. She wanted to know who this girl was. Sharpay had said she was single. Why would she lie to her? Sure they hadn't been friends for very long but she thought they were honest with each other. Besides the stripper thing anyways.

"Wow this place is amazing." Kelsi says looking at her surroundings.

"Yeah it's one of my favorite places in LA." Sharpay says smiling at the brunette.

"I've missed you so much." Kelsi says after a moment of silence.

Sharpay smiles and reaches out her hand taking the brunette's in hers and squeezing it gently. "I've missed you too Kelsi." She says making the brunette smile at her. "I'm sorry I left without a word." Sharpay says looking down.

"It's okay I'm sorry for not coming with you." She says making the blonde look at her and shake her head.

"No it's okay. I shouldn't have asked you to do that. You had a life you couldn't just pick up and leave for me." She says making the brunette disagree.

"_You_ were my life. I should have come with you. I regretted it every day." She says making the blonde smile and lean in closer to the brunette.

"Well you're here now." She says making the brunette lean in closer also and nod her head.

"Yes I am." She says before closing the distance between them capturing the blonde's lips with hers. Something she had been wanting to do for years.

'What the hell was that?!' Gabriella wonders to herself. She didn't understand why she was so upset about this I mean she didn't like her did she? 'of course not.' She thinks. 'I'm just mad she lied to me. Yeah that's it.'

"Are you okay?" she hears Troy's concerned voice ask. She shakes her head freeing herself of all her thoughts and looks at her boyfriend.

"Uh no I'm not. Can we just go home?" she asks the brunette boy. She wasn't quite sure what she was feeling at the moment. she couldn't be jealous could she? of course not. she was straight. there was no way she like Sharpay as more than a friend was there?

"Yeah sure what's wrong?" he asks concern filling his voice.

"I just don't feel well." She says standing up. Troy just nods and stands up also leaving some money on the table. Gabriella glances at the couple who were sitting at the table kissing again. She then turns around and follows her boyfriend out of the restaurant.

Sam and Michelle were walking down the street hand in hand when they came to a white apartment building. "Well looks like we're here." Sam says making Michelle nod.

"Yup…looks like it." She says slowly, not really knowing what to do from here. She wanted to kiss the girl but wasn't sure if she wanted to. She really didn't want to ruin this by going to fast. She hadn't had an actual relationship in awhile. She mainly just slept around with girls no strings attached. She didn't want this to be like that. She wanted an actual relationship with this girl she just hoped the feeling was mutual.

"I had a lot of fun tonight." Sam says making Michelle nod in agreement.

"Me too. It was a great movie." She says making the brunette nod slowly. Then there it was that awkward silence of just looking at each other and around at the surroundings. "Okay well I guess I should go." She says hoping to get something out of the brunette letting her know it would be okay to kiss her. Unfortunately she got nothing.

The brunette just nodded, "Yeah me too." She says before turning and walking down the sidewalk.

Michelle just sighs watching her walk away. She then turns and starts to open the front door when she hears, "Wait." She turns around and sees Sam running up to her.

"What?" she asks as the brunette approaches. Sam just grabs her, pulling her towards her, kissing her slowly. After feeling Michelle relax into the kiss and not pull away she deepened it by licking the blonde's lip asking for entrance which was eagerly accepted.

After a few minutes Sam pulls back and smiles at the blonde in front of her who smiles right back. "Okay I'll call you tomorrow?" She says making the blonde nod. "Bye." she says letting go of the blonde's hands.

"Bye." She says smiling as she watches the brunette walk away.

OK so yeahh lol that was it hope you liked it and Gabpay is coming up dont worry although i do have a knew obsession with Kelpay this will be Gabpay lol Review please!!


	6. jealousy

Sharpay gets woken from her deep slumber to the annoying sound of her phone ringing. She turns over and grabs it off the nigh table almost dropping it in the process. Finally getting it to her ear she says, "Hello?" in sleepy voice.

"Hey did I wake you?" the voice asks in a guilty tone of voice.

"No. Gabriella it's fine what is it?" the blonde asks propping her head up on her elbow.

"I uh…do you want to go have breakfast with me?" she asks in a nervous tone.

Sharpay smiles from the other side of the phone before replying. "Yeah sounds great I'll meet you at the café downtown in an hour." She says before hanging up and placing the phone back on the hook.

Sharpay then turns over in her bed to be met with a pair of piercing blue eyes looking at her. "Morning." The blonde says before leaning over placing a kiss on the brunette's lips.

"Morning. Who was that?" Kelsi asks with a curious look on her face as she begins to rub circles on Sharpay's bare stomach.

"Just a friend. She wants me to meet her for breakfast." She says making the brunette nod. "I'm sorry to rush off." She says, with an apologetic look.

"It's okay baby I have to go to work anyways." She says before getting up out of bed. Sharpay just nods and gets up after her.

"Okay well we could always take a shower together to you know…save time." She says making the brunette nod her head and smile.

"I'm down." Kelsi says kissing the blonde, backing her into the bathroom.

After showering the girls were all dressed and ready to walk out the door. "Kelsi." Sharpay says making the brunette turn to her.

"Yeah?" she asks curiously.

"I had an amazing time last night." She says blushing a bit.

"I did too." She says pulling the blonde in for a mind blowing kiss. "I love you." She says pulling back.

"I love you too." The blonde replies before placing one last kiss on the brunette's lips and walking out the door.

GabriellaXSharpay

Sharpay walks into the café and sees the brunette sitting at a table in the back waiting on her. She rushes over taking a seat across from her. "I am so sorry. I got a little…distracted." She says looking at the brunette.

"It's fine I haven't been here too long." She says making the blonde nod. "Want to order?" she asks making the blonde nod once again.

After placing their orders Gabriella looks up and sees a blonde and brunette walk in the door holding hands and giggling. "Hey it's Michelle." Gabriella says making Sharpay look up and see the two girls.

"They're so adorable." Sharpay says watching as they wait in line holding hands and stealing kisses from one another.

"Yeah. Michelle said she had an amazing time with her last night. She never talks about any girl the way she talked about Sam." Gabriella says making the blonde no with a smile on her face.

"That's good because Sam is really into her." Sharpay says making the brunette smile. Gabriella was really happy for Michelle. She had always hooked up with random girls and had never had an actual relationship. She was extremely happy that she had finally found someone that made her this happy.

"So I was having dinner with Troy last night and I saw you there." Gabriella says making the blonde look up at her.

"Oh really? I didn't see you." She says making the brunette nod.

"Yeah I know." She says making the blonde just look at her. "So who was that girl?" she asks after a bit of silence.

"Oh that's Kelsi. She's my girlfriend." Sharpay says smiling a bit thinking about the brunette.

"Oh. I thought you didn't have a girlfriend?" The brunette asks with a little bit of anger in her voice. She didn't know why she was feeling the way she was, but she didn't like that Sharpay lied to her about a girlfriend.

"We just got back together yesterday." She says making the brunette let out a soft 'Oh.' "Yeah so how are you and Troy?" Sharpay asks changing the subject.

"We're doing great!" Gabriella lies. She knew they were slowly falling apart but she wasn't going to let Sharpay know that.

"That's good. We should double date sometime." Sharpay says smiling.

Gabriella just looks at the blonde a minute before slowly nodding. "Yeah." She says hesitantly. She didn't really want to go and have dinner with Sharpay and Kelsi. She didn't know why but she couldn't stand watching them together.

"Okay great! How about tonight?" Sharpay asks getting excited. She knew it was wrong but she was kind of hoping that going tonight would some how make Gabriella jealous. She felt like she was using Kelsi but it wasn't completely true. She loved Kelsi but Gabriella she was just…indescribable.

"Okay I'll tell Troy." She says nodding making Sharpay clap her hands in excitement.

"Okay well I'm going to go surprise Kelsi at work. I'll see you tonight." She says getting up making Gabriella get up also.

"Okay bye." She says as the blonde pulls her in close for a hug. Gabriella almost melts in the embrace. Being that close to the blonde was intoxicating.

Sharpay pulled back making Gabriella frown at the loss of contact. She quickly smiled at the blonde erasing any signs of her unhappiness to the blonde. Sharpay just smiled back before turning and walking out of the coffee shop.

SharpayXGabriella

Sharpay walks into a building and looks around trying to find her girlfriend. She then hears a voice she could recognize anywhere and turns to see the small brunette she was looking for. She smiles and rushes over behind her placing her hands over her eyes. "Guess who?" she asks making the brunette giggle.

"Umm Sam?" she asks making the blonde hit her.

Kelsi just giggles and turns around to find a frowning blonde. "Baby you know I'm kidding don't give me that face." She says trying not to laugh the blonde in front of her. She looked so adorable when she pouted.

Sharpay just pokes her bottom lip out even more. Kelsi smiles and leans in kissing the blonde's bottom lip making the blonde giggle and kiss the brunette back.

"Hey you want to have dinner with one of my friends and her boyfriend tonight?" Sharpay asks after pulling back.

"The same friend from this morning?" Kelsi asks raising an eyebrow. She wasn't going to say anything but she had kind of noticed the way Sharpay acted talking about this girl. It seemed like she liked her a little bit.

"Yeah." Sharpay says nodding.

"Okay sure." Kelsi says making the blonde smile huge. Kelsi wanted to meet this mystery girl that Sharpay loved hanging out with so much.

SharpayXGabriella

"So your going on a double date with the girl your in love with and her girlfriend?" Michelle asks making Gabriella snap her head around.

"What are you talking about? I am not in love with her!" Gabriella shouts looking at Michelle like she was insane.

"Yeah okay." Michelle says sarcastically. "But anyways do you really think this is a good idea?" she asks not even giving time for Gabriella to comment on her sarcastic remark.

"Elle we're friends okay? It'll be fun." Gabriella says pulling a shirt over her head and looking in the mirror.

"Okay but when something happens I just want you to remember I knew this was a bad idea." She says before walking over to the door.

Gabriella just rolls her eyes at the blonde and looks at her. "Where are you going?" she asks.

"As much as I want to stay and watch this train wreck I have a date of my own." She says smiling a bit.

"So you and Sam are doing good?" Gabriella asks the blushing blonde."

"We're amazing." The blonde smiles before blowing the brunette a kiss and walking out the door. Gabriella just smiles at before turning back to he mirror to finish getting ready.

GabriellaXSharpay

Gabriella and Troy were sitting at a table waiting on Sharpay and Kelsi to get there when finally the pair walk into the restaurant hand in hand. "Hey guys." Sharpay says pulling out Kelsi's chair out for her.

"Hey." Gabriella smiles. She tended to do that a lot when the blonde was around.

"This is Troy. And this is Sharpay and Kelsi." Gabriella says motioning between them all. They all shake hands and greet each other.

"So have you guys already ordered?" Sharpay asks placing her arm around Kelsi's shoulders.

"Uh no we haven't." Gabriella says grabbing Troy's hand, holding it above the table. Sharpay noticed this and felt a pang of jealousy hit her.

Sharpay just nods at Gabriella and turns her head to Kelsi smiling at her. She then takes Kelsi's hand in hers and brings it up to her mouth placing a soft kiss on it making Kelsi blush.

Gabriella saw this and immediately had to do something. It was like this had become a competition. She quickly leaned over placing a kiss on Troy's cheek making him smile and pull her over to him.

Sharpay at this point took Kelsi's face in her hands pulling her in for a deep kiss. When Gabriella saw this something in her just snapped. She stood up quickly leaving the table, and exiting the restaurant.

Sharpay pulls apart to see Gabriella leaving and Troy looking confused. "Um well I guess I'll see you guys later." Troy says before getting up and running out the door after Gabriella.

Kelsi looked at Sharpay and knew what was happening. She had been right she could clearly see it now. The two had feelings for each other and were trying to make the other jealous right now. She was being used and she knew it.

"What's going on?" she asks making the blonde turn to her shrugging.

"I don't know." She says making the brunette look at her skeptically. "What?" she asks the brunette. Kelsi just shakes her head signaling 'nothing.' "How about we just go home and sleep? I'm tired." The blonde asks placing a kiss on Kelsi's lips.

Kelsi just nods as they get up exiting the restaurant.

Troy walks into the bedroom where he sees Gabriella changed and crawling into bed. They hadn't said one word to each other since they left and he wasn't sure what was going on with her. "You okay?" he asks sitting on the bed next to her.

"Yeah I'm just tired." She says rolling over facing away from him signaling she was going to sleep and didn't want to talk to him. Troy just sighs and changes clothes before laying in the bed drifting off to sleep himself.

At Sharpay's apartment Sharpay and Kelsi walk in hand in hand. Kelsi really wanted to talk to Sharpay about what was going on but didn't want to start a fight. They had just gotten back together and she didn't want to ruin them. She loved Sharpay way too much.

"I guess I'm going to go so you can sleep." Kelsi says making Sharpay frown.

"I want you to sleep with me." She says pulling Kelsi close to her. "Please?" she asks poking out her lip, knowing that Kelsi can't resist it.

"Okay." She says placing a kiss on the blonde's lips before following her into the bedroom and snuggling up to each other. "I love you." The brunette says only to get no reply from the blonde. She looks up and sees that the blonde was already in a deep sleep. She smiled and places a soft kiss on Sharpay's lips before falling asleep herself.

GabriellaXSharpay

At Sam's apartment Michelle and Sam were cuddled up on the couch watching a movie. "So how do you think the date went?" Sam asks making Michelle shake her head.

"Probably a train wreck." She says making the brunette laugh and agree. "But let's not worry about their date." The blonde says climbing on top of the brunette, straddling her waist.

Sam just gives her a mischievous grin as Michelle leans down capturing the burette's lips in a passionate kiss.

Okay so my girlfriend is away for the entire weekend and i like have barely talked to her its depressing really =[ but yeah i've been bored so i've been writing. i have the next chapter done but im not putting it up until i get some reviews so review please!

Sam, I love you sooooooooooooooooooooo much and miss you more than you know! i can't wait to have you back! I love you!


	7. I Kissed A Girl and I Liked It

OKay here's the next chapter! Its kinda short and I'm sorry but i had to end it where I did so yeah hope you enjoy...

* * *

Gabriella walks down the brightly lit hallway before reaching a dark wooden door with the number 6 on it. She reaches out and knocks before opening it, letting herself in. As soon as she enters the smell of some kind of food illuminates her senses.

She takes off her jacket throwing it onto the couch before making her way into the kitchen to see Michelle standing over the stove. "What are you doing?" Gabriella asks making the blonde jump and turn around.

"God you scared me." She says looking at the brunette, her hand over her heart.

"Maybe that's why you should lock your door." Gabriella says making the blonde just glare at her. Gabriella just gives her a 'you know you love me' look before walking over closer to see what the blonde was doing. "Are you cooking?" the brunette asks in disbelief. Michelle never cooks. If she does it always ends in disaster.

"Yup, baked Ziti." She says smiling proudly. "It's Sam's favorite." She says smiling down at her work.

Gabriella just raises an eyebrow at her blonde friend. "Since when do you cook?" she asks making the blonde glare at her once again.

"I just want to make a nice dinner for Sam okay?" she says, annoyance evident in her voice. Yes it was a known fact that she couldn't cook. She even messed up microwavable pizza, but she didn't need to be reminded of it. "Why are you here anyways?" she asks making the brunette sigh as she sits down at the table.

"Okay you can't say I told you so but last night was a disaster." She says making the blonde give her a 'duh' look. "Shut up." The brunette says before the blonde can even comment.

"I didn't say anything." She says putting her hands up in a defensive way making the brunette roll her eyes. She knew she just couldn't wait to run it in her face that she was right. "Anyways what happened?" she asks sitting down across from the brunette.

"Well it was all fine and then it was like it became some sort of competition between us." She says making the blonde look at her confused.

"She put her arm around Kelsi and so then I held Troy's hand and then she kissed Kelsi's hand and I kissed Troy's cheek then she kissed Kelsi on the lips and I just got up and left." The brunette says causing the blonde to grin at her. "What?" she asks looking at the smiling blonde. This was not a situation to be smiling at.

"Why did you get up and leave?" she asks already knowing the answer. The brunette was jealous. She just wanted her to admit it.

"Michelle." She says in a stern voice. She didn't want to have to admit anything to Michelle. She would just rub it in her face.

Michelle just looks at waiting for an answer. Not breaking eye contact until Gabriella confessed. "Fine! I like her okay?! Are you happy?!" Gabriella admits making the blonde smirk.

"Very." She says making the brunette glare at her then roll her eyes. "So what are you going to do?" she asks getting serious now. She could rub it in her face about how she was right more later.

"Nothing." The brunette says making Michelle give her a very confused look.

"But you said you liked her?" Michelle says not understanding the brunette.

"Look I cant just leave Troy. I still love him and anyways Sharpay has a girlfriend who she is supposedly in love with." Gabriella says rolling her eyes. Just the mention of Sharpay in love with that other girl made her shake with anger.

"You have to tell Sharpay how you feel Gabriella. She deserves to know why you just got up and left last night. And you never know I mean it kind of sounds like she's just using Kelsi to make you jealous, and its totally working." Michelle says with a grin.

"You think she's using her?" Gabriella asks, a light clicking in her head. How could she have not thought of that before.

"Probably I mean I don't know I haven't seen them." Michelle says shrugging. "But you should at least apologize to her for last night." Michelle says making the brunette sigh but nod.

"I guess your right. I'll talk to her." She says making the blonde nod in agreement. "Okay well thanks for the talk." She says getting up and pulling the blonde into a hug. "Oh and you may want to check your food." Gabriella says as smoke starts to fill the room.

"CRAP!" the blonde yells rushing over to the oven. Gabriella just laughs slightly before walking out the door leaving the blonde to tend to her problem while she tended to her own.

Michelle pulls out her food hoping that it may be okay. She frowns when it comes out black as coal and smoke flows out of the oven. "Damn it." She says to herself throwing the pan onto the counter.

As if her luck couldn't get any better she hears the doorbell ring. She quickly pulls out the air freshener spraying it hoping to get rid of the smoke odor. She then runs to the door, opening it revealing a stunning brunette. "Hey baby." The brunette says kissing the blonde on the lips lightly before walking in the apartment.

"Hey." The blonde says nervously hoping the brunette wont find out about her disastrous meal.

"What is that smell?" Sam asks looking around making the blonde inwardly groan.

"I may have burned _some_ of the meal." The blonde says a bit nervously.

Sam just laughs a little before replying. "Well I'm sure it's okay lets go take a look." She says walking into the kitchen, Michelle following.

They get into the kitchen to see smoke filling the entire room. She then walks over to the stove and sees the black meal sitting on the counter and laughs. "Mmm delicious." She says with a smirk making the blonde look down.

"I'm sorry." She says sadly. She felt horrible. One romantic sweet thing she wanted to do for the girl and it went up in flames; literally.

Sam just looks at the blonde in front of her and smiles making her way over to her. She puts her hand under Michelle's chin, lifting it up to look her in the eyes. "It's okay baby. It's the thought that counts. It was really sweet and I'm glad you tried. Thank you." She says making the blonde smile at her.

"Your welcome." She says a bit shyly before having the brunette pull her in for a deep kiss.

After a few minutes Sam pulls away and rests her head on Michelle's forehead. "Order take out?" she asks making the blonde sigh, but nod. Sam just smiles before kissing the blonde and walking over to the phone.

GabriellaXSharpay

Gabriella was pacing in front of a certain medal door; had been for almost an hour now. She couldn't go in. she had no idea what to say to the blonde. Should she tell her how she feels? Should she just apologize? What was her excuse for leaving going to be?

Once again she stopped in front of the door pulling her hand up to knock like she had a million times already. This time as she was about to knock the door opened revealing the blonde. "Sharpay!" the brunette exclaims.

"What are you doing here?" Sharpay asks with a little bit of anger in her voice.

"Can we talk?" the brunette asks hopefully.

"I was just leaving. I have to meet Kelsi." The blonde says trying to walk past the brunette only to have her move in front of her stopping her. "Gabriella." She says sternly.

"It won't take long I promise." She says giving the blonde a pleading look. Sharpay just sighs and walks back in her apartment with Gabriella happily following.

"What do we need to talk about?" the blonde asks sitting down on her couch. She didn't understand what there was to talk about. Gabriella had just gotten up and left last night. Sharpay didn't do anything.

"Why were you all over Kelsi right in front of me last night?" the brunette blurts out. That is not how she planned on talking to Sharpay. It just came out.

Sharpay just looked at the brunette stunned. "Why did it upset you so much?" Sharpay asks curiously. She wanted to know why the brunette was getting so worked up about her kissing her girlfriend in front of her. She didn't like her did she? No of course not she's straight. She has a boyfriend who she is madly in love with.

Gabriella just looked at the blonde not knowing what to say. She had to tell her. She couldn't keep it in any longer. She _needed_ to tell her. It was now or never. Throwing all care to the wind Gabriella grabbed Sharpay by the waist pulling her towards her pressing her lips against the blondes.

Sharpay just stood their stunned. Sure she had dreamt of this moment but she never thought it would ever actually going to happen. Sharpay moved her arms around Gabriella's neck as she deepened the kiss letting her and Gabriella's tongues wrestle around.

She was in heaven. Gabriella's lips where just as soft and kissable as she had thought. Sharpay tightened her grip on the brunette not wanting to let go. She never wanted to let go. She wanted this moment, this kiss to last forever.

Suddenly the two girls got pulled back into reality at the sound of a loud ringing noise. Sharpay reluctantly pulled back reaching for her phone in her back pocket looking at the caller ID that read, 'Kelsi'.

Oh god it was Kelsi; her girlfriend. She had cheated on her girlfriend who she supposedly loved. This was so wrong what she had done was wrong. But then why did it feel so right? She quickly flipped opened the phone answering it. "Hello?"

Gabriella just watches as Sharpay turns away from her to talk on the phone to whom she figured was Kelsi. Gabriella couldn't believe what she had just done. She had cheated on Troy. Her boyfriend of forever. And worst of all not only had she cheated but she had caused Sharpay to cheat also.

She looked up at the blonde making sure she wasn't looking at her. When she saw the blonde was caught up in conversation turned the other way she quietly slipped out the front door leaving the blonde alone.

A minute later Sharpay hung up her phone and turned back around to see Gabriella gone. She frowned a bit but then reached up and touched her lips smiling. Gabriella had just kissed her!

* * *

Okay well there ya go! Review if you want me to put the next chapter up! I Love You Sam!!


	8. Karma

Okay guys so this is the newest chapter I hope you enjoy! Tell me what you think....

* * *

Gabriella walked down the brightly lit hall she knew too well. She walked until she approached the wooden door, opening it and walking in without even knocking. She walked in and saw Michelle and Sam in a heavy make-out session on the couch.

The two girls abruptly pulled apart after hearing the door slam closed. "What happened?" Michelle asks after seeing the look on her friends face. She was not in a good mood and she could tell.

"Nothing." Gabriella says simply before walking into Michelle's bedroom, slamming the door closed behind her.

Michelle looked at her girlfriend who just nodded giving her approval to go check on the Latina. Michelle kissed Sam quickly before getting up, walking into her bedroom. She saw Gabriella laying on her bed staring at the wall. "Hey what happened?" She asks gently sitting down beside the Latina.

"I kissed Sharpay." She says tears brimming her eyes.

Michelle smiles and jumps up in joy. "This is great!" she says "Why aren't you happy?" she asks noticing how upset the brunette looked. "Did she pull away?" she asks confused. She was pretty sure the blonde was really into the brunette she didn't think she would pull away.

Gabriella just shook her head only making Michelle more confused. "No she seemed really happy." She says smiling a bit.

"I'm so lost." Michelle says shaking her head, sitting by her friend.

Gabriella gets up and begins to pace. "Michelle! I have a boyfriend, she has a girlfriend! We cheated!" she says waving her arms in the air.

"Gabs chill it's not like Troy doesn't deserve it." She says only to get a glare from the Latina. "Sorry." She says quickly.

"I really like Sharpay, but I can't do this to Troy. I've been with him for so long I can't just end it for another person. That's not fair." She says looking back at the blonde.

"No what's not fair is you staying in a relationship you don't want to be in only to please him." She says making the brunette sigh.

Gabriella knew she was right. She just wished it was that easy. I mean how do you tell a person that you've been dating for ever that you found someone else?

SharpayXGabriella

Sharpay was at the coffee shop waiting for Kelsi. She had so many thoughts going through her head. She had to end it with Kelsi. I mean yeah she loved the brunette she never stopped. But Gabriella had kissed her! She wanted her! Sharpay had been waiting for this moment since the day she met the Latina.

"Sharpay?" the blonde hears making her turn around to see her girlfriend standing there.

"Hey." Sharpay says, nervousness evident in her voice. "Sit down we have to talk." Sharpay says gesturing towards a table.

"That's never a good way to start a conversation." Kelsi says, sitting down in a chair across from Sharpay.

"Yeah I know." Sharpay says, looking down at her hands. She didn't know if she had the courage to do this. "Look Kelsi I love you, you know that right?" she asks making the brunette nod at her and smile.

"I love you too." The brunette says making Sharpay sigh a little.

"I have to be honest with you though-"

"Is this about Gabriella?" Kelsi asks, confusing the blonde. "It's obvious you to are into each other." She says making the blonde shake her head.

"No Kelsi-

"Sharpay its fine. Like I said I love you and I want you to be happy, and you seem happy with her." She says making the blonde smile at the brunette in front of her.

"You're amazing." She says making the brunette nod her head in agreement. "I'm sorry." Sharpay adds, sadly.

"It's okay Sharpay, really I just want you to be happy. I'll be fine." Kelsi replies.

"Do you think we can still be friends?" Sharpay asks a little nervously. She really wanted to continue being friends with Kelsi she just didn't know if it would be awkward for the brunette.

"Of course. I don't want to lose you. If I can't date you I at least want to be friends." Kelsi says making Sharpay smile and let out a sigh of relief. "What are you still doing here?" Kelsi asks confusing the blonde

"What?" Sharpay asks, completely confused.

"Go get your girl!" She yells pointing towards the door.

Sharpay just smiles and stands up. "Love you." She says kissing the brunette one last time before walking out the door to go get her woman…

Sharpay walked down the hallway until she got to the dark wooden door at the end. She reached out and turned the knob, without even knocking, walked inside.

"Sharpay?!" She hears Sam's voice say. She looks over at the couch and sees Sam on top of Michelle, Michelle's shirt off.

"Where is Gabriella?" she asks not even apologizing or attempting to look away from the scene. Both girls just point to Michelle's room and Sharpay heads towards the room. "Gabriella?" Sharpay asks, slowly opening the door.

"Sharpay what are you doing here?" Gabriella asks once Sharpay opens the door fully.

"I came to see you." Sharpay says, shutting the door behind her. Gabriella just sighs as Sharpay walks over towards her. Sharpay stands in front of the brunette and pulls her towards her pressing her lips against the brunette's.

Gabriella wrapped her arms around the blonde's neck pulling her into her closer. "Sharpay wait." She says realizing what she was doing, she pulls back from the blonde. "No we can't do this." She says pushing the blonde away from her.

Sharpay just shakes her head and takes the brunette's hands in hers. "No we can. I broke up with Kelsi." She says shocking the brunette.

"What? Why?" she asks confused.

"For you." The blonde says smiling shyly at the Latina in front of her. "Gabriella I want to be with you." She says placing her hand on the brunette's soft cheek, caressing it slightly.

"Sharpay." She says sadly, turning her head away from the blonde, causing her hand to fall from her cheek. "I can't break up with Troy." She says looking down at the floor. She couldn't look at the blonde. She couldn't stand to see the hurt in her eyes.

"But Gabriella? _You _kissed me!" Sharpay says confused. Why would Gabriella just kiss her if she didn't want to be with her? Why would she lead her on like that.

"I know and I'm sorry if I lead you on or something, but it was a mistake." She says still concentrating on the hardwood floor underneath her. She could tell Sharpay was angry and she wasn't going to dare look at her.

Sharpay stood there staring at the brunette, a mix of emotions flooding through her right now. "Are you kidding me?!" she shouts causing the brunette to jump. "I broke up with my girlfriend! I hurt someone I loved because I wanted to be with you!" she yells at the brunette.

"Well maybe you should have talked to me before you just go and break up with people." Gabriella yells finally looking up at the blonde.

"Maybe you shouldn't go around kissing people for the hell of it and play with their feelings like that!" Sharpay yells before walking out of the room slamming the door behind her.

Michelle and Sam both jump up, being broken up from their make out session, once again after hearing the door slam. They look up and see Sharpay storm out of the apartment not saying a word to either of them.

The two girls just look at each other sadly. They knew that both girls were really into each other and they didn't understand why they wouldn't just get together already. They then hear footsteps and look behind them to see Gabriella coming out of the room.

"Hey you okay?" Michelle asks looking at the brunette who had tears brimming her eyes.

"Yeah I'm fine, I'm just gonna go home." She says heading for the door.

"You sure? I mean you can stay here if you want?" Michelle asks.

Gabriella just shakes her head. "No I've been enough trouble for you two already. I should get home, Troy will be worried. You two have a good night and I'm sorry for interrupting." She says before walking out the door leaving the girls alone.

GabriellaXSharpay

Gabriella walked into her and Troy's apartment to find it dark. "Troy?" she asks, turning on the living room light to find it empty. Gabriella just shrugs before walking out of the living room headed for her bedroom. She opens the door and turns on the light only to find Troy in bed with another woman. "What the hell?!" she shouts causing the two to jump up.

"Gabby?! What are you doing home so early?!" Troy shouts, wrapping a sheet around his waist.

"YOU FUCKING BASTARD!" Gabriella yells picking up a vase on a nearby table, throwing it at his head.

Troy ducks just as the vase was about to hit him, causing it to hit the wall, shattering to pieces. "Baby calm down." He says holding his arms out trying to get her to chill.

"Don't you dare call me that and don't tell me what to fucking do!" she shouts throwing a candle at his head this time.

"Hey it's not what you think." She hears a voice say. She looks past Troy and sees Taylor getting up, standing next to Troy. Gabriella just raises an eyebrow at her. I mean that is the oldest line in the book. "This isn't just sex. We love each other." She says making Gabriella look back at Troy even angrier.

"I never want to see you again." Gabriella says in a dangerously calm voice. She looks once more at Troy before walking out of the apartment slamming the door closed behind her.

Gabriella didn't know what to do. She felt like her world was crashing around her. How had she not known about this? How had she not seen all the signs. How could she have been that stupid!

Even worse how could she ruin her relationship with Sharpay for that excuse of a man. That kiss wasn't a mistake. She wanted it. She wanted it more than anything, and it had definitely meant something.

It didn't matter now though. She had ruined it and she was pretty sure Sharpay wouldn't forgive her. I mean she didn't blame her.

But know where was she supposed to go? She obviously couldn't stay in her own apartment with Troy, and she didn't want to go back to Michelle's she had already ruined their night once. She didn't want to do it again.

SharpayXGabriella

Sharpay was sitting on her couch, cuddled up in a blanket, watching a movie, while eating ice cream. Ice cream seemed to always help when she was upset. I mean obviously it didn't make her feel completely better the only thing that would do that was if Gabriella showed up at her door telling her how sorry she was and that the kiss was no mistake.

As if on cue Sharpay heard a knock on her door. She smiled, throwing her blanket off and placed her ice cream down before walking to the door and opening it to see a brunette standing there. "Hey Kelsi." She says a little disappointedly.

"Hey to you too." Kelsi says in a mocking tone before walking past Sharpay into the apartment. "You _are _the one that called _me _remember?" she asks making Sharpay nod.

"Yeah I know I'm sorry." She says closing the door.

"So what's up?" Kelsi asks sitting on the couch eyeing the ice cream in front of her.

Sharpay just sighs and sits down beside Kelsi. "Gabriella said our kiss was a mistake and that she wasn't going to break up with Troy to be with me." Sharpay says sadly.

"Oh Sharpay I'm sorry." Kelsi says wrapping her arms around the blonde. "This doesn't mean you want to get back together does it?" Kelsi asks reluctantly.

Sharpay just sighs and pulls herself out of Kelsi's embrace. "No. I mean I couldn't do that do you I like Gabriella way too much and that wouldn't be fair to you." She says looking at the floor.

"Good because I was going to have to turn you down." Kelsi says making the blonde look at her. "You and Gabriella are meant to be together Sharpay it would be stupid for me to even try and be with you." She says making Sharpay sigh.

"Yeah well tell that to her." She says, reaching for her ice cream.

Just as Kelsi was about to say something the girls heard another knock on the door. Kelsi looked at Sharpay confused and Sharpay just shrugged before getting up to answer the door.

Sharpay opened the door, revealing a crying brunette. "Gabriella?" she asks shocked.

"Troy cheated on me." Gabriella chokes out through her tears.

Sharpay just looks at Gabriella sadly before pulling the brunette into her arms holding her tightly. "I'm just going to go I'll see you later Sharpay." Kelsi says slipping out the door.

"Come in." Sharpay finally says, shutting the door, walking Gabriella over to the couch. "Here." She says handing the Latina a tissue.

Gabriella just lets out a breathy laugh, whipping her eyes. "What?" Sharpay asks confused.

"You. Your amazing you know that?" she says confusing the blonde more. "I was a complete bitch to you and now your taking care of me like nothing happened." She says making the blonde understand.

"Yeah well I don't like seeing you upset." She says making the brunette look up at her giving her a soft smile.

"I'm sorry about earlier Sharpay." She says making the blonde just look down. "I don't know why I said all those things." She says as the blonde looks back up at her confused. "That kiss wasn't a mistake. I wanted it. I guess I was just scared." She says making the blonde smile.

Sharpay scoots closer to the brunette and hesitantly places her hand on the brunette's cheek caressing it softly. After seeing no red flags from the brunette Sharpay slowly leans in, pressing her lips against the brunette's.

Gabriella wraps her arms around Sharpay's waist pulling her closer into her while deepening the kiss, by pushing her tongue past the blonde's lips causing their tongues to wrestle around with one another.

Gabriella then slides her hands up the blonde's shirt and softly caresses the blonde's right breast causing a soft moan to escape the blonde's pink lips.

After a few moments Sharpay pulls back slightly, her lips still centimeters away from the brunette's. "Lets go to my room." The blonde whispers before placing a soft kiss on the brunette's lips.

Gabriella nods and gets up following the blonde into her bedroom…

* * *

Yayuhh so review please =]


	9. Morning After

Sorry guys for the looooooooooooooonggggg wait but this chapter took me forever cuz i was stuck and didn't really know what to write so yeah lol the next chapter i think will be easier so it'll be up sooner! Enjoy.....

* * *

Gabriella woke up with a huge smile on her face as she rolled over in bed, only to find it empty causing her smile to soon fade. She sat up looking around the room to see no sign of the blonde. Gabriella just sighs laying her head back down on the pillow.

"Morning." Gabriella hears causing her to jerk her head up and see Sharpay at the door holding coffee.

"Morning." Gabriella smiles. She was terrified that the blonde had left her.

Sharpay smiles back and hands the brunette her own cup of coffee."How'd you sleep?" Sharpay asks, sitting on the bed across from the brunette.

"Very good. Thank you." the brunette says making the blonde nod and smile. "Um Sharpay can I ask you something?" Gabriella says, playing with the blanked beneath her.

"Sure." Sharpay says, looking at the brunette worriedly. She had a nervous look on her face.

"Why didn't we..I mean...why did you stop last night? Did you not want to sleep with me?" the brunette asks making the blonde move closer to her, grabbing her hands.

"No baby of course I did, believe me I really did. I just knew you were upset and vulnerable and I didn't want to feel like I was taking advantage of you." Sharpay says making the brunette look up at her relieved.

"That's really sweet." she says making the blonde blush. Gabriella just giggled and leaned in pressing her lips on the blondes for a sweet kiss.

"So? Are we like...are you my girlfriend?" Sharpay asks looking down nervously.

"Well that depends." Gabriella says making the blonde look up at her curiously.

"On what?" Sharpay asks.

"On when you ask me." Gabriella says making the blonde laugh.

Sharpay grabs both Gabriella's hands, lacing their fingers together and looks her in the eyes. "Well, Gabriella Anne Montez will you be my girlfriend?" Sharpay asks, smiling brightly.

Gabriella pulls her hand from Sharpay's hand and puts it on her chin, putting on her thinking face, making Sharpay gasp. "I"m just kidding." Gabriella smiles. "I'd love to be your girlfriend." she says making Sharpay shake her head.

"Uh uhh, nope. I take back my offer." she says crossing her arms, and putting her nose up to the ceiling.

Gabriella just shakes her head at the blonde before moving closer to her. "I think I can make you change your mind." she whispers into the blondes ear, making shivers go up the blondes back.

Gabriella moves down and begins placing kisses on the blondes neck and collar bone. "Will you be my girlfriend now?" Gabriella asks, making the blonde shake her head in a stubborn way.

Gabriella giggles and pushes the blonde down on her back and begins sucking on the blonde's neck making her gasp. "How about now?" Gabriella asks, pulling back to look at the heavily breathing blonde.

"If I say yes are you going to stop?" the blonde asks making the brunette grin and shake her head.

"No." she says making the blonde nod.

"Then yes I wanna be your girlfriend." Sharpay says making the brunette's grin widen. Sharpay smiles and pulls Gabriella on top of her kissing her passionately.

After a minute Sharpay pulls back and smiles at the brunette on top of her causing the brunette to quickly smile back. "Will you go on a date with me tonight?" the blonde suddenly asks, catching the brunette of guard.

Gabriella's smiled widens and she leans in, placing a soft kiss on the blonde's lips before replying, "I'd love to," making the blonde grin and pull her in for another, deeper kiss.

"So what are we going to do today?" Gabriella asks after a few minutes.

"Well I need to go do a few things, but we can go have some breakfast?" the blonde says, disappointing the brunette a little.

"Um yeah okay that's fine." she says, putting on a small smile, trying to hide her disapointment. She wanted to spend all day with the blonde, but it was okay at least they were going out tonight.

GabriellaXSharpay

Michelle and Sam walk into the coffee shop, hands laced with each others, when they see a certain blonde and latina standing in line, cuddling, looking rather friendly. Michelle and Sam just exchange confused looks then smile before walking up behind them.

"Hey guys." Sam says making the couple pull apart and turn around to see their friends smiling at them.

"Hey." Sharpay replies, wrapping her arms back around the brunette, as Gabriella does the same.

"So when did this happen?" Michelle asks pointing between the two giving Gabriella a sly grin.

"Last night." Gabriella says rolling her eyes at her over excited friend.

"That's so awesome! What happened?" Michelle asks squealing like a little girl. She had been wanting these two to get together since she first met Sharpay and now they finally were! This was amazing!

"Next!" the woman at the counter yells pulling the girls from their conversation.

"Oh sorry." Sharpay says, grabbing Gabriella's hand pulling her to the counter to place their orders.

After the girls all get their orders they go and sit at a table in the back. Gabriella sits down and Sharpay sits beside her placing an arm over the brunette's shoulders. Gabriella places one of her hands on Sharpay's thigh, holding her coffee with the other hand.

Michelle and Sam sit down cuddled up across from the other couple smiling at how cute they look. "Okay so how did this happen?" Michelle asks once again. She really wanted to know what happened. Last she saw last night was Sharpay storming out of the apartment.

"Well I went home last night after I left your apartment and found Troy in bed with another woman.-

"Oh my god! He's such a douche bag!" Michelle yells interrupting the latina.

"Yeah he is." Sharpay says agreeing with the other blonde.

"Anyways." Gabriella says eyeing both of them, telling them not to interrupt her again. "So I didn't know where to go because I didn't want to interrupt you guys again." she says motioning between Sam and Michelle.

"So I went to Sharpay's apartment. She let me in and we talked and I apologized for earlier and told her that it wasn't a mistake and that I wanted to be together and so..yeah.." Gabriella finishes looking down and smiling shyly.

"You guys did it didn't you?" Sam asks bluntly, making the couple blush like crazy.

"No we didn't." Sharpay says narrowing her eyes at her friend. Sam just narrows her eyes back smiling in a mocking manor.

"So anyways. Where are you going to stay Gabriella?" Michelle asks looking at her friend curiously.

"Oh god. I haven't even thought about that. I don't know." she says worriedly. I mean obviously she couldn't go back to her apartment and living with Sharpay would be to soon and could ruin their relationship.

"You can move in with me." Michelle says shrugging.

"Seriously?" Gabriella asks with relief in her eyes, making the blonde nod. "Thank you so much!" she says sincerely.

"No problem. We can go get your stuff and move you in today." she says making the brunette nod slowly.

"Which means I have to see Troy again." she says slowly. She really wasn't ready to see him right now. Not after last night.

"I'll go with you babe." Sharpay says tightening her grip on her girlfriend.

"Didn't you say you had something to do today?" Gabriella asks her curiously.

"Right, but I mean I can cancel if you need me." Sharpay says looking at her girlfriend with affection. She would do anything for the brunette. She just wanted to make her happy.

"No babe I'll be fine I'll have Michelle and Sam." she says making the blonde nod slowly.

Sharpay really wanted to be their for her girlfriend, but she also did have somewhere she needed to go today and it was pretty important.

"Okay well let's go get started." Michelle says, standing up, pulling her girlfriend up too. Gabriella just nodded before her and Sharpay get up, following the two out of the coffee shop.

"Okay I'll see you later tonight?" Gabriella asks, wrapping her arms around the blonde's waist.

"Yes definitely." Sharpay says before leaning in placing a soft kiss on the brunette's lips. Gabriella just pulls Sharpay into her, deepening the kiss.

"Awww." the two hear, causing them to break apart. They look over and see Michelle and Sam looking at them with huge smiles on their faces. "What?" you guys are adorable." Michelle says as Sam nods her head in agreement.

"And hot." Sam adds, earing herself an elbow in her stomach. "Ow." she says looking at her girlfriend who was giving her a glare.

Sharpay and Gabriella just roll their eyes, and can't help but smile at each other. "Okay I'm gonna go." Sharpay says kissing the brunette one last time before walking to her car.

GabriellaXSharpay

"You ready?" Michelle asks the latina as they stand outside the apartment door. Gabriella takes in a deep breath and lets it out before slowly nodding her head, reaching for the door knob.

The three girls walk into the apartment and see know sign of Troy which causes Gabriella to let out a sigh of relief. "Okay so let's start in the bedroom." Gabriella says motioning towards the bedroom.

"Gabriella! Hey!" She hears Troy's voice say from behind her. She turns to see him walking out of the kitchen. "I knew you would forgive me baby." he says trying to hug her, only to get pushed away.

"I'm not here to get back together with you Troy. I'm here for my stuff." she says causing his smile to fade into a frown. "I'm with someone else and they make me 10 times happier than you ever did." She says causing his eyes to flare with anger.

"Who is he? Do I know him?" He asks in a low voice.

"Yeah you do know them." she says, avoiding the _he _part. "Come on guys." Gabriella says to the girls, leading them into the bedroom. She didn't want to talk to him about this anymore. It wasn't his business.

GabriellaXSharpay

"So what did you need me for exactly?" Kelsi asks, looking over at the blonde across from her.

"I need you to help me plan a date." She says making the brunette laugh at her. "What?" Sharpay asks curiously and slightly annoyed.

"You are like amazing at planning dates. For our first date you took me to a fancy romantic dinner then you rented a horse carriage and we went around the city at night it was amazing." Kelsi says making Sharpay sigh.

"Yeah but do you have any idea how much that cost? I don't have that kind of money anymore." Sharpay says looking down at the floor.

"Just take her out to dinner Sharpay. You don't have to go all out for it to be romantic and memorable." Kelsi says making Sharpay nod slowly.

"I know I just like spoiling my girlfriends." she says smiling.

"Yeah I know." Kelsi says laughing a bit. She had been there. "I just thought of something that you can do, but your going to need my help." Kelsi says grinning.

"Okay what is it?" Sharpay asks excitedly.

GabriellaXSharpay

"You have to much stuff." Sam says, throwing clothes into more boxes. Gabriella just laughs at her as she packs her own box up.

"I'm tired." Michelle says from her spot on the bed.

"Tired? You've been laying on that bed since we got here." Gabriella says, looking at her friend unbelievingly.

"I'm supervising." she says crossing her arms.

"And your doing a great job baby." Sam says making her girlfriend smile and kiss her.

"Thank you baby." the blonde says making the latina roll her eyes but in a playful manor. The girls then hear the bedroom door open and look up to see Sharpay walking in with a box of pizza.

"Anyone hungry?" she asks as Sam and Michelle practically run over, grabbing the pizza.

Gabriella just smiles and walks over to her girlfriend. "I thought you had plans today?" she asks, wrapping her arms around her girlfriends waist.

"I did, but I'm done so I thought I'd bring you guys something to eat." she says making the brunette kiss her. "So how is the packing coming?" she asks looking around the room.

"Oh they're doing excellent." Michelle says, her mouth stuffed with pizza. Sharpay just looks at her confused.

"It's going good." Gabriella says making the blonde nod. Gabriella then lets go of the blonde and walks over, getting her own slice of pizza.

Then the door opens again, revealing Troy this time. "Hey where did you guys get the pizza?" he asks confused.

"I brought it." Sharpay says in a snappy tone. She hated this...excuse of a man.

Troy turns to see the blonde standing to the side of him. "Oh hey Sharpay." he says before turning his attention back to the latina. "Gabriella look you can't move out." he starts making the blonde get angrier.

"Too late Troy." Gabriella says turning away from him, continuing to pack.

Troy walks over closer to her making the blonde eye him like prey. "I promise it won't happen again Gabriella. I love you. I was stupid okay? But you can't leave. After everything we've been through you can't just leave." he says, placing his hand on her arm.

"Don't touch her." He hears Sharpay's voice say in an angry tone.

"Sharpay." Gabriella says, telling Sharpay to calm down.

Troy turns and looks at her to see her glaring at him. "I don't think this is any of your business." he says turning back to Gabriella. He then moves closer and wraps his arms around her waist.

"Get off of her!" Sharpay yells causing everyone in the room to jump.

"What is she your girlfriend?!" he asks turning towards her. Sharpay just looks at him without saying anything. She wasn't sure if Gabriella wanted him to know yet or not and she was going to respect that.

Troy wasn't being serious when he asked that, but by how awkward the room got once he said that he knew it had been serious. "Are you kidding me?" he asks, turning towards Gabriella, who was looking down at the floor.

Gabriella sighed and looked up at him. "You know what Troy? She is my girlfriend actually." she says, walking over to the blonde, wrapping her arms around the blonde's waist.

Troy just looks at the two and begins to laugh. "Wow I can't believe you've turned into a fag." he says making all four girls in the room angry.

"Don't call her a that." Michelle says in a low voice.

Troy looked around the room and saw angry looks coming from all of them and he knew he had hit a nerve. "What? FAG?" he asks in a taunting voice.

Sharpay let go of Gabriella and ran towards Troy, knocking him to the ground, hitting his face repeatedly. "SHARPAY!" Gabriella yells as the three girls run over to the two, trying to pull Sharpay off of him. "Sharpay come on. Get off!" She yells to no avail.

Sharpay just keeps hitting him repeatedly as he tries to block as many hits as he can. "Sharpay he's not worth it get off." Sam yells trying to get her friend off of him.

Sharpay finally lets go of him and Gabriella pulls her back as Troy tries to come at her only to be held back by Sam and Michelle. "Troy stop." Gabriella says in a low voice. "Sharpay go wait by the car we'll bring the boxes down." she says as Sharpay just stands there. "Go!" she yells making Sharpay jump and walk out of the apartment, slamming the door.

"Come on." Gabriella says, picking up a box. Michelle and Sam hesitantly let go of Troy and go pick up some boxes of their own before walking out of the apartment.

The girls get all the boxes in the back of Sharpay's car and Gabriella tells Michelle that she'll meet them at her apartment. Gabriella then gets in the car where she sees Sharpay sitting in the passenger seat, arms crossed looking out the window.

Gabriella just sighs and starts the car, pulling out of the parking lot. She didn't know what to say to the blonde I mean she couldn't really be mad. She was just sticking up for her, but still there was no need for attacking him.

"I'm sorry." Gabriella hears Sharpay whisper a few minutes later as they park in the parking lot of Michelle's apartment. Gabriella turns to look at her and sees tears in the blonde's eyes.

Gabriella reaches over and grabs Sharpay's hand in hers. "It's okay baby. I'm not mad at you. I mean you were just sticking up for me. I just wish you would have done it in a less violent way." she says, getting no response from the blonde.

"I hate that word." Sharpay says simply, staring out the window. Gabriella just looked at the blonde waiting to see if she was going to continue. "My mom calls me that when she refers to me now." she says making the brunette look at her sadly.

"I'm sorry baby." she says, caressing the back of the blonde's hand. She didn't know what else to say to that I mean what could you say?

"Me too." the blonde says, finally looking over at the brunette. "But it's okay I don't need her. All I need is you." she says making the brunette smile softly at her.

"Well you have me." she says making the blonde nod and kiss her lightly. "Okay you ready to go in?" she asks as the blonde nods.

"Yeah let's go get you moved in so we can go on our date tonight." she says causing the brunette's grin to widen as she nods and gets out of the car.

* * *

Okay so there you goooo and this chapter was a little bit longer than the others cuz i felt bad for not updating in such a long time! Review please!?


	10. Date Gone Wrong

Okay next chapter enjoy....

Sharpay stepped out of the shower, wrapping a towel around her waist. She then stepped in front of the fog covered mirror, wiping some of the fog away with her hand. She then picked up her comb and began combing out her long blonde hair.

Tonight was her first date with Gabriella and she was so excited. She had been waiting for this since the first moment she laid eyes on the brunette, whether she admitted it or not.

Once she was done, she sat the comb down on the counter and walked out of the bedroom, feeling a rush of cold air hit her still wet skin. She shivered and quickly walked over to her walk in closet in search of the perfect outfit.

Sharpay skimmed all of her clothes in her closet trying to find something that would make her look hot, but not too easy. She really wanted to impress Gabriella, although she already had her and she knew that Gabriella didn't mind what she wore.

Sharpay folded her arms over her chest and sighed. How could you have so many clothes and nothing to wear?

She then started thinking about what Gabriella was going to wear. It didn't really matter to her Gabriella looked sexy and beautiful all in one in whatever she wore. She could be in her pajamas and her hair could be going everywhere she still somehow managed to be sexy as hell.

Sharpay finally decided on a pair of skinny jeans and a purple top. She grabbed the outfit off the hangers and carried them into the bathroom to get dressed and finish getting herself ready.

SharpayXGabriella

Over at Michelle and Gabriella's, Gabriella was having the same problem on what to wear. Michelle was sitting on the bed, watching as Gabriella threw practically all of her clothes out of her closet, that they had just hung up.

"Okay Gabriella you have to stop." Michelle finally says, after being hit with a pair of jeans thrown her way.

Gabriella just turned to her and smiled shyly when she saw the jeans on Michelle's head. "Sorry." she says, pulling the jeans off the blonde's head. "I just don't know what to wear. I want to look perfect." she says sighing.

"Gabriella you know as well as I do she doesn't care what you wear." Michelle says rolling her eyes. It was cute that Gabriella was nervous, but this was too much.

"Yes and you also know as well as I do that no matter if she cares or not I'm still going to make sure I look perfect." she says rolling her eyes right back at the blonde.

"Fine. Here wear this." Michelle says handing her some dark skinny jeans and a red top. "It looks totally hot on you." she says making the brunette laugh slightly.

"You been checking me out?" the latina asks cheekily.

"Duh." Michelle says simply making Gabriella shake her head slightly. "I mean I used to yknow? Before I started dating Sam." she says shrugging.

"Right, of course." Gabriella says rolling her eyes. Michelle just glares at her before they get interrupted my the doorbell.

"Speaking of Sam." Michelle says happily, before jumping off the bed, practically running to the front door.

Michelle opened the door revealing her stunning girlfriend. "Hey baby." Michelle says cheerfully, placing a kiss on the brunette's lips before letting her in and shutting the door behind them.

"Hey what's going on?" Sam asks her girlfriend.

"Helping Gabriella get ready for her date tonight." She says pointing to the bedroom. "She's nervous." she adds making the brunette nod.

"Yeah well I stopped by Sharpay's on my way here and she's nervous also." Sam says making the blonde shake her head.

"I don't understand why? I mean they've known each other for awhile now and it feels like they've been dating for awhile already. It's not like they don't know each other to where it would be awkward." she says making the brunette shrug.

"I don't either." she says simply before following the blonde into Gabriella's bedroom. "You look beautiful Gabriella." Sam says sincerely to the latina.

"Thank you Sam." she says smiling at the brunette. "Hopefully Sharpay feels the same way." she says laughing nervously.

"She will don't worry." Sam says making the brunette nod. "She thinks your beautiful no matter what." she adds making the latina blush slightly.

"That's what I told her." Michelle says rolling her eyes. Sure she believed it when Sam said it, but not her own best friend.

Sam just laughs and wraps her arms around the blonde's waist, kissing the side of her head. "So what are you guys doing tonight?" Gabriella asks, putting on some earrings.

"We're just going to stay in and maybe order take out and rent some movies." Michelle says causing Sam to nod in agreement.

"Sounds fun." Gabriella says smiling.

A few minutes later the girls all hear a knock on the door causing Gabriella to panic. "Oh no that's her. How do I look?" she asks touching up her hair.

"Gorgeous." Michelle says, before walking out of the room to answer the door.

"Hey Sharpay." Michelle greets.

"Hey." Sharpay replies stepping into the apartment. "Gabriella ready?" Sharpay asks.

"Yup." she hears Gabriella's voice say causing her to turn around to see the gorgeous latina.

"Wow." Sharpay breaths out, looking her girlfriend up and down. "You look so beautiful." she says making the brunette blush.

"Thank you. So do you." she says walking towards the now blushing blonde.

Sharpay smiles and leans down kissing the brunette lightly before pulling back. "Are you ready?" she asks making the brunette nod. "Okay bye guys." Sharpay says waving to Sam and Michelle.

"Bye! Don't keep her out late!" Michelle says, pointing a finger at the blonde.

"Yes ma'am." she says making Gabriella giggle and pull her girlfriend out the door.

"Okay so I'll order take out. You pick out the movie." Michelle says before kissing her girlfriend, then making her way to the phone.

"How about this?" Sam asks, going through the DVD's. Michelle turns around after hanging up the phone and shakes her head.

"No way. No sir." she says grabbing the DVD out of the brunette's hand placing it back on the shelf.

"Come on. The Texas Chain Saw Massacre is not that scary." Sam says in protest.

"Yes it is! I hate scary movies!" Michelle says crossing her arms, giving her girlfriend the puppy dog pout.

"Then why do you have it?" she asks pulling it back off the shelf.

"It's Gabriella's now pick another one!" she says sitting on the couch, pouting.

"Baby come on. You'll be fine. It's just a movie and I'll be here to protect you if you get scared." Sam says, sitting on the coffee table in front of the couch, grabbing the blonde's hands.

Michelle looks up at Sam and frowns before sighing, signaling she gave in. Sam smiles and jumps up to put the movie in the DVD player. "But if I have nightmares for months after this it's all your fault. I hope you can live with that guilt." she says crossing her arms again.

Sam just laughs looking at her girlfriend. "I think I can live with that. Besides if you do have nightmares I'll be here to protect you." she says sitting on the couch beside the blonde, pulling her into her arms.

GabriellaXSharpay

As the girls arrive at the restaurant, Sharpay gets quickly out of the car, rushing to Gabriella's side, opening the door for her. "Thank you." The brunette blushes. She wasn't used to this kind of treatment.

"No problem baby." Sharpay says, putting her arm around Gabriella's shoulders as Gabriella wrapped hers around the blondes waist and walked inside.

"Wow this place is amazing." Gabriella says looking at the elegant restaurant they had just stepped into.

"Only the best for you." Sharpay smiles placing a kiss on the brunette's lips. Sharpay then pulls her up to the podium. "Reservation for 2. Sharpay Evans." Sharpay says as the waiter looks down at his book.

"Um Is there another name it could be under?" he asks after a minute of looking over it.

"No I reserved it under Sharpay Evans." she says leaning over looking at the list. She was positive she put it under Sharpay Evans. What other name would she put it under?

"I'm sorry ma'am there is no Sharpay Evans on the list." he says looking up at her.

"What?! There has got to be a mistake!" she yells frantically. She called she knew she called. There was no way her name was not on the list.

"I'm sorry miss there is no mistake, if you take a seat we will tell you when a table is ready." he says motioning to the bench to the side.

"How long will it be?" she asks hopefully. Maybe it wouldn't be too long.

"About an hour." he says before motioning for the next couple who just walked through the door to come up.

Sharpay frowned as the man found their reservation and took them straight to a table. "That's okay Sharpay. We can wait." Gabriella says pulling her hand.

"No! I made reservations and I demand to be seated now!" she yells in the waiters face, getting dangerously close.

"Baby come on." Gabriella says pulling Sharpay over to the benches making her sit down with her. Gabriella then wraps her arms around the blonde. "It's okay baby we can wait. It's no big." Gabriella says kissing the blonde on the lips.

"Um there is a free table now girls." the waiter says staring at the two woman who had just made out in front of them.

Gabriella and Sharpay pull away and look at him weirdly then get up and follow him to his table. "Here you go I'll be back with your drinks." he says walking away.

A few moments later he appears with the girls water, and sits it down on the table then just stares at the two women.

"What?" Sharpay snaps.

"Are you guys going to kiss again?" he asks making Sharpay glare at him. "Okay I'm going to go, your waiter will be here shortly." he says, laughing nervously before rushing back to his podium.

"Douche." Sharpay mutters making Gabriella laugh slightly.

"Come on baby he just thinks we're hot together and I agree." Gabriella says smiling at the blonde. Sharpay grins and stands up, leaning over the table to kiss the brunette.

"Oh my god!" Gabriella shouts as Sharpay accidentally knocks over Gabriella's water all over the brunette.

"Gabriella! Oh my god I'm so sorry!" Sharpay says, frantically trying to dry the brunette's jeans with napkins.

"It's okay." the brunette says giggling slightly, pulling the blonde's hands away. "It's just water it'll dry." she says making the blonde sit back down across from her.

"I am so sorry." The blonde repeats making the brunette shake her head.

"Sharpay it's fine." she says making the blonde nod hesitantly. What else could go wrong tonight? Sharpay wonders hesitantly.

"Um I'll be right back." Sharpay says, grabbing her purse, rushing off to the bathroom.

GabriellaXSharpay

"Oh god Kelsi." a blonde moans, from underneath the brunette as she sucked on the blonde's neck hard, massaging her breasts with her hands. All of a sudden the girls hear a loud annoying ringing noise.

Kelsi pulls away grabbing the phone, sighing when she saw the number. "Sharpay? I thought you were on your date." Kelsi says a little out of breath.

"I am. Kelsi it's a disaster!" she shouts helplessly into the phone, sounding like she wanted to cry.

"Why what happened?" Kelsi asks fully alert now. What could possibly be going so badly.

"First the dumb hostess guy said I didn't have reservations then I spilt my water on her Kelsi!" the blonde shouts desperately.

"Sharpay you just need to relax. You get clumsy when your nervous. Remember how many things you spilt on me?" she asks laughing slightly. "And the hostess messing up isn't your fault." she adds making the blonde sigh.

"I can't help it Kelsi. I like her so much and I just want it to be perfect it's stressing me out." she says pacing around the bathroom.

"Sharpay you have to calm down, that's all I can tell you." Kelsi says before tossing the phone to the side, continuing where she left off.

"Thanks for the help." Sharpay says sarcastically, putting her phone back in her purse.

Sharpay walks back to the table to see the waiter taking Gabriella's order. She sits down just as the brunette finishes, making him turn to her so she can place her order.

Once she does he smiles and tells them that it will be right out. "Oh and make sure the salad has no tomatoes, I'm allergic." Sharpay says just as the waiter was about to walk away. He nodded and wrote it down on his tablet before walking off.

"Again I'm sorry about the water. Is it bothering you too much?" Sharpay asks hesitantly.

"No it's fine. A little cold but, it's okay." she smiles making the blonde give her an apologetic smile. Right then the waiter came back out with the girls salads, placing them in front of them.

"Thank you." Gabriella says, making him smile and nod before walking back to the kitchen. "Looks good." she says smiling as Sharpay nods in agreement before scooping some up with her fork placing it in her mouth.

GabriellaXSharpay

"AUGHH" Michelle screams, latching on to her girlfriend and tight as she could.

"Michelle, baby your fine." Sam says, trying not laugh as she holds on to her terrified girlfriend, tighter.

"Turn it off!" Michelle screams burring her head into Sam's neck.

Sam laughed slightly then felt something wet on her neck and came to the conclusion that Michelle was crying. She quickly got up and stopped the DVD and sat back down with her girlfriend. "It's okay. It's off." she says, wrapping her arms around the blonde.

"I hate scary movies." Michelle mumbles, clinging tightly to her girlfriend.

"Well now I know." Sam says laughing slightly. She had no idea anyone was this afraid of a movie. She felt horrible now. "I'm sorry." she says bringing Michelle's head up to look at hers. "You wanna watch the notebook?" she asks, knowing that it was her favorite movie.

"Uh huhh." the blonde says, nodding her head. Sam smiles and gets up placing the DVD in the player then sits back down with her girlfriend.

SharpayXGabriella

A few minutes later the date was doing great. Sharpay hadn't spilt anything else on Gabriella or vice versa. The girls were just finishing their salads while talking about random things.

Gabriella then looked up at Sharpay for the first time in a few minutes and was surprised at what she saw. "Sharpay?" she asks confused and a little freaked out.

"What?" Sharpay asks worriedly. The look on her girlfriends face was not good. Gabriella just pointed to her face, not being able to find words. "What? Do I have food on my face?" Sharpay asks making the brunette shake her head.

Sharpay just looked at her confused before pulling out her mirror. "OH MY GOD!" she yells looking into the mirror. Her face had blown up like a balloon. Sharpay quickly looked down at her salad and saw something she hadn't seen before. "Tomatoes!" she shouts, looking at the red fruit.

Sharpay drops her fork and runs off to the bathroom, leaving Gabriella at the table alone.

"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god." Sharpay repeats, trying to put makeup on her face to cover the swelling.

"Make up is not going to cover that up." Sharpay hears making her turn around to see a smirking Gabriella.

"This is not funny!" she shouts and the brunette. "How can you be laughing?!" she asks, sounding like she was about to cry.

"It's kind of funny. Wait you won't die right?" Gabriella asks making the blonde shake her head. "Okay so yeah it's funny." she says wrapping her arms around the blonde's waist.

"Don't look at me." Sharpay says turning her head away. "I look hideous."

"You look as beautiful as ever." Gabriella says, putting her hand under her chin, bringing it back to look at her. "Now how about we go get you some medicine to help with that?" she asks making the blonde nod sadly at her.

Gabriella leans forward, placing a kiss on Sharpay's swollen lips before grabbing the blonde's hand pulling her out of the bathroom, and restaurant.

SharpayXGabriella

Back at Michelle's Sam and Michelle were sitting on the couch in a heated make out session as the notebook was playing in the background. Michelle then pulls back and looks at her girlfriend. "I'm bored." she says before kissing her girlfriend again.

"Oh I'm not entertaining you enough?" Sam says in a playful hurt voice.

"No you are." Michelle laughs. "But I want to go somewhere." she says making the brunette nod.

"Okay. Where do you want to go?" she asks making the blonde put her hand on her cheek, to think. "I know where we can go." Sam says after getting no answer from the blonde. "Come on." she says pulling the blonde to her feet.

"Where are we going?" Michelle asks in a whiny voice. She didn't like not knowing what was going on. Sam just pulled her out the door without saying a word.

SharpayXGabriella

Sharpay and Gabriella were walking through the park, because that's where Sharpay's next stop was on the date. They had stopped at the store and gotten her a bottle of medicine for her to take, to help bring her face back to normal.

Gabriella had her arms around the blonde, practically holding her up as the blonde chugged more and more of the medicine. "Whoa" Sharpay giggles after almost falling. Luckily Gabriella grabbed her before she hit the ground. "You saved me!" the blonde yells hugging the brunette, giggling the entire time.

"I think your done with this." Gabriella says, taking the bottle from the blonde.

"NO!" Sharpay yells, reaching for the bottle and Gabriella just holds it away from her to where the blonde couldn't reach it. Sharpay leaned over trying to grab it and became eye level with Gabriella's exposed cleavage. "Hello." she says staring at the soft flesh.

Gabriella just smiled, and rolled her eyes pulling the blonde back up making her pout. "Gabriella! Sharpay!" the girls hear making Gabriella turn to where the sound was coming from. Sharpay tried but turned the opposite way.

"Hey guys." Gabriella greet, Sam and Michelle.

"Whose there?" Sharpay asks still looking the opposite way. "Show yourself!" she yells in a brave voice. Gabriella just shakes her head and turns her girlfriend around facing the other couple making her giggle and say 'oh.'

"Oh my god what happened to your face?!" Michelle asks rushing over. Before anyone could answer they saw a flash and turned to see Sam taking pictures of the blonde.

"Hey Sharpay what did I tell you about to much botox?" she says laughing making the others glare at her. Well Gabriella and Michelle glared anyways. Sharpay just grabbed the bottle back from Gabriella chugging some more.

"Sam put it up." Michelle says pushing the camera down with her hand. "What happened?" Michelle asks seriously.

"They put tomatoes in her salad on accident and now she's drugged up." Gabriella says pulling Sharpay back to her who had started to chase a lightning bug. The girls just nod, trying not to laugh at Sharpay's behavior. "Okay well we're going to go." Gabriella says pulling Sharpay away.

"Come on baby." Gabriella says sitting Sharpay on a bench, beside the pond that the park had. "Hey your face is looking better already." Gabriella says, softly touching the blonde's cheek.

Sharpay just looked at the brunette her face inches away from her girlfriends. Some how being this close to her calmed her. Made things more clear apart from being so drugged up earlier.

Gabriella was like a different kind of drug. A good one and she was definitely already addicted to her like a drug. "This is beautiful." Gabriella says, turning her head away from the blonde to look at the sun that was setting behind the pond.

Sharpay looked over at the sunset and wrapped her arms around the brunette. "Yeah it is." she whispers, putting her chin on the brunette's shoulder. Gabriella turned back to her girlfriend and smiled, their faces inches away once again.

Sharpay's heart started racing at the closeness of the two. They had been that close plenty of times but it still gave her butterflies and made her heart skip a beat whenever the brunette looked at her. And she figured it would be that way for the rest of her life. She hoped that she would always be able to be this close to the brunette.

Sharpay slowly started leaning in about to place a sweet slow kiss on the brunette's awaiting lips when the sprinklers went off, soaking them with water. "Oh my god!" Gabriella yells, getting up.

She then turns to see Sharpay just sitting in the water with tears in her eyes. She may have been wet but she could definitely tell that the blonde was about to cry. "Baby what's the matter?" Gabriella asks pulling the blonde up with her. She was still standing in the sprinklers but right now all she cared about was her girlfriend.

"I wanted this to be the perfect date and it was horrible!" Sharpay shouts, tears trickling down her face.

"Baby it was perfect." Gabriella whispers, wrapping her arms around the blonde's waist.

"What date were you on?" Sharpay asks making the brunette giggle.

"Sharpay I was with you. That is what made this perfect. I don't care that we didn't have reservations or that you spilt water on me or that your face swelled up like a balloon. I don't even mind being soaked with sprinklers. All that I care about is being with you, and I was which makes it perfect." she says, now making the blonde cry even more, but this time happy tears.

Sharpay didn't even know what to say. She just wrapped her arms around the brunette's neck, pulling her in for a deep passionate kiss, still not even noticing they were standing in the sprinklers.

Review please :) I love you Sam!!


	11. Beyond Amazing

**I'm In Love With A Stripper**

* * *

Sharpay woke up the next morning, feeling a weight on top of her. She looked down slightly and saw a brunette laying with her head on the blonde's chest and her arm slung across the blonde's waist as she slept. Sharpay smiled, running her fingers through the brunette's hair careful not to wake her.

Sharpay's grin grew even wider as she began to think of the events from last night. It had been the best night of her entire life...

_Sharpay pulled away from Gabriella, breathing heavily from their intense kiss. She rest her forehead against the brunette's and smiled, looking her in the eyes. "Do you want to go back to my place?" Sharpay asked making the brunette nod and lean forward capturing the blonde's lips with hers once again. _

_Finally reaching the car in what should have only taken about 5 minutes instead of the 15 it took them, they managed to both get in the car before once again attaching their lips to one another. They couldn't keep their lips away from the others. _

_Sharpay finally pulled back from the brunette, putting the car into Drive, and pulled out of the parking lot. The entire drive back to Sharpay's Gabriella was driving Sharpay insane. She was touching her thighs, getting dangerously close to her hot throbbing center, and also kissing her neck teasingly._

_When they finally arrived at Sharpay's apartment after what felt like forever to Sharpay, they quickly exited the car, practically running into the building and onto the elevator. Gabriella, pinned Sharpay against the door of the elevator, kissing her hungrily._

_Sharpay wrapped her arms, firmly around the brunette's waist pulling her even closer to her. She then slid her hands down, groping the brunette's ass making Gabriella let out an involuntary moan._

_Gabriella slid her hands down to the zipper of Sharpay's pants and undid them quickly. She was about to pull the blonde's pants down, but heard the ding of the elevator and the door open. _

_The girls pulled apart and turned to see two men standing, staring at them, wide eyed. The two girls didn't even acknowledge the two men. Gabriella just grabbed Sharpay's hand dragging her to Sharpay's apartment. _

_Once at the door, Sharpay fumbled with her keys while Gabriella's lips were still attached with her own. She finally got the door opened and they stumbled into the apartment never breaking their kiss. _

_Sharpay slammed Gabriella up against the door, causing the brunette to let out a gasp. Sharpay then slid her hands down to the hem of Gabriella's shirt and slowly slid off, only breaking the kiss long enough to get the shirt off._

_Sharpay moved her hands up, caressing the brunette's breast through her bra, making Gabriella moan with pleasure. _

_Gabriella slid her hand down and started rubbing Sharpay's crotch through her jeans making Sharpay pull away from the kiss letting out a low moan. Gabriella then took this opportunity and flipped them, pinning Sharpay against the wall. _

_Gabriella continued rubbing Sharpay through her jeans, while kissing and sucking hard on the blonde's neck making Sharpay squirm. "Gabriella please take them off." Sharpay moans. _

_Gabriella smiles and moves down, sliding Sharpay's jeans off slowly, kissing every inch of Sharpay's legs on her way back up. Gabriella then grabs the hem of Sharpay's shirt and pulls it off before attaching her lips to the blonde's once again. _

_Sharpay slides her hands down and unbuttons Gabriella's jeans and pulls them off with Gabriella's help. _

_Sharpay then pushes Gabriella backing her up towards Sharpay's bedroom, not pulling away from the brunette's lips. _

_Once in the bedroom Sharpay pushes Gabriella onto the bed and crawls on top of her straddling her waist. She then moves down, kissing the brunette's neck. While continuing her assault on the brunette's neck, she moves her hands around the brunette's back and skillfully unclasps the brunette's bra, tossing it to the side. _

_Sharpay sits up and looks at an almost naked Gabriella and smiles softly. "You are so beautiful." she whispers making the brunette smile adoringly at the blonde. _

_Sharpay them moves down and begins sucking lightly on one of the brunette's breast making her moan in pure pleasure. Sharpay then begins sucking hard on the brunette's breast, flicking her nipple with her tongue backing the brunette gasp, arching her back up off the bed. _

"_That feels so good." the brunette moans out, tangling her hands in the blonde's gorgeous locks. _

_Sharpay slides down the brunette's body, kissing her stomach and stops when she gets to Gabriella's boyshorts. Sharpay smiles and slides them down, discarding them to the side. _

_She then moves back up to the brunette's center, placing a few teasing kisses, making the brunette grown and buck her hips for more. _

_Sharpay just smiles and continues, moving up the brunette's body until she got to her lips and kissed her deeply. Gabriella then flipped them over, surprising Sharpay, making her gasp. _

_Gabriella quickly moves down, pulling Sharpay's underwear off of her, tossing them carelessly to the side. She then moves up to Sharpay's center, teasingly licking it making Sharpay squirm. _

_Gabriella then licks up Sharpay's toned stomach, to her neck. "You taste so good." Gabriella purrs, making Sharpay give her a sexy smile. _

_Sharpay smiles and slowly slides her hand down her lovers body, stopping once she reached Gabriella's hot throbbing center. "Sharpay." Gabriella says, her voice shaking a little bit. _

"_What is it?" Sharpay asks concerned, looking up at her girlfriend. _

"_I've never done this." Gabriella says making Sharpay look at her confused. _

"_Never had sex?" Sharpay asks making the brunette let out a small laugh. _

"_No. I've just never had sex with a girl. I'm probably bad." Gabriella says, her face turning a bright shade of red. _

_Sharpay lifts Gabriella's head up so that she is looking her in the eyes. "Baby it's okay. You'll be fine." Sharpay says kissing the brunette deeply. _

"_But." Gabriella says, pulling away from the kiss making Sharpay sigh. She needed Gabriella now. "What if I am bad?" she asks, nervousness written all over her face. _

"_Baby I don't care. I promise you it's going to be the most amazing time of my life no matter if your bad or not." she says making the brunette look at her still a little unsure. "You know why?" Sharpay asks making the brunette shake her head. "Because it's with you." she says causing a smile to errupt on the brunette's face. _

_Gabriella forcibly placed her lips on the blondes kissing her with so much passion. Sharpay then slid her hand down slowly reaching the brunette's entrance. She paused for a moment waiting for any red flags. _

_When Gabriella bucked her hips forward she knew she wanted this so she thrust her fingers in deep to the brunette, causing her to pull away from the kiss moaning loudly. _

"_Oh god Sharpay." the brunette moaned out, placing her head down against Sharpay's shoulder, breathing heavily. _

_Gabriella then slowly slid her quivering hand down to Sharpay's entrance. She slowly thrust her fingers in, wanting to give Sharpay the same pleasure that she was getting. _

_When she heard Sharpay moan she knew that she was doing it right and she began to pick up speed, matching Sharpay's thrusts. "Gabriella." the blonde moaned, throwing her head back in pleasure. _

_The girls continued to work their fingers inside the other, panting and moaning with every thrust. _

_With a few more thrusts both girls came at the same time, screaming out the others name. Sharpay then flipped Gabriella onto her back and slid down her lovers body, wanting to taste some of her sweet cum. _

_Gabriella moaned when she felt Sharpay's warm tongue lapping at her center, licking and sucking her clean. "Sharpay please don't stop." Sharpay heard Gabriella moan. Sharpay smiled and continued to suck and lick Gabriella making the brunette moan louder and louder. _

_Within minutes and a few more thrusts of Sharpay's tongue, Gabriella was cumming all over again, screaming out Sharpay's name when she hit her climax. _

_Sharpay licked up all the loose cum and moved her way back up to Gabriella, kissing her deeply allowing Gabriella to taste herself. Sharpay then pulled away and lightly kissed the brunette's neck waiting on her to come down from her high. _

"_That was amazing." Gabriella pants, as Sharpay wraps her arms around the brunette's shoulders. _

"_Definitely." Sharpay agrees making the brunette smile and cuddle up to her. _

_Within minutes the two were sound asleep, cuddled up to one another. _

Sharpay soon felt movement from on top of her and looked down to see big brown eyes staring at her. _"_Morning sleepy head._"_ Sharpay says sweetly, moving some hair out of the brunette's face.

Gabriella smiles sweetly at her girlfriend before replying, "Morning."

"How did you sleep?" Sharpay asks her girlfriend.

"Great." Gabriella smiles, before sitting up, straddling her girlfriends waist. "Last night was so amazing Sharpay." Gabriella smiles, her face inches away from the blondes.

Sharpay just nods, grinning before reaching up, capturing the brunette's lips within her own.

Gabriella pulls back and moves her kisses, down the blonde's jaw and neck. "I love you so much." Sharpay whispers_. _After realizing she had said that out loud Sharpay snapped her eyes opened, to see Gabriella looking at her, shocked.

Of course she loved the brunette. She loved her with all her heart, they just hadn't said that to one another yet, and she wasn't sure how the brunette felt. I mean was it to soon? They had only been dating for a couple of days.

"You love me?" the brunette asks, shocked from what the blonde had just said.

"Gabriella..." the blonde starts, not knowing how to take back what she just said. There was no way she could take it back. It was out there and that was that. "Yeah. I love you." she says her voice shaking a bit. She wasn't sure what Gabriella was going to say back to her.

"I love you too Sharpay." the brunette says, both shocking and relieving the brunette.

"You do?" the blonde asks, letting out a sigh of relief.

"Yeah." Gabriella says, pushing a stray piece of blonde hair, behind her girlfriends ear. "Sharpay I have loved you ever since I first saw you and you were saving me from those thugs." Gabriella says, making Sharpay get tears in her eyes.

"Really?" she asks unbelievingly. She had no idea that the brunette had felt that way all this time. She was quite relieved.

"Yes really. I felt something in my stomach the first time I looked at you and I didn't know what it was until now. It was love." she says making the blonde smile and pull her down for a deep passionate kiss.

GabriellaXSharpay

Gabriella walked into her apartment quietly, not wanting to wake Michelle. It was still pretty early and she knew she was probably asleep.

She walked through the living room and got to her door when she heard someone clear their throat, from behind her. She turned around and saw Michelle and Sam sitting on the couch looking at her with raised eyebrows.

"Where were you all night young lady?" Michelle asks, waving a finger at Gabriella.

"I'd say with Sharpayyy." Sam says in a teasing voice making Gabriella glare at her and Michelle laugh.

Gabriella just rolls her eyes, and walks into her bedroom, ignoring her friends. Michelle and Sam quickly get up walking into Gabriella's room wanting to hear details.

"So how was she?" Michelle asks sitting on Gabriella's bed along with Sam.

"Um hello? Is that any of your business? And besides how do you know we even slept together?" Gabriella asks, crossing her arms making the couple laugh out loud.

"Um because you haven't been able to stop smiling since you walked through that door." Michelle says making Sam nod.

"And you have the after sex glow." Sam adds making Michelle nod in agreement.

"And last but not least, your wearing Sharpay's clothes." Michelle says making Gabriella glare at her.

"How do you know they are hers?" Gabriella says, crossing her arms.

"They're hers." Sam confirms. Being her best friend of course she would know weather or not they were Sharpay's. Michelle just smiles proudly as Gabriella glares at them.

"Okay so we did, but it's still none of your business." she says simply.

"Come on!" Michelle whines, making Gabriella raise her eyebrows. "I just want to know how it was. I mean it was your first time and all." she says making Gabriella sigh.

"It was amazing." Gabriella says, dreamily, sitting on the bed beside them making the couple smile at her. "I can't even explain it. It was just beyond amazing." she says, not being able to hide her smile.

"That's great." Michelle says, as Sam nods. "I'm so happy for you Gabriella." She adds making Gabriella smile at her.

"Thank you." she says as Michelle says 'no problem.' "Oh and she told me she loved me." she adds making the other two girls shriek.

"Really?!" They ask all giddy like a bunch of middle schoolers. Gabriella just nods, smiling like a fool. "Did you say it back?" Michelle asks.

"Of course." Gabriella confirms making them smile even bigger. "I love her so much." Gabriella smiles. Michelle was so happy her friend had finally found someone that loved her and that she loved back. Especially after having someone like Troy.

GabriellaXSharpay

Later that day Sharpay walked into Gabriella and Michelle's apartment and saw Michelle and Sam cuddled up on one end of the couch and Gabriella under a blanket on the other end.

Gabriella looked up and immediately smiled when she saw the blonde walking through the door. "Hey." Gabriella says as Sharpay approaches her.

"Hi." Sharpay replies, all smiles as she bends down kissing the brunette softly. Gabriella places her arms around Sharpay's neck, pulling her down, to where the blonde was straddling the brunette and deepened the kiss.

"Should we leave?" Sam asks after a few minutes.

The girls pull apart and see Michelle and Sam staring at them from the other end of the couch. Sharpay gets off Gabriella's lap and sits beside her, both blushing a deep shade of red.

"Sorry." Sharpay mumbles, cuddling up to Gabriella underneath the blanket. Michelle and Sam just smiles at the new couple in love and turn back to the movie they had been watching.

* * *

Please tell me what you think i haven't been getting reviews so i'm thinking this sucks so if i don't get more reviews i'm really not going to continue this


	12. Sick

* * *

Three weeks had past since Sharpay and Gabriella's first date and things between the two have been perfect.

Sharpay walked down the hallway she knew all too well and stopped when she approached the door. She opened the door and saw Michelle and Sam sitting on the couch, eating cereal. "Hey she still asleep?" Sharpay asks making them nod.

Sharpay smiles and walks into Gabriella's room and sees her curled up in a ball, the covers pulled tightly around her. Sharpay walks over and sits on the edge of the bed and sees Gabriella open her eyes, looking at the blonde. "Hi." she says tiredly.

"Hey baby." Sharpay says, leaning down to kiss the brunette, only to have her pull away. "What's wrong?" Sharpay asks worriedly.

"I just threw up." Gabriella says, pulling the sheet over her mouth.

Sharpay feels the protectiveness building up inside her as she pulls Gabriella into her arms. "You're sick?" Sharpay asks making the brunette nod. "What's wrong?" she asks, running her fingers through the brunette's hair.

"I don't know it was just sudden I woke up and I was fine then I just got nauseous." she says, cuddling up to the blonde.

"Do you still feel that way?" Sharpay asks concerned.

"A little bit, but not bad." the brunette replies with a sigh.

"Okay well don't worry, I am going to stay here with you all day and tend to your every need." Sharpay says making the brunette shake her head.

"You don't have to do that." she replies, looking up at the blonde.

"I know I don't, but I want to." she says stealing a kiss before the brunette can turn away.

"Gross! My breath probably smells horrible!" Gabriella shrieks.

Sharpay just shrugs and smiles. "I don't care." she says simply.

An hour later Gabriella had fallen back asleep, and Sharpay was beginning to get hungry. She slowly and quietly crawled out from underneath her girlfriend. She placed a kiss on her forehead and crept out the room.

"Hey didn't think you guys were ever going to come out." Sam says, from on the couch.

"Gabriella's sick." Sharpay says, sighing.

"What? Is she okay?" Michelle asks, her protectiveness of her best friend kicking in.

"Yeah she's fine, she's sleeping." Sharpay says, making the blonde nod and let out a sigh of relief. "I'm just going to make something to eat." she says walking over to the kitchen.

"Okay." Michelle says, before getting up off the couch. "I'm going to go change then we can go." she tells her girlfriend before kissing her on the lips and walking into her bedroom.

"Where are you guys going?" Sharpay asks Sam, from in the kitchen where she was looking for something to eat.

"To have lunch." Sam says making Sharpay nod.

"Okay I'm ready." Michelle says, entering the room again. Sam looks up at her and smiles, getting up off the couch, walking over to her, placing a kiss on her lips.

"Okay bye Sharpay." They both say as they walk out the door. Sharpay just waves as she pulls out things to make a sandwich.

A few minutes later Sharpay was preparing a sandwich when she heard a door slam and Gabriella gagging. She ran as fast as she could into Gabriella's bathroom and saw her leaning over the toilet puking her guts out.

Sharpay quickly walked over, kneeling down beside her girlfriend, and rubbed circles on her back, while holding her hair out of her face.

Once Gabriella was done, She sat back and snuggled into her girlfriend. "Your okay baby." Sharpay says softly, running her fingers through the brunette's hair. "Come here let's clean you up." Sharpay says, helping her girlfriend up off the ground.

Sharpay sat Gabriella on the cabinet like you would a little girl, and got a wet cloth, cleaning the brunette's mouth off. "Here." Sharpay says, handing her a small cup of water.

Gabriella takes the cup and rinses her mouth out then spits it into the sink. "Okay not let's get you back into bed." Sharpay says, helping Gabriella back off the cabinet and into bed.

"Will you lay with me?" Gabriella asks, looking up at her girlfriend with sad eyes. Sharpay's heart melted and she nodded, quickly getting into bed with her girlfriend, holding her close.

Sharpay had Gabriella asleep in no time. She just laid there, running her fingers gently through the brunette's long locks. "I love you." Sharpay whispers kissing the side of Gabriella's head softly.

GabriellaXSharpay

Sam and Michelle were sitting at a table outside a little café talking and sipping on some water, waiting on their food. "I hope Gabriella is okay." Michelle says worriedly looking over at her girlfriend.

"She'll be fine. She probably has that bug that's going around right now." Sam says making Michelle nod.

"I know it's just she hardly ever gets sick, other than like a headache or stuffy nose." Michelle says.

Sam was about to reply, but the waiter walked over handing them their food. "You're probably just worrying to much." Sam says, taking a bite of her burger.

"Yeah maybe your right." Michelle says nodding, before digging into her own food.

About an hour later Michelle and Sam were getting ready to leave when they saw Sharpay and Gabriella walking by. "Hey guys." Sam says a little confused. Weren't they just at home in bed?

"Hey." Gabriella says, a smile on her face, looking perfectly fine.

"I thought you were sick?" Michelle asks her best friend, confused.

"I was, but once I woke up I felt fine. I guess I just needed some rest." she replies shrugging. "And now I need food I'm so hungry." she says, pulling Sharpay's hand inside the café.

"That's odd." Michelle says before looking over at her girlfriend who was in thought. "What?" she asks making her girlfriend look up at her giving her a look. "What?" she repeats.

"Hello? Only sick in the morning?" Sam asks, making a lightbulb go off in Michelle's head.

"Oh my god she's pregnant!" Michelle yells making Sam sush her.

"When's the last time you think Gabriella and Troy had sex?" Sam asks, making Michelle scrunch up her nose.

"I don't know I don't ask her those kind of things about him. I didn't want to know." She says with a screwed up face. "So you think we should go tell them?" Michelle asks making Sam look inside to see Gabriella and Sharpay cuddled up in line, smiles on their faces.

"They look so happy I don't want to ruin it. Besides she could just actually be sick. We could be completely wrong." Sam says shaking her head.

"No she's pregnant she has to be!" Michelle says.

"Look just leave them be we will tell them later." Sam says making Michelle shake her head.

"We have to tell her to at least take a test." Michelle says.

"I know but we'll tell them after they get back from lunch." Sam says making Michelle nod. "You ready?" she asks her girlfriend.

"Yup let's go." She says, getting up, taking her girlfriends hand in hers as they walk to their car.

GabriellaXSharpay

Gabriella and Sharpay were not seated at a table, eating their food, although Gabriella was only picking at hers. "Hey I thought you said you were starving?" Sharpay asks watching her girlfriend.

"I was." Gabriella says with a shrug.

"What's wrong?" Sharpay asks worriedly. Her girlfriend was acting really strange.

"I'm just thinking." Gabriella says, with another shrug, while still picking at her food with a fork.

"Okay would you stop that?" Sharpay asks taking the fork away from her girlfriend. "What's wrong? Talk to me." Sharpay says, taking Gabriella's hand in hers.

"What if I'm pregnant?" Gabriella says looking down, her voice so low Sharpay barely heard it.

"What?" Sharpay asks, shocked. She had never even thought of that as a possibility.

"Yeah I mean me and Troy have only been broken up for like 3 weeks now and we did have sex." Gabriella says making the blonde just look at her speechless. "Would you leave me if is was?" Gabriella asks, tears brimming her eyes.

Sharpay then gets up and moves over to Gabriella's side of the table and kneels down beside her. "No baby of course not. I love you and if you are I'm going to help you. I'll be there through it all I promise." Sharpay says causing the brunette to leap into her arms hugging her.

"I love you too." Gabriella says, burying her head in her girlfriends neck.

"It'll be okay I promise. We can finish eating then I'll run to the store and get you a test okay?" Sharpay asks, making the brunette pull away and nod.

"Okay." the blonde repeats, standing up, moving back over to her chair to eat. Sharpay just looks at her food for a minute then back up at Gabriella. "Okay I can't eat." she says.

"Me either." the brunette agrees.

"Okay let's go." Sharpay says, standing up, grabbing Gabriella's hand and walking off.

GabriellaXSharpay

Sharpay walked into the drug store in search of a pregnancy test. 'Where are they even at?' she asks herself. She had no idea where they were it wasn't as if she's ever had to worry about them. I mean she's never had sex with a man to where she would get pregnant.

She thought about asking for help, but when she saw it was a teenage boy at the register she just felt that would be awkward. She could call Gabriella, but Gabriella had enough to worry about which is why she volunteered to go and get it herself.

Sharpay first went over to the tampons and pads thinking maybe they could be over there with all the women's things I mean it was women who needed them right?

She approached the isle and saw that they were not there. She sighed an continued walking up and down every isle in search of one. Finally she gave up and decided to ask the boy at the register.

She walked up to him and he dropped the magazine he was reading and smiled at her. "Why hello there." he says, trying to look cool. Sharpay just gives him a fake grin as he looks her up and down. "What can I do for you?" he asks, smirking. Of course he meant that in a dirty way.

"Um I need a pregnancy test." she says, making his smile fade.

"Oh um isle 9." he says making her smirk as she walked off to isle 9 to pick a few up. She then walked back up to the register placing them all on the counter. "You know I was thinking. So your pregnant. I can deal with that." he says making her roll her eyes.

"1 they are for a friend and 2 I'm gay, but thanks anyways." she says as he adds up her total.

"A lesbian huh? That's pretty hot. That's cool with me." he says, handing her the bag. Sharpay just rolls her eyes, yanking the bag from him and walks out of the store.

GabriellaXSharpay

The couple walk inside of Gabriella's apartment, holding the bag with the tests in it and they see that the apartment is empty, much to their liking. They wanted to be alone for this.

"You want me to wait out here?" Sharpay asks as Gabriella nods. Sharpay just says okay and sits on the bed as Gabriella walks in the bathroom with the tests.

A few minutes later Gabriella walks out, one test in her hand. "You look I can't." Gabriella says, forcing the test in the blonde's hand.

Sharpay took a deep breath and looked at the test in front of her. "It's negative." she says making Gabriella look up at her and smile.

"Really?" Gabriella asks happily. It wasn't that she didn't want a baby she did. She just didn't want Troy's baby. Don't get her wrong. If she was to be pregnant she would love the baby just as much as any baby, but if it was negative she was going to be somewhat relieved.

"Really. Try the others though to be sure." Sharpay says, making Gabriella nod and return to the bathroom. "You need something to drink?" she asks making the brunette yell yes. Sharpay just laughed and went and got her a glass of water.

Minutes later Gabriella was on the last test. The first two had been negative, but if this one was positive that could mean she really was pregnant the others could have just been wrong. It all came down to this one.

Sharpay took the test from Gabriella's hands already knowing after the first two, that Gabriella wanted Sharpay to look for her. "It's negative." Sharpay says making Gabriella smile and hug her.

"Oh my god I was so scared." she says, letting out a sigh of relief. "I didn't think I was ready to be a mom." she says, making Sharpay nod and hold her close.

"Of course you would have been baby, but it's okay you don't have to worry about it right now." she says. Gabriella just smiles and kisses the blonde deeply.

A little later Michelle and Sam walk in the door and don't see the other couple anywhere. "Their cars were outside they're here." Sam says, making Michelle nod.

They then heard noises coming from inside Gabriella's room and they walked over to the door. "Guys?" Michelle says, knocking on the door. "We need to talk to you it's very important." she adds.

A few minutes later the door opened, revealing Gabriella, with her shirt on backwards, hair everywhere and a flushed face. "What?" she asks, half annoyed have worried because they made it sound serious.

"Sorry to interrupt, but it's important." Sam says, making Gabrielle nod.

Sam and Michelle sat down on the couch and waited as Gabriella and Sharpay followed and sat down, Gabriella on Sharpay's lap. "What's up?" Sharpay asks looking between them.

"Um we have something to tell you guys but we don't know how you will take it." Michelle says nervously.

"Just tell us." They both say together. They just wanted them to get on with it so they could continue what they were doing.

"Well we think that..." Sam starts

"Gabriella your pregnant!" Michelle blurts out making Sharpay and Gabriella laugh. "It's not funny Gabriella I mean look at the evidence!"

"Michelle chill. I'm not." she says making the blonde look at her confused. "We thought that too so we bought some tests and they were all negative." she says making the blonde let out a breath of relief.

"Thank god." she says looking over at her girlfriend. "I told you she wasn't!" she says earning a slap to the back of the head.

"Okay so now that, that's over..." Gabriella drags out looking at her girlfriend with a mischievous smile. Sharpay just smiles and picks Gabriella up, making the brunette squeal in surprise, and carries her into her room.

Michelle looks over and Sam and smiles. "I think they have the right idea." she says, leaning in to give Sam a kiss only to be met with her cheek.

Michelle just pulls back and gives Sam a confused look. "Trying to make me look like that bad guy here." she says referring to when Michelle told Sam she knew Gabriella wasn't really pregnant.

"Baby I was kidding." Michelle retorts, trying once again to kiss the brunette, only to have her get up, causing Michelle to fall face first onto the couch. "Baby." Michelle whines as Sam just smirks.

"Come in here so I can punish you." Sam says, smirking at the blonde before walking into Michelle's room.

Michelle just smiles and runs, quickly into her bedroom, closing the door behind her.

* * *

Okay so there you go...leave reviews if you want me to update otherwise i'm not lol so please tell me what u think! it'll make me very very happy =] and I LOVE YOU SAM! =]


	13. Doctor

Hope you enjoy!!

* * *

Sharpay woke up the next morning with a big smile on her face. She opened her eyes and then noticed the empty space next to her. She frowned when she heard gagging coming from the bathroom.

Sharpay quickly got up and ran into the bathroom, where she found Gabriella leaning over the toilet throwing up.

She walked over and gently rubbed her hand in circles on Gabriella's back as she held her hair back. "Your okay baby I got you." she whispered soothingly into the brunettes ear.

Once she was done Sharpay pulled her into her arms and kissed the side of the brunette's head. "Are you okay now?" she asked, running her fingers softly through the brunette's hair.

"Yeah." Gabriella replies in a raspy tone. Sharpay just nods and gets up, helping Gabriella up also. She cleans her up then leads her back into her bedroom and helps onto the bed.

Gabriella cuddles into Sharpay holding her closely to her. "Babe I think you should go to the doctor." Sharpay says only to have Gabriella shake her head. "Why? Obviously it wasn't a 24 hour bug your still sick." Sharpay says seriously.

"Look I'll go if it gets any worse I promise." Gabriella says looking up at the blonde who didn't say anything. "Okay?" Gabriella presses.

Sharpay just lets out a big sigh as she looks down at her pouting girlfriend. "Fine." she breathes out making the brunette smile at her and lay her head back down on her stomach.

"Are you hungry?" Gabriella asks after a brief silence. She turns and looks up at her girlfriend who was giving her a confused look. "Your stomach is growling." Gabriella adds making Sharpay laugh.

"Oh um yeah a little bit." Sharpay says a little embarrassed.

"Okay let's go get you something." Gabriella says sitting up only to be pulled back down by her girlfriend.

"No. I'll go get me something. You will stay in bed." she says making her girlfriend pout at her.

"But I wanna come with you." Gabriella whines, giving her best puppy dog face. "Puh puh puhlease let me go with you." she pouts knowing it would break the blonde.

"Baby don't do that." Sharpay whines. She always did that to her and she knew that it always worked. "Your sick you need rest." Sharpay says somewhat sternly.

"Okay I'll lay on the couch while you make something." Gabriella reasons making the blonde nod.

"Okay come one." she says helping the brunette out of bed and out of the room onto the couch. "Okay stay here I'll just be in the kitchen." she says making her girlfriend nod. "Watch her guys." Sharpay tells Michelle and Sam who were sitting on the other couch.

They just nodded and Sharpay leaned down kissing the brunette before making her way into the kitchen to get something to eat.

"How you feeling?" Michelle asks the brunette who was now cuddled up on the couch.

"I'm okay a little nauseous." Gabriella replies frowning. Michelle just nodded at her giving her a sad face. Michelle hated seeing her best friend sick. "I have to go to the bathroom." Gabriella says slowly getting off the couch.

Feeling a little light headed she just stayed still for a moment until her vision cleared. "You okay?" Michelle asks worriedly.

Gabriella just nods, mustering up the best smile she could before getting up off the couch to head to the bathroom.

Sharpay was in the kitchen putting a pizza in the oven when she heard a big thud and Michelle scream. She quickly ran into the living room where she saw Gabriella passed out on the floor.

"What happened?" she yells frantically running to her girlfriends side, gathering her in her arms.

"She got up to go to the bathroom and passed out." Sam says as she holds Michelle close to her.

"Let's get her to the hospital." Sharpay says scooping her girlfriend up in her arms.

GabriellaXSharpay

Gabriella blinked a couple of times trying to clear her foggy vision. "Hurry." she heard the voice of her girlfriend say frantically. She looked up and saw Sharpay looking scared.

"Sharpay?" Gabriella asks, her voice low and raspy.

Sharpay looked down quickly after hearing her girlfriends voice and smiled. "Oh my god your awake!" she says happily, smothering her girlfriend with a big hug.

"Yeah what happened?" Gabriella asks rubbing her head. It was pounding and she didn't know why.

"You passed out." Sharpay says, concern and fear filing her voice.

"Oh." Gabriella says simply. That explains the headache. "Where are we going?" she asks confused.

"Hospital." Sharpay says simply, running her hands through the brunette's hair.

"Why? I'm fine." the brunette says stubbornly.

"Gabriella you said if it got worse you would go. Well it got worse." Sharpay says giving her a stern look. Gabriella had scared the shit out of her and no puppy dog face was getting her out of this.

Knowing Sharpay was serious Gabriella just sighed defeated. "I just want to make sure everything is okay." Sharpay says in a softer tone.

"What if there is something wrong with me like bad?" Gabriella asks, worriedly.

"Nothing is wrong baby I'm sure it's nothing. You will be fine, and even IF something is wrong. Emphasis on if. Then we will get through it together. I won't let anything happen to you I promise." Sharpay says making the brunette nod and cuddle into her.

"You took quite a fall. Got a nice bump to prove it." Sharpay says, rubbing the back of Gabriella's head. Gabriella just nods and snuggles into her girlfriend more, hoping to make the pain go away.

GabriellaXSharpay

Minutes later the girls arrived at the hospital and Gabriella and Sharpay walked into the doctors office. Gabriella was holding on to Sharpay for dear life. She hated doctors. She then saw her doctor walk in with a needle in his hand.

"What are you going to do with that?" she asks worriedly making him laugh a little.

"I am just going to draw a little of your blood." he says sitting down next to her.

"Do you know what may be wrong doctor?" Sharpay asks worriedly as she held one of Gabriella's hands tightly in hers.

"She may just be anemic I just need to take some blood work and see." he says shrugging. "I'm pretty positive it's nothing to worry about." he says calming Sharpay a lot.

Gabriella on the other hand was still beyond freaked out. She hated doctors and more than she hated doctors she hated needles. "Okay Gabriella put your hand in a fist and squeeze." he says.

Gabriella looks away and squeezes Sharpay's hand tightly making the blonde let out a small yelp.

Sharpay felt horrible. Gabriella looked like she was about to cry and all Sharpay could do was hold her hand and tell her everything would be okay. She wished she could switch places with her.

"Okay your all done." the doctor says making Gabriella loosen her grip just a little as she turned back to look at him.

She saw the tube that had her blood in it and felt as if she was going to pass out again. "You took all that?" she asks in disbelief. It looked like he had taken a gallon.

"Yes ma'am." he says laughing a bit. He got that reaction a lot. "Okay I will call you later tonight with the results." he says, leaving the room.

"You okay?" Sharpay asks helping the brunette up off the chair.

"Yeah I'm okay." Gabriella nods, wrapping her arms around the blondes waist, hugging her tight.

"You did good." Sharpay smiles as the brunette pulls away from her. "You deserve a lollipop." Sharpay says pulling one out of her bag.

Gabriella laughs at her girlfriend. "Are you serious? What am I 5?" she asks disbelievingly.

"Fine I'll eat it." Sharpay says, about to stick it in her mouth only to be stopped by a hand on her wrist.

"No! I want it!" Gabriella pouts making Sharpay smile.

"Okay." Sharpay says handing her to lollipop. Gabriella smiles and kisses her girlfriend before sticking the lollipop in her mouth.

The girls walk out hand in hand and see Sam and Michelle waiting in the waiting room. "How did it go?" Michelle asks jumping out of her seat. She had been so worried about her best friend.

"I got a lollipop." Gabriella smiles, showing Michelle the lollipop.

Michelle just raises her eyebrows at the brunette. "That's good." she says slowly. "But what did the doctor say?!" she screams making the 3 girls jump a little.

"Chill. He took some blood and is going to call with the results later. He said he doesn't think its anything serious." Sharpay says easing the other blonde slightly.

Gabriella then lets out a long yawn and lays her head on the blonde's shoulder. "You ready to go home?" Sharpay asks in voice as if she was talking to a 5 year old. Gabriella just nods and mumbles 'mhmm'

GabriellaXSharpay

Once at home Sharpay had Gabriella go straight to bed and get tucked in. "Are you going to lay with me?" Gabriella asks, with her puppy dog face.

"I have to go to work actually babe." Sharpay says, feeling the guilt wash over her.

"Oh." Gabriella says simply, sadness filling her eyes.

"Yeah, but I'll have Michelle come keep you company and I'll be home when you wake up in the morning I promise." Sharpay says sitting on the bed beside her girlfriend.

"Okay." Gabriella says simply, her voice still filled with disappointment and sadness.

Not knowing what else to say Sharpay just kissed the brunette quickly and got up off the bed only to be pulled back by a hand on her wrist. "I don't want you to go." Gabriella says making Sharpay sigh.

"I know baby but I have to. I wish I could stay with you and make you feel better but I can't." Sharpay says, tears brimming her eyes. She felt horrible.

"It's not just that." Gabriella says looking down.

"What do you mean?" Sharpay asks confused. "What else is it?"

"It's...nothing." Gabriella lies.

Sharpay knew Gabriella was lying but she was going to be late for work and couldn't argue with her right now. This wasn't over though. "Okay then. Bye." she says, kissing the brunette lightly before walking out the door.

Sharpay walked out the bedroom door and almost collided with Michelle. "Hey Sam's waiting on you in the car." Michelle says making Sharpay nod.

"Okay and can you keep her company while I'm gone?" she asks making the shorter blonde nod. "Okay bye." she says walking out.

"Bye." Michelle says before walking into Gabriella's room to see her staring blankly at the black screen of the Tv. "Hey what's wrong?" Michelle asks jumping onto Gabriella's bed.

"Sharpay went to work." Gabriella says sadly.

"Yeah I know so did Sam." She says equally sad. She missed her girlfriend too.

"Does it bother you?" Gabriella asks making the blonde give her a confused look. "That she is a stripper. That she goes out every night and strips. You know? Other people see her the way your only supposed to see her." Gabriella says making Michelle understand.

"Oh yeah it does a little, but it's not my place to tell her otherwise and besides at least they don't get to do anything with her. That's her job it's professional. Then she comes home to me every night." Michelle says making the brunette nod.

"Yeah I guess. I just still don't like it." she says, playing with the bed spread underneath her.

"Have you talked to her about it?" Michelle asks

"I tried just now, but I couldn't. I don't know how she will react." Gabriella says looking back up at the blonde.

"Well you should talk to her about it. She won't get mad at you. She can't get mad at you. You know that." Michelle says making the brunette nod at her.

"Yeah your right I'll talk to her." she says making the blonde nod. "Worry about that later let's watch a movie." she says making the blonde nod happily as she jumps off the bed, walking over to the DVD's.

Gabriella watched as Michelle went through the DVD's when the phone rang. She leaned over and answered it. "Hello?" she asks putting it up to her ear. "Oh hi doctor." she says, making Michelle jerk her head up and look at the brunette.

Michelle watched as Gabriella's smile quickly faded into a frown. "Gabriella?" Michelle asks just as the brunette hung up the phone. She looked as if she had seen a ghost. "Gabriella what is it? What did he say?" she asks worriedly.

"He said I..." Next thing Michelle knew Gabriella had fallen to the floor.

"Gabriella!" Michelle yelled running over to the brunettes side pulling her into her arms.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed review for the next chapter =]


	14. I want you to quit

Sharpay walked into Gabriella and Michelle's house quietly not wanting to wake them up. She maneuvered around all of the furniture without running into anything although it was pitch black in the room and made it to Gabriella's door.

She opened it and slipped inside quietly and walked over turning a lamp on so she could see enough to change her clothes but not so it would wake up her girlfriend.

She looked over at the bed and saw Michelle laying in bed asleep with Gabriella who had tear stains running down her cheek. . "Michelle. Michelle wake up." The blonde whispered quietly shaking the sleeping girl.

"Hm?" Michelle asked confused. She opened her eyes and saw Sharpay standing over her. "Oh hey." she says, her voice raspy from sleep.

"What's up?" Sharpay asks worriedly. She didn't understand why Gabriella had been crying. "What's wrong?" she asks impatiently.

"It's something she needs to be the one telling you." Michelle replies getting out of bed. "Just let her sleep and ask her tomorrow." Michelle adds placing her hand on Sharpay's shoulder.

"Is it bad?" Sharpay asks, fear rising in her.

"You'll have to talk to her Sharpay." Michelle says making the blonde sigh.

"Fine. And Sam is in your room." Sharpay says making the blonde nod and walk out.

Once she was out Sharpay changed her clothes quickly before getting into bed with her girlfriend, holding her close. "Sharpay?" Gabriella asks, still half asleep.

"Yeah baby its me just sleep." Sharpay says making the brunette nod and cuddle up to her. Sharpay wanted to ask her what happened, but she sounded tired and decided it would be best to let her get some rest.

Michelle walked into her room where she saw Sam laying on her bed smiling at her. "Hey." Sam says pulling the blonde onto the bed with her.

"Hi." Michelle replies distractedly.

"What's wrong?" Sam asks pulling Michelle over to her, wrapping her arms around her tightly. Michelle just sighs and snuggles into Sam holding her close.

GabriellaXSharpay

The next morning Sharpay woke up to the feeling of something wet on her neck, and the sound of soft whimpers. She soon realized Gabriella was up and crying. "Baby what is it?" Sharpay asks, tightening her grip on her girlfriend.

"The doctor called." Gabriella says her voice low and raspy from crying so much.

"What did he say?" Sharpay urges. She didn't want to push her too much but she wanted to know what was going on. She was scared.

"Sharpay I'm pregnant." Gabriella says, looking up at the blonde.

"What?" Sharpay asks almost breathlessly. She couldn't believe what she had just heard. She couldn't be pregnant. They took 3 tests and they were all negative how could she be pregnant?

"Yeah I'm having Troy's baby." Gabriella says, fresh tears rolling down her cheeks. Sharpay just pulled Gabriella closer to her, holding her tightly.

"It'll be okay baby I promise. I'm going to be here with you every step of the way. I'm not leaving you I promise. We'll get through it together." Sharpay says, making the brunette look up at her.

"You aren't going to break up with me?" Gabriella asks, her lip quivering.

"No baby of course not. I told you that I wouldn't leave you if you were pregnant. I love you and I'm going to stay with you and help take care of the baby as if it were my own." Sharpay says making the brunette smile at her.

"I love you." Gabriella says, placing a kiss on the blonde's lips.

"I love you too." Sharpay replies as Gabriella snuggles back up to her.

GabriellaXSharpay

A couple hours later the two were still cuddled up on the bed when they heard a knock on the door. "Come in." Gabriella says. The door opens, revealing Sam and Michelle. "Hey guys." Gabriella says as they walk in.

"Hey." Michelle says sitting on the bed along with her girlfriend. "You okay?" Michelle asks making Gabriella nod her head.

"Yeah I'm okay." she says smiling slightly at her girlfriend who smiles back. "What are you guys doing?" Gabriella asks trying to get the subject off of her.

"We're going to get some lunch you guys want to come?" Sam asks looking between the both of them.

"Lunch? Wouldn't it be breakfast?" Sharpay asks confused.

"Guys its almost 3 o clock. You've been in here for hours." Michelle says making them look at each other in shock.

"Oh well um yeah lunch sounds good." Gabriella replies, getting out of bed. "We'll just change clothes real quick." she says as Michelle and Sam nod before walking out the bedroom door.

"You sure you want to go? I can just call something in if you want." Sharpay says making Gabriella shake her head.  
"No it's fine. I want to get out of the house." Gabriella says making the blonde nod.

"Okay. Let's get dressed then." she replies, getting up off the bed to get dressed.

GabriellaXSharpay

After lunch the girls were all back in Gabriella and Sharpay's apartment sitting on the couch watching TV. Gabriella was doing a lot better with the baby situation. She still wasn't to fond of having Troy's baby and having the chance of him being in their lives, but at least she was still with Sharpay.

She couldn't even explain how happy she was that Sharpay didn't leave her. I mean they have only been dating for a couple of months and Sharpay is agreeing to help her raise a child as if it were her own.

She loved Sharpay so much for that. It also showed her that Sharpay loved her just as much. No body would agree to raise a baby that's not even yours if you weren't in love with the person.

"Okay time for work." Sam says, making the other 3 girls groan. Sharpay because she didn't want to go and the others because they didn't want their girlfriend leaving. "Don't give me that face." Sam says looking down at her pouting girlfriend.

"I don't want you to leave." Michelle says, pulling Sam back down onto the couch, snuggling up to her.

"I don't want you to either." Gabriella says, also snuggling close to Sharpay.

"I know baby I don't want to either." Sharpay says, kissing the top of Gabriella's head. "But I have to. I'll be back tonight okay?" she says, making Gabriella hesitantly nod. She didn't want her to go, but she knew she couldn't make her stay.

"I love you." Gabriella says making the blonde smile.

"I love you too baby." Sharpay replies, kissing her girlfriend deeply.

Sam kisses Michelle also before both of the girls get up and walk towards the door. With one more goodbye the two were out the door, leaving their girlfriends alone.

"I'm gonna go lay down." Gabriella says, getting up off the couch. Michelle just nods as Gabriella walks into her bedroom.

A few minutes later Gabriella's bedroom door opens and she sees Michelle dressed up. "Where are you going?" she asks confused.

"I'm going to Sam's work to see her." she says with a smile. "You going to be okay?" she asks walking towards the bed.

Gabriella just looked at her for a moment before replying. "I want to go." she says making the blonde shake her head.

"You should rest Gabby." She says, her protectiveness showing through.

"Michelle I'm pregnant not sick." Gabriella replies, getting up off the bed walking over to her closet to change her clothes.

Michelle just sighs, but doesn't say anything as she waits on Gabriella's bed for her to get ready.

GabriellaXSharpay

Michelle and Gabriella walk into the club and Gabriella immediately feels uncomfortable seeing all the girls walking around in barely anything. She then feels Michelle pull her hand and they walk over to a table and take a seat when a certain blonde walks over.

"What are you guys doing here?" Sharpay asks, smiling at her girlfriend.

"Came to see the show." Michelle says making Sharpay laugh a little.

"Okay well you guys want something to drink?" She asks pulling out a notepad.

"Um yeah I'll take a Corona." Michelle says making Sharpay nod and right it down.

"Gabriella you want some water?" Sharpay asks, knowing she couldn't have alcohol not that she really drank anyways.

Gabriella didn't even register what Sharpay was talking about all she could focus on was what Sharpay was wearing and not because it was turning her on. Okay so yeah it was turning her on, but she didn't like Sharpay wearing that with this many people to see. "Baby?" Sharpay asks making Gabriella snap out of it.

"Oh um yeah that's fine." she says making Sharpay smirk. "What?" she asks confused.

"You like what you see?" Sharpay asks straddling her girlfriend.

Gabriella smiles a little uncomfortably but nods. "Yeah I do." she says moving her hand up Sharpay's smooth thigh. Sharpay smiles and leans in kissing her girlfriend passionately.

"Hey how much I gotta pay to get that?" They hear a drunken guy say from behind them. Sharpay looks up and sees him and a bunch of his friends smirking.

"Only for her." Sharpay replies smiling at the brunette as the guys chorus some 'aw's.' "I'll be back with your orders." she says walking away from her Gabriella and Michelle.

Couple minutes later Sharpay returns carrying the girls drinks, and set them down on the table in front of them. "Sam's about to go on." Sharpay says to Michelle making her smile widely.

As if on cue the music changes and Sam walks out on stage starting her dance making Michelle stare at her in awe.

Gabriella just rolls her eyes and turns back to her girlfriend. "Are you not performing?" she asks somewhat happy.

"No I am I'm after her." Sharpay says making Gabriella frown but quickly hide it with a smile and nod. "Yeah so I have to go get ready. I'll see you in a bit." she says, placing a quick kiss on the brunette's lips before running off.

Minutes later Sam finishes and Sharpay struts out and all the guys immediately start howling at her. As she begins to take off all her clothes Gabriella began looking around the room to see all the guys staring at her body like a piece of meat. She hated it. Sharpay wasn't a piece of meat she was a person. A girl. Her girl.

She was supposed to be the only person able to see her like that. Not the whole damn club. She wanted to be okay with Sharpay's job, but she didn't know how much longer she could take it.

Before she knew it Sharpay was done and was walking off stage. "I'll be right back." Gabriella says to Michelle before getting up, walking behind the stage, only to be stopped by a bouncer.

"Where you think your going?" he asks, crossing his arms over his chest. "To see Sharpay. It's cool she's my girlfriend." Gabriella says, trying to walk past him only to have him shove her.

"No one goes backstage except employee's." he says glaring at her.

"Hey Gabriella." She hears making her sigh in relief as Sam walks up. "Hey Joe she's cool." she says making him not, but give her a hard glare before stepping out of the way.

"Thank you." Gabriella says making Sam shake her head.

"No problem." she says, "Sharpay's in there." She adds pointing to a door.

Gabriella nods and walks in the room to see Sharpay changing. "Hey." Gabriella says quietly.

"Hey baby." Sharpay replies happily, walking over to her girlfriend to give her a kiss. "How did I do?" she asks smiling.

"You did good." Gabriella replies, her voice still quite, and her gaze downward.

"Thank you." Sharpay replies, not paying attention to her girlfriends weird behavior. She was too busy putting on her outfit. "You guys should come here more often." Sharpay says.

"Sharpay I want you to quit." Gabriella blurts out making the blonde snap her head around and look at her.

"What?" Sharpay asks confused.

"Sharpay I don't like you doing this. I don't like all those guys out there eyeing you like that. I'm supposed to be the only person to see you like that. Not all of them." she says tears forming in her eyes. She didn't know why she was getting so emotional over this. She didn't know if it was pregnancy hormones or what.

Sharpay sighs and walks over to her girlfriend placing her hands around Gabriella's neck. "Gabriella it's just a job. Besides yeah they may be able to look, but they don't get to touch or pleasure me that way you do." Sharpay says still not convincing the brunette.

"Still." Gabriella says, still not looking up at the blonde.

"Gabriella I'm not going to quit. You said when we first got together you were fine with it. What changed?" Sharpay asks.

"Oh I don't know?! I got pregnant? Sharpay we're going to have a baby now! Do you really want your child telling everyone that their mom is a stripper?" she asks, getting somewhat angry now. Her hormones were all over the place right now. She didn't know what emotion to feel.

"Well at least everyone would know they have hot cool parents." she says smiling, trying to lighten the mood a little.

"Sharpay that's not funny!" Gabriella yells making Sharpay jump a little. She wasn't excepting Gabriella to go off on her like that. She didn't know she felt so strongly about this.

"Gabriella come on." sharpay says, trying to calm the brunette so they could have a civil conversation.

"NO! You come on! I am not going to have my wife and the mother of my child be a whore!" Gabriella says shocking the blonde. Gabriella just looks at the speechless blonde in front of her as she realizes what she just said. "No Sharpay I didn't mean that." she apologizes, placing her hands on the blonde's hips.

Sharpay just brushes Gabriella off, not saying a word, and walks out of the dressing room leaving the brunette alone.

GabriellaXSharpay

It was about 4 in the morning now and Gabriella and Michelle had returned home a couple hours ago. Michelle and Sam were sound asleep in her bed until the sound of puking woke Michelle up. She quickly got out of Sam's grasp and ran into the bathroom to see Gabriella leaning over the toilet puking.

She hurried to the brunette's side, holding her hair back, trying to comfort her best she could under the circumstances. "You okay?" she asks, after Gabriella had finished.

Gabriella just nods and leans back, sitting on the floor against the tub. Michelle grabs a cup of water and a rag, cleaning up Gabriella's face before sitting beside her.

Gabriella laid her head on Michelle's shoulder and sighed. "Sharpay still isn't home?" Michelle asks making Gabriella shake her head.

"No I don't know where she is." Gabriella says, tears forming in her eyes.

"Sam said Sharpay left work early and looked really upset. She wouldn't talk to her. She just kept saying she had to leave." Michelle says making the brunette feel even worse.

"I said horrible things Michelle. She probably won't ever come back." Gabriella says, tears not trickling down her cheeks. "I didn't mean it." Gabriella says as Michelle holds her close to her.

About a half hour later Sam walks into the bathroom and sees Michelle and Gabriella on the floor asleep cuddled up. She sighs when she sees the tear streaks on Gabriella's face. "Where are you Sharpay?" she asks no one, as she walks over to move the girls.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it! Review for the next update! May be some Gabpay sex in the next chapter lol haven't decided but review if you want it!


	15. Surprises

**Enjoy....**

* * *

Gabriella woke up the next morning to find the bed still empty. 'Of course the bed was empty I mean why would Sharpay come back. After what I said? I wouldn't want to come back either.' Gabriella thinks to herself, staring up at the ceiling.

She then turns her head to look at the clock and sees that it's almost noon. She sighs deeply before rolling off the bed, and slowly walking over to her closet. She pulled out some sweats, not really in the mood to dress up today. She had no one to impress.

She slipped on her clothes and pulled her hair up in a messy bun, before walking out of the bedroom to be met with the smell of waffles. 'Mmm Sam must be making waffles.' Gabriella thinks to herself smiling. Sam always cooked for them and she loved it because she had no idea how to cook. Before Sam all her and Michelle ate was fast food which couldn't be good.

She walked through the living room when she saw some books sitting on the coffee table. Books she had never seen before. She didn't know whose they were. They weren't hers and Michelle NEVER read. She had never read an entire book in her whole life. Not even in school.

She picked up one of the books, reading the cover. "Psych 101." she read aloud to no one. They were college books, but whose? Her, and Michelle both had degrees and she was pretty sure Sam wasn't in college.

She put down the book and continued her way into the kitchen when she saw a certain blonde cooking. "Sharpay?" she asks shocked. Of course she was happy to see her, but she didn't understand why she was seeing her. She was such a bitch to her last night.

Hearing her name, Sharpay quickly turned around and smiled at the sight of her girlfriend. Sure last night she had been completely pissed and hurt by what she said, but she couldn't help but think it was kind of true. "Hey baby." Sharpay says sweetly, walking over to the brunette.

"What are you doing here?" Gabriella asks, still in shock that her girlfriend, the one she had called a whore last night was standing right in front of her.

"I did some thinking last night and you were right. I don't want our child having a stripper as a mom." she says making Gabriella shake her head.

"Sharpay no. I'm sorry about last night. It was way out of line and I didn't mean any of it. I don't know why I blew up like that, it just came out." She says looking down.

"It's okay. Your pregnant. Your going to have hormonal fits. I just have to be prepared for the next one." Sharpay says smiling slightly.

"The next one? You mean your not breaking up with me?" Gabriella asks, not being able to hide her smile.

"Of course not baby. I love you way too much to let something as stupid as last night get in the way of us." Sharpay says, making Gabriella grin and wrap her arms around Sharpay's neck.

Sharpay smiles and puts her arms around the brunette's waist, leaning in, kissing her deeply. "Oh!" Sharpay says loudly, pulling back from the kiss. "I have a surprise." she says, pulling her girlfriend into the living room.

She walks over to the coffee table and picks up the books and hands one to Gabriella. "I enrolled in college!" she shrieks making Gabriella's eyes widen.

"Oh my god Sharpay! That's great." she says, hugging her girlfriend tightly.

"Yeah. I'm going to study to be a psychologist which is what I wanted to do before I moved here." she says making Gabriella look at her a bit confused.

"I thought you wanted to sing or act." Gabriella says making the blonde shrug.

"Well I did. I do, but that's hard to get into so I figured I needed something to fall back on if that didn't work out for me. Especially with the baby." she says, rubbing Gabriella's tummy making the brunette smile.

"Sounds perfect baby." Gabriella says as Sharpay leans down, kissing Gabriella's belly making the brunette giggle.

"Oh and I quit my job at the club." Sharpay says, shocking the brunette even more.

"Are you serious?" Gabriella asks not believing Sharpay had done all of this just for her.

"Yeah I mean like I said, you were right about everything. It's not the kind of job a mother or a wife should have. I'm going to apply at some places for a part time job, while I'm in school." she says making the brunette look at her in awe.

"You're amazing you know that?" Gabriella says making the blonde nod.

"Oh I know." Sharpay says in a cocky voice. Gabriella just giggles and pulls the blonde into her, kissing her deeply. "Oh and I made you breakfast." she says pulling back, making the brunette shake her head and smile. "I know I'm just beyond amazing." Sharpay says, in her cocky voice once again.

Gabriella just rolls her eyes and walks into the kitchen grabbing a plate of Sharpay's waffles before sitting down to eat them."There is one other thing too." Sharpay says making Gabriella smile.

"What else could there possibly be?" she asks laughing slightly. Sharpay had already done so much for her in the last 5 minutes than she thought possible.

"You'll see later. Just eat." she says, pointing to the food. Gabriella just smiles and nods, before eating her breakfast.

A few minutes later the girls were both sitting down at the table eating their breakfast when Michelle and Sam walked out hand in hand, smiling brightly. "Sharpay your back!" Michelle shouts happily. She hated seeing her best friend so upset.

"Yup." Sharpay says smiling over at her girlfriend. "Nothing can keep me away from her for too long." She says making the brunette smile and blush slightly.

"Good." Michelle says, walking over towards the table. "Oh wow that looks delicious." she says, reaching for some of Gabriella's food, only to be slapped. "Ow." she says, rubbing the back of her hand.

"Not yours." Gabriella says simply before getting a mouthful.

Michelle just frowns and looks over at Sharpay. "I can't have any?" she asks with a pout. She was hungry and this food looked too amazing to pass up.

"No I didn't make enough I wasn't sure how long you guys would be in there." She says shrugging, making the blonde frown and let out a deep sigh. "Well maybe if you guys weren't in there fucking each other all night and morning there would be some." she says making the couple gasp.

"Hey now." Michelle says pointing her finger at the other blonde. "We were not fucking." she says making the blonde give her a 'I don't believe that' look. "We were making love." she corrects making the blonde laugh.

"Oh right. Sorry." Sharpay says, shaking her head.

"Come on baby we can go get our own food." Sam says, wrapping her arms around her pouting girlfriend.

"Okay." Michelle says, letting out a big sigh. "Your buying right?" she asks making her girlfriend elbow her. "I'm kidding." she says making the brunette roll her eyes.

"Bye guys." Sam says, leading her girlfriend out the front door, leaving Gabriella and Sharpay alone.

Sharpay smiles once the girls walk out of the apartment then looks over at her amazing girlfriend only to her picking at her food, looking deep in thought. "What's wrong babe? You don't like it?" Sharpay asks, frowning.

"Huh? Oh no it's delicious." she says looking up at her girlfriend, mustering up a small smile.

"Then what is it?" Sharpay asks, moving over to her girlfriends side. "Talk to me." she says, lacing her fingers with her girlfriends.

"I was just thinking about the baby." Gabriella says, looking down once again.

"What about it? Are you having doubts about having a baby with me?" Sharpay asks worriedly. Sure Sharpay hadn't planned on having a baby this early, but she felt she would be able to handle it just fine. She just hoped Gabriella believed she could also.

"No baby it's not you. I want a baby with you." Gabriella says, calming Sharpay's nerves slightly. "It's just. I have to tell Troy and I don't want to. I mean it's his baby, but that means he is going to be in our lives and I want him out of my life." Gabriella says, making the blonde sigh.

Sharpay wasn't sure what to do in this situation or how to make Gabriella feel better. Sure her and Gabriella were going to raise this kid together, but Troy always being around would constantly remind her it wasn't her child.

"Maybe you shouldn't tell him." Sharpay suggests.

"Sharpay I can't do that. He deserves to know he's going to be a father. As much as I want to act like he's not the father and it really is our baby I can't. I can't ignore the fact that it's his. It wouldn't be fair." she says making the blonde nod in understanding.

"Yeah I understand. Maybe he won't want anything to do with it though." Sharpay says hopefully. She knew that probably wouldn't be the case, but she hoped it would be true.

They wouldn't be able to have the real family the she had hoped for. Just her and Gabriella having their own kids. He would constantly be interfering with their lives, taking the child away from them for certain times.

"Well we'll see what happens. Whatever does happen we'll deal with it then. Okay?" Sharpay asks making the brunette nod.

"Yeah your right." she says smiling. "I guess I'll go over there tomorrow." she says frowning a bit. She was not looking forward to this at all.

"Okay. Do you want me to come with you?" Sharpay asks. She really wanted to be there with her when she told her, but she knew she probably wouldn't want her going. She didn't want her going with her to get her stuff anyways.

"Um no I think I should do this by myself." she says making Sharpay nod. She knew that was coming.

"Okay that's fine. Just know I'm here for you." she says making the brunette nod and smile.

"I know." she says before placing a kiss on the blonde's soft lips. "So what else did you have for me?" she asks referring to when Sharpay told her there was one more thing.

"Come here." Sharpay says, pulling Gabriella over to the couch with her. "Okay well I um..." Sharpay starts, stopping because she suddenly got nervous.

"Sharpay what is it?" Gabriella asks worriedly. Her girlfriend's face had turned almost white and she looked like she was about to be sick. "Are you okay?" she asks, taking one of the blonde's hand in hers, feeling her sweaty palms.

"Yeah I'm fine." Sharpay says before taking in a deep breath, then letting it out. "Gabriella will you move in with me?" She asks in one breath.

Gabriella looked at the blonde in shock. Sure she loved her but this was really soon and she had not expected it at all. "Are you serious?" She asks, just making sure she heard right.

"I was serious only if you say yes." Sharpay says, making the brunette smile.

"Well I say yes." Gabriella says, making the blonde's eyes light up and a smile erupt across her face.

"Really?" She asks happily.

"Yes Sharpay I want to move in with you." Gabriella says making Sharpay pull her into a hug, squeezing her tight.

Sharpay pulled back a little from the hug, and kissed the brunette deeply. "I love you." Sharpay says after pulling back from the kiss.

"I love you too." Gabriella says leaning in for another, more passionate kiss. Gabriella slid her hands down from Sharpay's waist to her butt, massaging over it gently, making the blonde moan into the kiss.

Sharpay pushed Gabriella onto her back and crawled on top of her, straddling her waist, never breaking the kiss. Gabriella slid her hands up, softly brushing them over the blonde's breast, making the blonde let out a soft whimper.

Gabriella then squeezed her girlfriends breast causing a loud moan to escape the blonde's lips, making the brunette's mouth vibrate. Sharpay moved her hands down to the hem of Gabriella's shirt and slowly lifted it up over the girls head, breaking the kiss.

Gabriella then moved her kisses down, attacking the blonde's neck, sucking and nibbling slightly as the blonde ran her hands up the brunette's bare back.

Sharpay reached the brunette's bra and skillfully unclasped it with one hand. She pulled it off the brunette and slowly moved her fingers around to the brunette's front before roughly massaging her breasts, making the brunette almost scream in pure pleasure.

"You have way to many clothes on." the brunette mumbled, pulling off the blonde's shirt, throwing it carelessly to the side. Gabriella then slid her hands down the blonde's waistband and began fiddling with the blonde's button and zipper of her pants.

She got them undone and pulled away from the blonde's lips, sliding down her stomach, leaving a trail of kisses as she made her way down. Reaching the waistband of her pants, she slowly slid them off the blonde's figure, along with her thong, never breaking eye contact with the girl.

She moved back up, kissing the blonde deeply. All their passion for each other showing through the kiss. "I need you so bad." Gabriella whispered, pulling away from the blonde. She then moved down, trailing kisses along the blonde's collar bone. Gabriella then reached behind Sharpay's back and unclasped the blonde's bra, tossing into the other pile of clothes.

Sharpay smiled and sat up, pushing Gabriella up also. She got off the couch and bent down in front of Gabriella smiling at her. She reached up, hooking her fingers in the brunette's shorts, and pulled them down along with her boy shorts.

Sharpay then leaned in and lifted up Gabriella's legs, throwing them over her shoulder. Gabriella moaned when she felt Sharpay's tongue slowly lick her most sensitive spot. She groaned when Sharpay didn't continue and bucked her hips anticipating more.

Sharpay didn't need to be told twice. She thrust her tongue into the brunette quickly, earing a loud moan to erupt from the brunette's lips. "Mmm oh god Sharpay." Gabriella moaned, tangling her fingers in the blonde's locks.

Sharpay thrust her tongue in even faster, twisting it deep inside the brunette, loving the moans she was getting out of the brunette. "I'm so close baby." Gabriella moaned, clenching her own breast tightly with her hands.

Sharpay moved her hand down and started rubbing Gabriella's clit as she continued twisting her tongue deep inside the brunette, earning a piecing scream to come out of the brunette's mouth.

"Oh yes baby. Right there." Gabriella breathed out. She could barely get anything out with all the pleasure she was feeling at that moment. She felt like she was going to explode at any moment.

With a loud scream, Gabriella climaxed, cum running into Sharpay's mouth. Sharpay lapped it all up, making sure to get every last bit. "You taste so good." Sharpay moaned, straddling the brunette, whose head was thrown back, chest heaving, as she tried to come down from her high.

Gabriella smiled and kissed the blonde passionately, tasting herself as she did so. Gabriella then slid her hand down to the blonde's most sensitive area. She smiled, feeling how wet the blonde was. It was all for her.

She slid her fingers in causing a gasp from the blonde on top of her. She smiled and pumped her fingers in and out hard making the blonde moan like crazy.

Outside in the hallway, Michelle and Sam were walking back to the apartment. Michelle opened the door only to see Gabriella and Sharpay going at it on the couch, moaning like crazy. Her eyes widened at what she saw and she quickly shut the door back.

"I thought you had to get your money?" Sam asks her girlfriend.

"I am not going back in there." she replies making her girlfriend look at her confused. "They're going at it on the couch." Michelle says, making Sam's eyes widen. "Come on I think I may have some money in my car." she says walking off.

Once a few steps down the hall she notices her girlfriend is not by her side. She turns around and sees Sam with her ear pressed against the door. "SAM!" Michelle yells making the brunette jump.

"What?" she asks, shrugging.

"Stop it!" Michelle says, dragging Sam away from the apartment door.

Back inside Gabriella was pumping her fingers in faster and harder than ever making the blonde scream from pure pleasure. "I'm about to cum baby." Sharpay moaned making the brunette pump even faster, wanting her girlfriend to get to that point of release.

Sharpay bit down on Gabriella's shoulder as she hit her climax, cumming all over Gabriella's hand.

Gabriella pulled out and held her girlfriend, kissing her neck softly as she came down from her high. "I love you." Gabriella whispers in the blonde's ear, before placing a kiss on her neck.

"I love you too." Sharpay replies breathlessly. She then pulls back and looks her girlfriend in the eyes and smiles at her, before placing a kiss on the brunette's lips.

* * *

**Okay so I have the next two chapters written and ready to be posted, but I'm not posting them until i get reviews! So review please it only takes a few seconds! =] I love you Sam!!**


	16. Perfect?

It had been one month now since Gabriella had found out she was pregnant. Everything seemed to be going perfect. Sharpay was doing well in college, she had found a job, being a waitress at a sports bar and grill.

They also had moved all of Gabriella's things from Michelle's apartment to Sharpay's. Life seemed to be going perfect.

Also in the past month they went and told Troy about the baby. They were happy with the result they got, but got a little surprise also...

_Sharpay pulled up to Gabriella's apartment building, parking the car out front of the entrance. She looked over at Gabriella who looked scared out of her mind. "Are you sure you don't want me coming in?" The blonde asks, taking the brunette's hand in hers._

"_No. I have to do this alone." Gabriella says, kissing the blonde's hand that was intertwined with her own. _

_Sharpay sighed but nodded. She really wanted to go in with her girlfriend. Be there for support and to make sure Troy didn't try anything, but she wasn't going to argue with her. If Gabriella wanted her to stay in the car that's what she was going to do. _

"_Okay baby." Sharpay replies with a small smile. "I love you." she says, leaning over to kiss the brunette on the lips. _

"_I love you too." Gabriella says, pulling back from the kiss. "I'll see you in a little bit." she says, before getting out of the car, shutting the door behind her. _

_Gabriella slowly walked down the hallway until she approached the dark wooden door of her old apartment. She lifted up her hand to knock, only to bring it back down, not being able to do it. _

_After standing there for about 5 minutes the door finally opened causing her to gasp in surprise. "Oh hey Troy." She says, as he looks at her confused. _

"_What are you doing here?" He asks, crossing his arms. "What you decided you didn't want to be a lesbian? Her little fingers just weren't cutting it." he says smugly smiling at her. _

"_Shut the fuck up Troy. That's not it." Gabriella replies angrily._

"_Well whatever it is it'll have to wait. I have to be somewhere." he says, brushing past her. _

"_Troy I'm pregnant." she shouts down the hallway, making him stop suddenly. _

"_What?" he asks, slowly turning back around to face her. _

"_I'm pregnant." she repeats making him sigh and look down at his feet. "Can we talk now?" she asks, making him nod and walk back inside the apartment, her following behind. _

"_This can't be happening." he mumbles, rubbing the back of his neck, uncomfortably. _

"_Yeah well it is." Gabriella replies a little annoyed. She knew he wouldn't be happy but he acted as if it was only affected him. I mean hello! She was carrying the baby not him._

"_Gabriella you can't have this baby." he says, looking at her seriously. "I mean this will ruin my life." he says selfishly, pissing her off like no other. _

"_TROY! STOP THINKING ABOUT YOURSELF FOR ONE FUCKING MINUTE!" she shouts making him look at her in shock. "You aren't the only one this is affecting! What about me?" she yells. _

"_Exactly why you shouldn't have it." he says making her sigh. _

"_Troy I'm not getting an abortion. Look you don't have to be apart of this. I just thought you should know. Believe me I wasn't coming over here to get anything from you." she says making him nod. _

"_Okay well leave me out. I've moved on and I don't need you pulling me back down." he says, getting up._

_Gabriella just shakes her head letting out a bitter laugh. "Whatever Troy. I came over here because I thought it was the right thing to do now I'm regretting that." she says getting up off the couch herself. _

"_I wish you wouldn't have told me either." he says opening the front door. "Now if you'll excuse me I have to go see my fiancee." he says, shocking the brunette even more. _

"_Fiancee?" she asks making him nod and smile. _

"_Yeah I asked Taylor to marry me, we're getting married next weekend." he says, smiling proudly. _

"_Well I hope you two are happy together." Gabriella says, walking out the door. _

"_We will be! And I hope you and that dyke will be happy together! When's your wedding? Oh that's right fags can't get married!" he yells down the hall making her turn around quickly, glaring at him. _

_Troy looked at her with a smirk when he saw the fieriness in her eyes. He knew he had pissed her off and he was getting pure enjoyment out of it. "You know Troy. I could get Sharpay up here and let her kick your ass all over again, but I'm going to be the bigger person and just walk away." she says making his smile fade. _

Gabriella and Sharpay were sitting on the couch. Sharpay had her head in Gabriella's lap, rubbing and talking to her tummy as the brunette smiled down at her, running her fingers through her gorgeous blonde hair.

"I can't wait until you come out." Sharpay says, in a baby voice. "I'm going to take you shopping and buy you tons and tons of clothes." she says making the brunette laugh.

"What if they don't like shopping?" Gabriella asks making the blonde frown.

"If I'm raising it then they will like shopping." she says making the brunette laugh.

"Oh." she says simply, smiling at her girlfriend. "So how is college going?" she asks the blonde.

"Um it's okay I guess." Sharpay says, shrugging before going back to talking to Gabriella's stomach.

"Hey guys." the couple heard, making them look up and see Michelle and Sam walking through the door.

"Um hello? Ever heard of knocking?" Sharpay asks glaring at the two. Michelle and Sam just choose not to answer and walk into the living room sitting on a chair across from the couch. "Those are you aunts. They're kinda weird." Sharpay says, making Gabriella giggle and the other two girls glare at her.

"Baby we're not weird your mommy is just mean." Michelle says, now leaning down talking to Gabriella's stomach.

"Okay a little space please." Gabriella says, pushing both blonde's off of her.

"What are you guys doing here anyways?" Sharpay asks, now sitting up, cuddled up to Gabriella.

"We were just seeing if you guys wanted to have breakfast?" Sam says looking at the couple.

"I have to pick up my mom at the airport. She flew into see me and to meet Sharpay." she says making Sharpay groan.

"Don't remind me." She says, throwing her head back.

"Baby it'll be fine she'll love you I promise." Gabriella says, kissing the blonde's cheek.

"Your mom is here? I love your mom!" Michelle says clapping her hands together.

"Yeah you want to come with me to pick her up?" Michelle asks making the blonde nod excitedly. "Okay." Gabriella says, laughing at the blonde's behavior. It was true though Michelle had always been like a second daughter to Mrs. Montez.

"Okay well Sharpay?" Sam asks making the blonde nod.

"Sure I wanted to give Gabriella time with her parents before the war." she says making Gabriella slap her leg. "Ow." Sharpay whines rubbing her leg.

"There won't be a war I'm telling you. They will love you baby." Gabriella says looking seriously at the blonde. "Okay?" she asks making the blonde nod.

"Okay. I guess I'll see you tonight." Sharpay says, kissing the brunette deeply. "I love you." she says once pulling away.

"I love you too baby and don't worry about tonight." the brunette says, making the blonde just nod before walking out the door with Sam after she had kissed Michelle goodbye also.

"Okay so let's go." Gabriella says, getting up also walking out the door, followed by Michelle.

"So how are you and Sharpay?" Michelle asks, once they are driving down the road towards the airport. It felt like Michelle never got to spend time with Gabriella any more and that she knew nothing about her life. She was always with Sharpay and Michelle was always with Sam.

"We're doing really well. Sharpay found a job, she's doing great in school, I'm all moved in and settled. Life is perfect." Gabriella says, with a content sigh making the blonde smile.

"That's really good. I'm happy for you, you know that?" Michelle says making the brunette look over at her and smile.

"I know and I'm happy for you. You and Sam seem to be doing really well." Gabriella says, automatically causing a smile to erupt on the blonde's face.

"We are doing amazing." Michelle gushes, smiling like a fool. Gabriella just laughs at her best friend before parking in the airport parking lot.

GabriellaXSharpay

"I'm dropped out of college." Sharpay says, making the brunette almost spit her drink on her.

"What?" Sam asks, looking at her best friend like she was crazy. "What did Gabriella think about this?" She asks the blonde.

"She doesn't know." Sharpay says guiltily looking down at her half eaten burger.

"Sharpay! Are you crazy?! She's going to kill you when she finds out!" Sam says making the blonde sigh. "Why would you drop out anyways?" Sam asks the blonde.

"It's just not for me Sam. I want to sing. Or act. Not sit in a class room. The only reason I was doing it was for the baby, but I can't do it anymore. I was failing anyways." Sharpay says making her best friend sigh. "Please don't tell." Sharpay begs.

"I won't, but you have to tell her Sharpay. She deserves to know." Sam says making the blonde nod.

"I know she does. And I will tell her. After her mom leaves." Sharpay says making Sam nod in agreement. "And don't tell Michelle." she says, pointing a finger in the brunette's face.

"What? Sharpay I can't keep anything from her." she says nervously. It was true. She couldn't lie, or hide anything from Michelle. She always eventually found out.

"Just until Gabriella's mom leaves okay?" Sharpay asks, making the brunette just look at her. "Okay?" Sharpay presses making the brunette hesitantly nod.

"Fine." Sam sighs. 'Great.' she thought to herself.

Gabriella smiled, when she saw her mother walk through the doors of the airport. She immediately ran over, hugging her mother close to her. "I missed you." Gabriella said into the hug.

Mrs. Montez smiled and pulled away from her daughter to where she could see her face. "I missed you too baby." she says, hugging her once again. She then pulls back and sees Michelle waiting patiently for her hug. "I missed you too sweetie." she says, pulling Michelle in for a hug.

"Me too." Michelle replies pulling back.

"Okay let's get you to your hotel." Gabriella says, picking up her moms bag.

Few minutes later they arrive at the hotel. They walk into her room and Gabriella drops her bag on the bed before turning to her mom. "When will I get to meet your new boo." Her mom says, making Gabriella shake her head and Michelle laugh.

"You will meet them tonight at dinner." Gabriella says, choosing not to comment on her mom saying, 'boo.' she was trying to be cool, and she wasn't going to ruin it for her.

"Fine." She sighs before looking over at Michelle. "What about you honey? Any girlfriends?" she says, bumping her hip against Michelle's. Yeah she knew Michelle was gay, and she was completely fine with it. Which is why Gabriella wasn't worried about Sharpay.

"I do actually. Her name is Sam." Michelle replies, making Stella smile.

"Oh I'll have to meet her." she says, causing the blonde to nod. "That way if she hurts you I can hunt her down." she adds, making the blonde laugh.

"Don't worry Stella, she's amazing. She won't hurt me." Michelle assures her.

"Just in case." Stella says with a wink, making the blonde just nod, letting out a small laugh.

"Okay well I'll let you get settled in. I have to get home and start dinner." Gabriella replies, kissing her mother on the cheek.

"Okay baby I'll be there at 7?" she asks, making sure she had the time right.

"Perfect." Gabriella confirms, giving her mom one last hug. Michelle walks over and hugs her one last time also.

"Call me tomorrow so I can meet your girl." Stella says, pulling away from the hug.

"Will do." Michelle says, before the two girls walk out of the hotel room.

GabriellaXSharpay

Sharpay walked into her and Gabriella's apartment to be met with the delicious smell of Gabriella cooking. She smiled and walked into the kitchen where she saw Gabriella with her back facing her, cooking at the stove.

Sharpay smiled and walked up behind her, wrapping her arms around the brunette's waist, kissing her neck softly.

A smile quickly appeared on the brunette's face, when she felt the blonde behind her. "Hi." the brunette hummed, leaning back, resting her head on the blonde's chest.

"Hi baby." Sharpay replies, kissing the side of the brunette's head. "This smells and looks amazing." Sharpay says, referring to the food.

"Thank you. It will be ready in about a half hour. You need to go get ready." she replies, turning in the blonde's arms, to face her.

"Okay." the blonde replies before kissing the brunette's neck.

"Sharpay go shower." the brunette says, giggling.

"Come with me." Sharpay says, continuing her attack on the brunette's neck.

"Sharpay I can't. My mom will be here in like half an hour. I have to finish this and you have to get ready. We don't have time." the brunette says, pushing the blonde off her.

"Fine." Sharpay says, pouting.

"Don't look at me like that." Gabriella says, crossing her arms. "It won't work." she says, only making Sharpay do it more. "Sharpay please." Gabriella begs. She knew if the blonde kept this up much longer that they would both pretty soon end up in that shower.

"Fine. I'm going." The blonde sighs, turning around, heading out of the kitchen.

"Thank you." the brunette yells after her, only to get a 'yeah yeah.' in reply. Gabriella just smiles as she turns around to continue cooking.

Minutes later the blonde returned to the kitchen, freshly showered and dressed. "I'm ready. Happy?" Sharpay asks the brunette, making her nod.

"Yes very." Gabriella replies, pulling Sharpay over to her. "I will make it up to you tonight." Gabriella whispers in the blonde's ear, sending shivers down her back.

Sharpay smiles and pulls Gabriella in for a kiss, wrapping her arms tightly around the brunette's waist.

As if right on cue the door bell rang, breaking them apart making the blonde groan. "I'll get it." Gabriella says, walking out of the kitchen. She walks over to the front door and opens it, revealing her mother. "Hi mama." Gabriella says, hugging her mom.

"Quickie before I arrived?" Gabriella's mom replies, fixing the brunette's hair, that was sort of going everywhere. Gabriella just blushed, but shook her head. "It's okay dear. Now where is this person." she asks.

"She's in the kitchen hold on." Gabriella replies, walking towards the kitchen.

"Wait. She?" Stella replies confused.

Gabriella walked back into the living room, this time with Sharpay. "Mom this is Sharpay. My girlfriend." Gabriella says, smiling at her mom.

Stella just looked at the two shocked, not saying anything. Which made Sharpay feel like she was going to pee her pants. She had been in this position so many times. Her girlfriends parents flipping out on her for 'turning their daughter gay.'

Sharpay was about to say something when she suddenly got pulled into a hug by Stella. "Hi Sharpay you can call me Stella." She says into the hug. "It's so nice to meet you." she says once pulling away.

"Um yeah you too...Stella." she says a little unsure. "So your okay with this?" Sharpay says, pointing between her and Gabriella.

"Of course honey. I don't care it my daughter is dating a boy or a girl as long as she's happy. That's all I truly want for my Bella." She says smiling at her daughter. "You make her happy right?" Stella says looking over at Sharpay again.

"I would like to think so yes." Sharpay says looking over at the blonde.

"Yes mom. She makes me happier than I've ever been." Gabriella assures her mom, making a grin appear on Sharpay's face, ear to ear.

Stella just smiles at the two, signaling her approval. "So when's dinner ready? I'm starving." she says making the girls agree. Gabriella walks into the kitchen, then comes back, bringing the food with her.

* * *

Kay hope you like it! Review to get the next one! =]


	17. Baby's R us

**Okay so I have finished this story and there are 3 more chapters after this. At the bottom are some summaries of other story ideas. Leave a review and tell me which one you would like me to do next please!**

* * *

Gabriella and Sharpay were walking up and down the Isle's of 'Baby's R Us.' Sharpay was pushing the cart and Gabriella was walking beside her, linking her arm with the blonde's.

"What about this?" Sharpay asks, holding up a pink dress with white flowers. Gabriella just laughed but shook her head.

"Sharpay we don't know what the sex is. We can't buy clothes unless we buy neutral colors." She says, putting the dress back, making her girlfriend pout. "Let's go look at stuff we know we can get." she says, pulling the buggy towards another isle.

"What about a teddy bear. Both can have one." she says, holding up a big brown fluffy bear.

"That's fine." Gabriella smiles, as Sharpay throws it in the cart, smiling widely. "We need some baby monitors." Gabriella says, pointing to a shelf full of different kinds.

They study all the monitors for a moment not knowing really what was different. They decided to get the most expensive, figuring they would be the best. According to Sharpay anyways.

"Diapers. We should start buying those considering we will need millions." Gabriella says, picking up a few packages of new born diapers.

"What about a car seat?" Sharpay asks, pointing to them.

"Well we can wait and see what the sex is so that if it's a girl we can get pink or something and a boy we can get blue." Gabriella says making Sharpay nod in agreement.

After another hour or so of baby shopping, they finally had returned home. Sharpay brought all the items in, not wanting Gabriella to lift anything to heavy. Not that any of the stuff was heavy. She was just a protective mom, and Gabriella loved that.

"Okay babe I have to get ready for work." Sharpay says, kissing the brunette on the lips.

"Okay." She says, turning on the TV. She was so glad she didn't have to worry about Sharpay and her job anymore. Sure as a waitress at a sports bar, she wore skimpy clothes, but it was way better than her stripping job.

Few minutes later Sharpay returns, dressed for work. "I love you." She says, kissing the brunette deeply.

"I love you too baby." Gabriella says, pulling back from the blonde. "I'll see you tonight." She says making the blonde shake her head.

"Don't wait up for me. You need to rest." Sharpay says, giving her a stern look.

"I'll try." Gabriella promises, making the blonde nod, before walking out the door.

GabriellaXSharpay

A Couple hours later, Gabriella was laying on the couch, watching TV, drifting off to sleep. She knew she promised Sharpay she wouldn't wait up for her, but she couldn't sleep without Sharpay in bed with her.

She got up deciding to at least go and put some pajamas on so that when Sharpay got home she could instantly go get in bed with her and sleep. She walked into their room, and over to her dresser, pulling out shorts and a tank.

She slipped her clothes off and quickly put the shorts and tank on. She was about to go into the bathroom when she suddenly heard a huge crash. She opened her door and peaked out, seeing two men, in the living room and the window bust open.

They began, placing things in bags, and Gabriella looked on with fear. She didn't know what to do. She quickly grabbed a phone and ran in the bathroom dialing the first person the thought of.

"Hello?" Sharpay asks, yelling over the loud music.

"Sharpay." Gabriella whispers.

"Gabriella I can't hear you!" Sharpay yells over the crowd. "Speak up." she says, wondering why her girlfriend was whispering.

"I can't." Gabriella whispers, tears brimming her eyes, as she hears the two men talking in the living room.

Sharpay sighs, and walks outside, trying to get some peace and quiet. "What is it baby I'm working?" Sharpay asks, now outside in the back.

"Sharpay someone broke into our house." She whispers, tears falling form her eyes.

"What?! Oh my god are you okay?" Sharpay asks, worriedly.

"No. Sharpay they're still here. I'm scared." Gabriella cries.

"Baby I'll be there as soon as I can. Call the police." Sharpay says, walking to her car, not even bothering to tell her boss she was leaving.

"Okay I love you." Gabriella says. The blonde replies, with an I love you too before hanging up the phone, rushing home.

Gabriella quickly dials 911, waiting on a reply.

Sharpay was speeding home. She didn't care if cops tried pulling her over. She wasn't stopping. The only thing that mattered to her right now was Gabriella. She finally got home in what seemed like forever, and saw police cars outside the building.

She ran to her apartment, where she saw a policeman standing in the doorway. "You can't go in ma'am." He says, holding her back.

"No this is my apartment." she says, trying once again to go inside.

"I'm sorry ma'am, until the coroner leaves you can't go in." He says, making fear build up inside her.

"Coroner?" She asks, swallowing a big lump in her throat. "You mean people that you call when someone dies." she asks, tears, threatening to fall from her face.

"Yeah apparently there was a struggle." he says, making her almost collapse.

"My girlfriend is in there! You have to let me in!" She yells, tears falling from her eyes, like waterfalls.

"There was no woman in the house." He says, making her look at him confused.

"Yes. She called me and told me someone broke in. She was hiding. Now let me in!" She yells, pushing her way through. "Gabriella!" She shouts, running to their room. She searched everywhere and found her no where.

What had happened to her? "Gabriella!" Sharpay shouts, her voice cracking. She then walked into the bathroom to look for her. She opened the shower curtain door, and saw Gabriella crouched down, crying and shaking.

"Oh god Gabriella." Sharpay says, stepping into the tub. She sat down and put her arm around the girl only to have her pull away, shouting no. "Gabriella baby it's me." Sharpay says, putting her arms around her girlfriend again.

Gabriella resisted slightly but finally looked up and saw her girlfriend. "Sharpay?" she asks, making the blonde nod and smile.

"It's okay baby, your okay." Sharpay says, rocking her slightly.

Gabriella held onto Sharpay for dear life, letting tears flow out. "I was so scared." She whispers, into the blonde's neck.

"I know baby, but your okay now. I've got you." Sharpay says, comforting her frightened girlfriend. "What happened?" Sharpay asks.

Gabriella looks up at the blonde and sniffles, before telling her what had happened...

_Gabriella had just gotten done telling the police what happened, and they had her stay on the phone until the police arrived. She sat in the bathtub, gripping onto the phone, shaking._

_She then heard one of the men say they were going to check the bedroom. Gabriella could feel her heart racing, she felt as if it was going to pop out of her chest. When were the police going to get here? Or Sharpay. She needed Sharpay. _

_She suddenly heard footsteps, and her heart stopped. She was frozen in fear. She sat quietly, trying not to move or make a sound. The lady on the phone asked her if she was doing okay, and apparently the sound was too loud because next thing she knew, the curtain was slung open, revealing one of the men. _

"_Well look what we have here." he says, smiling evily. He then reaches down grabbing her, puling her up to his level. "You are a sexy little thing." he says, looking her up and down._

_Gabriella just looked at him, not being able to do anything. She was literally frozen in fear. Her mind was telling her to knee him, hit him, something, but her body wouldn't let her. _

"_Danny! Get in here!" The other guy yelled from the living room. "What's taking you so long!" he adds, yelling. _

"_Don't move." Danny says, dropping Gabriella, where she fell back into the tub. The man then walks out yelling, "What?!" to the other guy. _

_Gabriella didn't know what to do. So she sat there listening the best she could all she heard was Danny, asking what was in the other guys pocket and the other guy acting like nothing was in there. _

"_All of the stuff goes in the bag!" He yells at the other guy. "You trying to rip me off? Take some of it for yourself?" he asks, screaming._

_Gabriella then heard banging and grunting. They were fighting. Next thing Gabriella knew she heard a gunshot go off. She quickly ducked her head crawling into the fetal position._

"That's when you came home." Gabriella finishes, as Sharpay pulls her into her closer, holding her tight.

"I was so scared too. I thought I was going to lose you." Sharpay says, tears falling from her eyes. "I don't know what I would do with out you." Sharpay says, making Gabriella look up at her.

"Me either." she says, leaning in, kissing the blonde deeply.

"Excuse me." The two girls, hear causing them to break apart. They look up and see a police officer staring down at them. "Can you answer some questions for me?" She asks, sitting in front of the bathtub to be eye level with them.

"Yeah I guess." Gabriella replies. Sharpay goes, to get up, not thinking she was supposed to stay, but got pulled back down by Gabriella. "Don't leave me." Gabriella says, fear still floating in her eyes.

"Okay baby." Sharpay says, sitting back down. The officer just smiles, letting them no that it's okay, before she begins asking Gabriella questions.

A few minutes later the girls were still in the bathroom when they hear Michelle's voice from the living room, yelling, asking where they were. "That's her best friend." Sharpay says, pointing to Gabriella.

A few seconds later Michelle barges in the bathroom, Sam following close behind. "Are you guys okay?!" Michelle asks, worriedly not even noticing they, or caring they were doing an interview.

"We're fine." Sharpay says, making the blonde nod. "Can you give us a minute?" Sharpay adds, nodding to the police officer.

"Oh no it's okay. I got all I need." she says, standing up closing her notebook. "I'll see you guys later." she says then looks over at Michelle. "And hopefully you too." She says, giving Michelle a wink before walking out the bathroom.

"What the hell was that?" Sam asks, outraged. That woman just hit on her girlfriend right in front of her.

"I think someone wants some of Michelle." Sharpay says, making Gabriella laugh for the first time that night.

"Um excuse me?" Sam asks, making Sharpay's smile quickly fade.

"I mean...She probably just...Okay I don't know where I'm going with this." Sharpay says, making Michelle and Gabriella smirk and Sam glare at them.

"Baby don't worry. I only have eyes for you." Michelle says, giving Sam a kiss, making her smile, and blush slightly. "Gabriella you sure your okay?" Michelle asks, now turning her attention to her best friend.

"Yeah. Just a little shaken. I'll be fine." she says, making the blonde nod.

"Come on let's let you get some sleep." Sharpay says, standing up, pulling the brunette with her. "We'll see you guys later." she says, to Michelle and Sam before walking into their bedroom.

Michelle and Sam nod, and walk out to the living room, where they see all the police leaving. She then sees the police officer that hit on her and quickly grabbed Sam's hand, hoping the officer would get the hint.

Apparently she did, because she didn't say anything else to the blonde. She just gave a small smile, before walking out. "Okay ready to go?" Sam asks, looking at her girlfriend.

"Yup. I'm sleepy." Michelle says, making the brunette smile.

"Okay." Sam says, leading her girlfriend out of the apartment.

GabriellaXSharpay

A couple hours into the night, Gabriella lay in bed, tossing and turning. She couldn't sleep. Every little noise that was made, made her heart race, and the fear build up inside her once again. "Sharpay?" She whispers, shaking the blonde slightly.

"Hmm?" Sharpay groans, not opening her eyes.

"Sharpay I'm scared." Gabriella says. This makes Sharpay open her eyes, quickly, pulling her girlfriend closer to her.

"Baby it's okay." Sharpay says, running her fingers through the brunette's hair.

A few minutes later she almost had the brunette to sleep, when they heard a little cracking noise. "What was that?!" Gabriella asks, gripping on tighter to the blonde.

"Baby it's just the apartment. It's old. It's always made those noises." she says, trying to calm her girlfriend. Nothing was working she laid there with her trying to get her to sleep for an hour, only to have her girlfriend jump at every nose. "Okay come on." She says, getting out of bed.

"Where are you going?" Gabriella asks, the blonde.

"To Michelle's. You're to scared to stay here now come on." Sharpay says pulling her girlfriend up. She figured, it was just this apartment that scared her, and the she would be fine at Michelle's.

Gabriella agreed and got up, walking with her girlfriend out to the car, holding her hand for dear life. Not wanting to let go, in fear that she would lose her.

GabriellaXSharpay

Sharpay knocked on Michelle's door about 5 times, before Michelle finally opened it, hair going everywhere. "Wow." Sharpay laughed making the blonde glare at her.

"You know it's like 5 in the morning right?" She asks, making them nod.

"Yeah. Look can we stay here tonight? Gabriella's having trouble sleeping in our apartment." Sharpay says, making the blonde nod.

"Yeah of course." she says, letting them inside. "Make yourselves at home. I'm going back to bed." she says, walking back into her room, looking like a zombie.

Sharpay laughs at the blonde and turns to Gabriella who still looked a little frightened. "You okay?" Sharpay asks, wrapping her arms around the brunette.

"I don't know. I'm just so scared. I don't want to be, but I am. Every noise makes my heart race and I hate it." Gabriella says, tears brimming her eyes.

"Well that's natural. You went through something traumatic. It'll go away. I promise, and I'm here this time and I wont let anything happen to you I promise." Sharpay says, making the brunette nod. "Okay lets try and get some sleep." she says, leading the brunette into the extra bedroom.

* * *

**Okay so i like i said i have this story finished, but you have to review to get the last few chapters! More reviews i get quicker i update. Here are the other story ideas so please take the time to read them and tell me which one you want. if you don't review and pick one then i won't be posting any of them. **

**Good Girl Gone Bad**

AU Gabriella is the innocent girl we all love, but after getting detention, she is definitely not the same good girl after meeting a certain blonde. Sharpay is the complete opposite and is a total badass and after taking good girl Gabriella under her wing, she turns her into herself.

**Therapy Love Affair **

Troy and Sharpay are an upper class couple with a lot of problems with their marriage, so in order to save it they go see a marriage councilor; Gabriella Montez. After a few more sessions with the not so happy couple, Sharpay and Gabriella realize they just may have a hidden passion; each other. They develop a secret love affair that just may spiral out of control.

**Shot At Love With Sharpay Evans **

Already have some of it up but tell me if you want me to completely focus on this one or another one!

**The Secret Life of Gabriella**

Gabriella is your typical normal teenager the only difference is…she gets pregnant by the most popular boy in school, Troy Bolton. Her life turns upside down and to top it all off she's tutoring the school's Drama Queen, Sharpay Evans. As time goes on and as the sessions with Sharpay get easier, Sharpay begins to see Gabriella in a whole new light; they become friends then something more.

**Insert Deep Title Here (Haven't come up with a title yet lol)  
**  
Gabriella and Sharpay have been dating for about a year and have yet to take their relationship further. Gabriella doesn't know why, but Sharpay always seems to get self conscious when she initiates to the next level. What Gabriella doesn't realize is that Sharpay may look like she has the perfect life, but things aren't always what they appear and the only person at fault is the blonde's father.

**Dance With Me **

Sharpay is the most well known pop singer to date and she's getting ready to go on tour and the first step is to get her backup dancers together. Going through many auditions she settles on three girls and among them the feisty Latina Gabriella. As they prepare to go, Sharpay begins to hang out with Gabriella and starts to like her as more than just her dancer and a friend.

**Summer Love**

It's summertime and Sharpay is home and ready for her brother Ryan to come home. This isn't his typical visit since he's bringing somebody with him; his fiancée Gabriella. Sharpay starts to develop a liking towards her and pretty soon they start an affair behind Ryan's back, but will it ever be revealed?

**Verano en México**

AU This is the gangs last summer together and they wanted to go out with a bang. With all their friends nothing can bring them down, but when Sharpay meets a native there she can tell this will be the best summer yet. They start developing something and as the summer comes to an end they have to say goodbye, but is it really goodbye?

**So review and tell me which one you would like to see next!**


	18. Stress

A few days had passed, and Gabriella was still on high alert. They had come back home to their apartment, figuring she needed to face her fears at some point. Sharpay was doing everything she could to help relax the brunette but nothing seemed to be working.

She actually had improved since the first night, but most noises still scared her. Sharpay just figured it would take a little time. She couldn't even imagine how scary it was for Gabriella to be there when that happened.

She wished that it would have been her. Not Gabriella. She hated that Gabriella had to go through it alone, and was still facing consequences of it. She was a good person. She didn't understand why it had to happen to her.

If anything it should have happened to Sharpay. I mean she was the one lying to her girlfriend about school, and now even her job.

After Sharpay ran out with out telling her boss she was leaving she got fired. She tried to explain the situation, but he said there was no excuse that he would have let her go if she would have just told him.

She was going to tell Gabriella, but she didn't want Gabriella blaming herself for it, and she knew that she would have. Sharpay applied at a few places, but nothing was hiring. Nothing except one place; the strip club.

Yes she had taken her job back as a stripper, and she felt horrible for not telling Gabriella, but it was good money, and she need money. Especially because she was saving up to buy Gabriella an engagement ring.

Sharpay looked over at Gabriella who was sitting on the couch, watching TV, but she was squirming, looking uncomfortable. "You okay babe?" Sharpay asks, worriedly.

"Yeah, my stomach is just hurting a little." She says, waving hand in the air, saying it was nothing. Probably just gas. As gross as it was, pregnant people women did get gas pretty badly sometimes.

"Okay." Sharpay replies, getting up off the couch. "You want some lunch?" She asks, walking into the kitchen.

"No thanks I'm not hungry." Gabriella replies, making the blonde nod.

"Okay." she says, pulling out some lunch meat, to make herself a sandwich. A few minutes later she returned and saw Gabriella laying on the couch, holding her stomach, tears filling her eyes. "Baby?" Sharpay asks, quietly, placing a hand on the brunette's shoulder.

"It hurts." Gabriella chokes, out in a pained voice.

"What hurts?" Sharpay asks, leaning down in front of the brunette.

"My stomach. I think it's the baby." She says, making Sharpay's heart stop. Oh god. What was happening to the baby!?

"Come on." Sharpay says, picking her girlfriend up off the couch, earing a groan in pain. "Sorry." Sharpay mumbles, rushing out the door.

GabriellaXSharpay

Sharpay ran into the ER yelling out for a doctor to help them. Finally a woman walks up asking what happened. "I don't know. She's pregnant and she said her stomach is hurting really bad." Sharpay says frantically.

"Okay put her on here." The doctor says, pulling out a bed. Sharpay gently places Gabriella down, then grabs her hand as the doctor rolls her towards a room. "I'm sorry you can't go back here." The doctor says, looking at Sharpay.

"Okay baby I'll be waiting for when you get back." Sharpay says, pushing some hair away from the brunette's face.

"No. Sharpay don't leave me." Gabriella says, more tears escaping her eyes. Sharpay didn't know what to do. She couldn't leave Gabriella, but she knew she wasn't aloud back there.

"Baby I'll be out here waiting. I can't go. As much as I want to I can't." Sharpay says, caressing the brunette's cheek.

"I love you." Gabriella says, her voice quivering.

"I love you too baby. You'll be okay." Sharpay says, placing a kiss on the brunette's for head. She stood there and watched as the nurse rolled Gabriella away, tears falling from her eyes.

She quickly pulled out her cell phone, calling Michelle and Sam. Minutes later the two arrived, running into the waiting room, where they found Sharpay curled up on a chair crying.

"Sharpay what happened?" Sam asks, sitting next to her, along with Michelle.

"I don't know." Sharpay chokes out through tears. "She said her stomach was hurting but it was probably gas or something then it got worse and she started crying. She said it was the baby." Sharpay finishes, fresh tears rolling down her cheeks.

Michelle and Sam didn't know what to do. They just pulled her into a hug, holding her close. "I don't know what I'll do if I lose either one of them." Sharpay cries.

"I know honey. It'll be okay everything will be fine." Sam says, although she wasn't sure that was all true.

What seemed like weeks later, the doctor finally walked into the waiting room, a solemn look on her face. "Is Gabriella okay?" sharpay asks, jumping up out of her seat.

"Gabriella's fine." The doctor says, nodding, relieving Sharpay.

"And the baby?" She asks, making the doctor shake her head. Tears began running down Sharpay's face as she shook her head, not wanting to believe it.

"The baby didn't make it." The doctor says, sadly.

"NO! Your lying!" Sharpay shouts, as Sam wraps her arms around the blonde trying to calm her down.

"Her blood pressure was way too high. The baby couldn't handle it. I'm so sorry." the doctor says, "She's in room 142, you may go see her." she says, before walking away.

"No, no no NO!" Sharpay shouts over and over. This couldn't be happening. It was her baby. Her and Gabriella's baby. They were going to have a family. She was lying she

had to be.

"Sharpay calm down." Sam says, holding the blonde tight, running her fingers through her hair. "Let's go see Gabriella." Sam says, making the blonde pull away.

Gabriella. She couldn't face her. Gabriella was probably so broken, and It was all her fault. She should have done something. She was supposed to protect Gabriella, and the baby. And she screwed up.

"No. No I can't." Sharpay says, making them look at her confused. "Tell her I love her." Sharpay says, before turning around running out the building.

"Should we follow her?" Sam asks, looking over at Michelle.

"No let's go see Gabriella. Sharpay probably just needs to be alone." she says, making the brunette nod.

The two girls walk into Gabriella's room, and see Gabriella lying on her bed, facing the other direction, her back to them. "Gabriella?" Michelle asks, quietly.

"Where is Sharpay?" Gabriella asks, knowing the voice she just heard was not her girlfriend. As much as she loved Michelle, that was not who she wanted to see right now. She just wanted Sharpay.

"She's not here." Sam says, sadly, making Gabriella turn around. When she did they saw her puffy eyes, red nose, and tear stained cheeks, making them want to just break down and cry.

They couldn't even imagine what she was going through right now, considering neither of them had been pregnant, and lost it. "Where is she?" Gabriella asks, her voice quivering. She wanted to see Sharpay now. Why would she leave her after something like this?

"She left. I think she just needed to be alone. She's probably blaming her self Gabriella."

Sam says, sitting in a chair beside Gabriella's bedside.

"Why? It's not her fault." Gabriella says, looking at them confused.

"I know that and you know that, but I also know Sharpay and if something ever happened to you or the baby she would blame herself. She thinks she's supposed to protect you guys." Sam says, making the brunette frown.

"There was nothing she could do." Gabriella says, tears rolling down her face. "Please go find her. I need her." Gabriella says, curling up into a ball.

"I'll go find her." Sam says, walking out the door, leaving Michelle and Gabriella alone.

"How you doing?" Michelle asks, sitting on the bed with her best friend.

"Could be better." Gabriella replies, making the blonde nod sadly, and pull the brunette into her arms. "They asked if I had been stressed lately." Gabriella asks, letting out a bitter laugh. Had she been stressed? What kind of question was that? Of course she had been stressed. Ever since the break in she had been nothing but stressed.

"Gabriella I'm sorry." Michelle says, holding her best friend close to her. She didn't know

what else to say to her. She knew she couldn't make her feel better. The only person who could even attempt to make her feel better was no where to be found.

GabriellaXSharpay

Sam had been driving for about half an hour now. She had gone to every place she knew Sharpay liked, or places Sharpay would always go to think, but had not found her yet.

She finally decided to go back to Gabriella and Sharpay's apartment and see if she was there. She walked in and saw no sign of the blonde in the kitchen or living room. She walked over to the bedroom door and slowly cracked it open, where she saw Sharpay curled up on the bed.

Sam slowly walked in not knowing if the blonde was awake or not. She approached the bed and saw her cuddled up with a teddy bear, staring blankly at the wall in front of her. "Sharpay?" Sam asks, sitting next to her.

"We were going to name her Vanessa if she was a girl and Brody if it was a boy." Sharpay chokes out through her sobs.

"Those are beautiful names." Sam says, brushing a piece of hair out of the blonde's face, as the blonde nods in agreement. "You know you can't hide from her forever." Sam says making the blonde look up at her.

"I can't face her Sam. She lost the baby and it's all my fault." Sharpay says, fresh tears, running down her cheeks.

"She doesn't think it's your fault Sharpay. She knows it's not your fault. There is nothing you could have done. We all know that, and even you know that you just won't believe it." Sam says, making the blonde look back at the wall. "Did you buy that for the baby?" Sam asks, pointing to the bear.

Sharpay just nods, still not looking up at her. "Yeah." she whispers out.

"Sharpay. Gabriella needs you. She's crying and upset, and all she wants is you Sharpay. She wants you to hold her and make it all better." Sam says, making the blonde shake her head.

"I can't make it all better. I can't bring the baby back." Sharpay says simply, her voice low, and defeated. "As much as I want to I cant." she adds.

"Maybe not, but you can be there for her, let her know everything will be okay. Because everything will be okay. Sure your upset right now, but it will get easier Sharpay as long as you guys stick together, you'll get through it." Sam says, making Sharpay finally look back up at her.

"Okay." Sharpay says, after a few seconds. Sam smiles at her and stands up, helping

the blonde up also.

Sharpay kisses the bear, and sits it down on the bed gently, before following Sam out the apartment door.

GabriellaXSharpay

Sharpay walks into the hospital room, followed by Sam. She sees Gabriella asleep on the bed curled up with Michelle, her eyes, and nose red, with tear stains all down her cheeks. Sharpay's heart broke, and she couldn't do it. This was all because of her. Gabriella was upset because Sharpay couldn't protect the baby.

Sharpay turned around to walk out when she heard, "Sharpay?" she turned around and saw Gabriella staring at her with teary eyes. "Don't leave." she says, tears spilling out of her eyes.

Sharpay hesitantly nods and slowly walks over to the brunette. Michelle gets up off the bed, and walks out of the room with Sam, deciding to give them privacy. Gabriella reaches out and takes Sharpay's hand in hers. "This isn't your fault." she says making Sharpay sigh, and roll her eyes.

"Lay with me." Gabriella says, pulling the girl onto the bed. Sharpay nods and lays in bed as Gabriella cuddles up to her. Sharpay slowly puts her arms around the girl holding her close to her. "I love you." Gabriella whispers.

"I love you too." Sharpay says, after a few seconds. Sam was right. They were going to be okay. They loved each other, and that would get them through anything. Even this. And with that Sharpay pulled Gabriella even closer into her, holding her for dear life.

At the door Michelle and Sam were standing there, watching the couple, with smiles on their faces. They knew that they were going to be okay. Even the couples you think are perfect, have some trouble along the road. But they'll always get through it in the end, because of all the love they shared for each other. Nothing could break it.

"Come on." Sam whispered, grabbing her girlfriends hand, shutting the door behind them as they walked out of the building.

* * *

Okay 10 reviews for the next chapter! It's already done and ready to be posted so faster i get those 10 reviews faster you guys get the chapter!


	19. Alone Time

A month had passed since the miscarriage and Gabriella and Sharpay were doing a lot better. They still thought about the baby from time to time, but with each others help they quickly overcame it.

The past couple of months the couple had over came obstacle over obstacle it seemed. It was as if the universe didn't want them to be together. Sharpay was not going to let that happen though.

"Can I see that one again?" Sharpay asks, pointing to a ring in the glass case.

"Come on Sharpay you've looked at each of these 5 times each. Pick one already." Sam whines, watching her friend look at engagement rings.

"It has to be perfect." Sharpay says, looking at each of the rings. "Gabriella deserves it." She adds making Sam smile.

"I know. She really does, but come on already. We've been here for hours." Sam complains making Sharpay roll her eyes.

"Look if you want to leave then leave. I can do it by myself." Sharpay says, getting annoyed. She was nervous about asking Gabriella, and she wanted this to be perfect, which meant she didn't have a high tolerance for complaining right now.

"No. I'm sorry. So do you like that one?" She asks, pointing to the ring Sharpay was holding.

"Yeah I do, it's just I thought when I found the ring I wanted I would feel it. You know? Like pick it up and just be like this is the one. I don't feel that way." she says, frowning slightly.

"Well we do have a new ring we just got in this morning." the woman at the counter says, "I'll go get it." she adds, before walking into the back of the store.

A few minutes later she returns with a velvet box. She opens it up, showing off a ring, with a diamond in the middle in the shape of a heart, and two smaller diamonds on the side of the heart with little diamonds bordering the band all the way around.

"That's it." Sharpay says, smiling. "That's the one I want." she says making Sam and the woman smile. "Can you engrave something in the band?" she asks making the woman nod.

"Of course what would you like?" she asks, pulling out a piece of paper to write it down.

"S.E and G.M forever." Sharpay says, as the woman smiles and writes it down.

"Okay come back in half an hour and I'll have it ready for you." she says, making the blonde nod.

Sam and Michelle walk out of the jewelry store and decide to go to the Coffee Bean next door and get something while they're waiting. "That ring was gorgeous." Sam comments as they sit down with their drinks.

"I know. I can't wait to see Gabriella's face." Sharpay says, smiling.

"Sharpay?" Sam asks, looking down at her fingers.

"What?" She asks her friend confused.

"Did you ever tell Gabriella about college and that you're stripping again?" She asks, making the blonde now look down.

"No." she says, simply making the brunette sigh. "Look we've had so many things happen to us lately, I just haven't found the right time." she adds.

"Sharpay you guys are getting married. You have to tell her you can't keep lying to her." Sam says, raising her voice a little.

"I know. I'll tell her soon I promise." Sharpay says, making the brunette sigh, but nod. There was nothing she could do at this point. As much as she wanted Gabriella to know. It wasn't her place to say anything. She had to wait on Sharpay.

GabriellaXSharpay

Sharpay walked in the front door of her apartment and saw Gabriella and Michelle sitting on the couch on Gabriella's laptop. "Hey babe." Sharpay says, leaning down, giving the brunette a kiss as well as Sam to Michelle.

"Where have you guys been?" Gabriella asks, looking up at them.

"Is that coffee bean?" Michelle asks, changing the subject. She knew where they had been and she was ordered to keep Gabriella busy. She grabbed the drink out of Sam's hand and took a sip.

"Yeah we were there, just talking and stuff. We haven't really hung out in awhile like we used to you know?" Sharpay says, making Gabriella nod, believing her.

"Well I missed you." Gabriella says, pulling the blonde down, only to have the blonde get back up.

"Let me go change clothes first. These aren't very comfortable." she says, walking out of the room, leaving Gabriella confused.

Sharpay walked into her room, looking around for a place to hide the ring. Somewhere Gabriella wouldn't look. She pulled it out of her pocket, and stuck it under the mattress on her side of the bed, before going to her closet to change clothes.

A few minutes later she appeared in the living room, wearing a pair of sweats. She plopped down on the couch, beside Gabriella and pulled the brunette into her arms holding her tight.

"What time is it?" Sharpay asks, laying her head on top of the brunette's whose head was on her shoulder.

"Almost 7." Michelle replies, looking at her phone.

"Damn. I'm about to have to go to work." Sharpay groans, as Gabriella holds onto her tighter, saying she didn't want her to leave.

"No you don't." Sam says smiling.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Sharpay asks confused.

"Well me and Michelle here figured you guys deserved some time alone. You've been nothing but busy the last few months so I talked to your boss told him the situation and got him to let you off." Sam says making Sharpay smile.

"Yes and dinner is on us. We will pay for whatever you guys want to have or go." Michelle says making them shake their heads unbelievingly.

"You guys don't have to do that." Gabriella says, shaking her head.

"Yes we do. Besides when's the last time you guys had sex?" Michelle asks, making Gabriella hit her. "What?" She asks, rubbing her arm.

"That's not any of your business." Gabriella says, frowning. Michelle was right though. They haven't had sex in probably a month.

"Okay so dinner. What's it going to be?" Sam asks, pulling out a notepad and pen.

"Just some take out?" Sharpay asks making Gabriella nod. "I just want to stay in." Sharpy says, making the brunette nod, and right it down.

"Okay I will call it in and here is 20 bucks. That should cover it." Sam says, handing them the money.

"Sam really you don't have to do this." Sharpay says, not taking the money.

"I know but I want to. We want to." she says motioning between her and Michelle. She throws the money in Sharpay's lap knowing the blonde wasn't going to take it then walks over to the phone, ordering their food.

"Okay food will be here in half an hour. We will see you girls tomorrow." Sam says, pulling her girlfriend up off the couch and out the door.

"So what can we do for half an hour?" Gabriella asks, straddling the blonde's waist, smiling mischievously.

"I don't maybe watch TV or something." Sharpay says, shrugging making the brunette on top of her frown. "I'm kidding." Sharpay says, before pushing Gabriella down on her back, making the brunette gasp as Sharpay climbed on top of her.

Gabriella giggled and pulled the blonde down for kiss, tangling her fingers in the blonde's hair. She missed the blonde so much. Sure they had been together, but not like this. Not for awhile.

She needed this. She needed to feel the blonde, skin to skin. She craved it so much. Gabriella moved her hands down Sharpay's stomach, reaching the hem of her shirt. She pulled it over her head quickly, before sitting up slightly to get her own off, needing

to feel Sharpay's skin against her own now.

She moaned, when she felt Sharpay's bare stomach against her own, the heat of their bodies forming electricity. Sharpay reached around Gabriella's back and unclasped

Gabriella's bra, throwing it to the floor.

She moved down slowly placing kisses along Gabriella's jaw, line down to her neck, and chest. Once she got down to the brunette's chest, she pulled one of the brunette's breast into her mouth and began sucking, as the brunette moaned in pleasure.

Sharpay slid her hand up and began massaging the brunette's right breast roughly as she sucked and nipped on her left breast, making the brunette's back arch up off the couch.

Sharpay loved the feeling of Gabriella's breast in her mouth. She missed it so much. She missed all of Gabriella, touching her, tasting her, even the smell of her. She began sucking harder, as the brunette tangled her fingers in the blonde's hair, moaning loudly.

"That feels so good." Gabriella moaned out, breathing heavily. Sharpay smiled and pulled away for a second, only to switch to the other breast, placing her mouth over it, giving it the sam attention as the other one.

Sharpay eventually stopped her assault on the girls breast and moved back up kissing Gabriella passionately, missing the feeling of her lips on her own. Gabriella reached her hand around Sharpay's back, unclasping her bra, tossing it to the side, not breaking their kiss.

She moved her hands back around to the front and began roughly massaging the girls breast, causing a moan to escape the blonde's lips, making Gabriella's mouth vibrate. Gabriella then sat up, pushing the blonde with her, and pushed Sharpay down onto the couch, where Gabriella was on top now.

She moved her kisses down the blonde's neck and chest, placing a light kiss on both the girls breast, making the blonde groan as Gabriella continued kissing down the blonde's stomach.

She reached Sharpay's waistband and quickly slid off her sweat pants, tossing them, before moving back up, kissing the blonde forcefully. Gabriella slid her hand down Sharpay's stomach until she reached, her entrance.

Gabriella could feel the heat radiating through Sharpay's boy shorts. She needed to be touched. Gabriella began rubbing the blonde through her boy shorts making the blonde throw her head back, letting out a moan.

Gabriella then stopped, and got up off the blonde, standing up. "Wha-Where are you going?" Sharpay asks, breathlessly.

Gabriella just smiles and backs up a little bit and starts dancing sexily, as the blonde watches her, pure desire pulsing throughout her entire body. Gabriella then hooked her

fingers in her thong, and slowly began pulling them off.

Once she had them off she tossed them over at Sharpay. Sharpay through down the underwear and got up, pulling her boy shorts off, throwing them carelessly across the room. She quickly walked over to Gabriella, slamming her into the wall pinning her against it, kissing her hard, causing a gasp to escape the brunette's lips.

Sharpay was a little worried she had hurt Gabriella, but when Gabriella was kissing back with just as much passion all worries went out the window and all she was focused on was Gabriella, and how much she needed her.

Sharpay slid her hands down and without warning quickly inserted two fingers into the brunette making her pull away from the kiss, letting out a low moan, from deep inside her throat.

Sharpay began pumping her fingers in harder and harder as Gabriella laid her head against Sharpay's shoulder, not having the strength to hold it up. She then slid her hand down and inserted two of her own fingers into Sharpay receiving a low moan that sounded almost like a growl.

They were both pumping their fingers in harder and harder deeper and deeper, wanting to get that point of release, needing to get to that. Almost instantaneously both girls came, screaming each others names out into the universe.

Gabriella then flipped Sharpay where she was against the wall and slid down, throwing one of the blonde's legs over her shoulder, she began lapping at the blonde's center wanting to taste the blonde's cum.

Once she knew the blonde was clean she moved back up, kissing the blonde's lips, letting her taste herself. "I love you so much." Sharpay whispered, hugging the brunette tight.

"I love you too baby." Gabriella says, kissing the blonde's bare shoulder.

* * *

Okay so there is one more chapter after this and it's already done so i'll post it as soon as i get **10 reviews!**


	20. Happy ending?

Sorry for the long wait! It took foreverrrr to get my 10 reviews so i just kind of stopped getting on here but yeahh here it is this is the last chapter!

* * *

Michelle opened up Sharpay and Gabriella's apartment door, covering her eyes, "Is it safe to come in?" She yells, making them laugh.

"Yes Michelle." Gabriella says, as Michelle uncovers her eyes and walks in along with Sam.

"What's up?" She asks, taking a seat at the bar.

"Breakfast. Want some?" Sharpay asks, putting some waffles on a plate.

"Of course." Michelle says, smiling widely. She never passed up food. Sharpay laughs and hands all three of them a plate, getting her own also. They walk into the living room and sit on the couch, Gabriella sitting right next to Sharpay almost on top of her. Ever since last night, she just couldn't keep her hands off the blonde.

Michelle and Sam sit on the opposite side of the couple next to each other. They watch the two as they feed each other breakfast, giggling and smiling at each other. "SO I take it you guys had a good night." Sam says, eyeing the two.

"Amazing night. Thank you guys." Gabriella says, smiling sincerely.

"I think that delivery boy had a good time too." Sharpay adds, making the brunette blush and Michelle and Sam look at her confused.

_Gabriella and Sharpay had moved back over to the couch and were cuddling and kissing underneath a blanket. They then heard a knock on the door, forcing them apart. "Crap I forgot about the delivery guy." Sharpay says, looking around for some clothes. _

_She slipped on her t-shirt and Gabriella's basketball shorts and got up to answer the door. She opened it revealing a teenage, boy with long shaggy hair, and zits all over his face._

_He smirked as he looked the blonde up and down, knowing what she had been doing. "Sorry about the wait." she says, as he just laughs. _

"_It's quite alright." he says, checking her out. Gabriella sees him from on the couch, and gets up, wrapping the blanket around her naked body, and walks over. _

"_Baby what's taking so long? I'm starving." Gabriella says, wrapping both her arms around the blonde's waist. "Hey." Gabriella says, after placing a light kiss on the blonde's neck._

"_Here you go." Sharpay says, handing him the twenty. "Keep the change." she says, grabbing the food. _

"_Oh um t-t-thanks." he stutters out before, stumbling down the hallway. Gabriella shuts the door and they instantly burst out laughing. _

"Nice." Sam says, hearing the story. "I don't get why guys get so worked up over two women together." she adds shrugging.

"Because it's hot." Michelle replies, in a sexy voice, sending shivers up Sam's back. Gabriella and Sharpay just giggle and agree.

GabriellaXSharpay

The rest of the day was pretty much a chill day. They stayed in the apartment watching movies and just hanging out, enjoying each others company. Time soon rolled around and it was time for Sharpay and Sam to go to work. "Okay Sharpay it's time to go to work. I mean you go in at 7 also right?" She asks, acting like she wasn't sure when Sharpay's shift was, considering she wasn't supposed to be working with her.

"Yeah." The blonde replies sadly. She had the most amazing night and day with Gabriella and she didn't want it to end. She wanted to just stay in her apartment with Gabriella and never leave.

"Okay then come on." Sam says, slapping the blonde's leg. "I'll be back I love you." Sam says, to Michelle, kissing her deeply.

"I love you too." Michelle replies, smiling at her girlfriend. She couldn't stop smiling at her ever since last night. The most amazing thing had happened last night, but she couldn't say anything. Not yet anyways.

_Sam and Michelle were in the car driving home, from Sharpay and Gabriella's house. Or so Michelle thought. "Where are we going?" Michelle asks, as Sam turns down a street that did not lead to either of their apartments. _

"_You'll see." Sam replies, with a smile, looking over at her frowning girlfriend. Michelle didn't like surprises and Sam knew that, but she insisted on surprising her anyways, which annoyed the crap out Michelle. Which is why Sam did it. _

"_Tell me." Michelle pouts looking over at her girlfriend. She knew Sam couldn't resist her puppy dog pout. "Puh Puh Puhlease tell me where we're going." Michelle says, her lips quivering. _

_Sam sighs and looks away from her girlfriend, keeping her eyes on the road ahead. She knew that if she looked over at her girlfriend she would give in. And she couldn't do that. She had worked too hard on getting this perfect. _

_Michelle finally gave up, sighing, she sat back in her seat crossing her arms over her chest. Every few seconds she would let out a dramatic sigh, trying to get her girlfriends attention. Sam wasn't buying it and kept her eyes on the road. _

_A few minutes later they arrived at the place, and Sam got out and ran over to Michelle's door, opening it for her, helping her out. "Okay no peeking." Sam says, placing her hands over the blonde's eyes. _

_She walked the blonde forward for a few minutes until she reached her destination. She uncovered Michelle's eyes and asked, "What do you think?"_

_Michelle looked around and saw that they were at the park, and Sam had set up a picnic, with candles, wine and some chocolate covered strawberries. "How did you do this?" Michelle asks amazed. _

"_I had a friend from the club help me out. Because I knew I wouldn't be able to get away from you." she says, making the blonde hit her. "Come here." Sam says, laughing slightly, as she pulls the blonde over to the blanket sitting her on it. _

_For about a half an hour the couple sat on the blanket, cuddled up, feeding each other and talking. Suddenly Sam became nervous. "Michelle?" She asks the blonde who was laying on top of her. _

"_Hmm?" The blonde replies, her eyes, shut as she just enjoyed being with her girlfriend. _

"_I need to ask you something." Sam replies, making the blonde look up at her._

"_Okay." she says, as Sam pushes them up off the ground and gets on one knee. Michelle looks down and automatically knew what was happening. A smile instantly appeared on her face as the brunette took her hands, in her own. _

"_Michelle I love you. I've loved you ever since I first laid eyes on you. At first I wouldn't think I even I a chance with someone like you. I was just a stripper and you. You were this amazing beautiful girl, but you gave me a chance, and I love you so much." She says, making the blonde's eyes water. _

"_Michelle I know this is soon, but I know for sure I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?" She asks, making the blonde nod her head, enthusiastically._

"_Yes of course." the blonde says, jumping into the brunette's arms hugging her close. Sam smiles and pulls back, placing the ring on Michelle's finger, before kissing her passionately. _

_Michelle smiled once she pulled back and laid on the blanket pulling Sam down with her. She instantly cuddled up to the brunette holding her close. "Should we tell Gabriella and Sharpay." Michelle asks looking up at her girlfriend. _

"_I don't know. I mean Sharpay has been planning proposing to Gabriella for awhile I don't' want to ruin her moment." she says, making Michelle nod in agreement. _

"_Your right. We'll tell them after they get engaged." she says as Sam nods, agreeing. _

Michelle can't help but smile thinking of the memory of last night. "You okay?" Gabriella asks, laughing slightly at the blonde.

Michelle looks around and notices her and Gabriella are the only ones left in the room. Sharpay and Sam had left already. "Uh yeah. I'm fine." she says, laughing slightly. "Just in my own world." she adds making the brunette laugh.

"You want to go eat?" Gabriella asks making the blonde nod. "Okay we can go to the sports bar Sharpay works at." Gabriella says, making Michelle's eyes, widen. She had found out about Sharpay being a stripper again after going to one of Sam's shows and she saw Sharpay.

She was not happy to say the least, but they finally talked her into not telling Gabriella yet. "A bar? Us?" Michelle asks, laughing.

"Michelle we used to always go there. They have the best buffalo wings remember?" She says making the blonde sigh.

It was true. They had the best and she loved them. Thinking about them right now made her mouth water. But NO they couldn't go there, then she would find out about Sharpay. "Yeah well I'm sure other places are just as good." She adds, following the brunette out the door.

"Michelle I want to go see Sharpay." Gabriella says sternly, telling Michelle she wasn't changing her mind.

"Well you aren't going to see her." Michelle mumbles, getting into Gabriella's car.

GabriellaXSharpay

Michelle and Gabriella walked into the bar and instantly Gabriella began searching the place for her beautiful blonde girlfriend. "I don't see her anywhere." Gabriella says, frowning.

"Maybe she's in the back." Michelle says, trying her best to convince Gabriella.

"Maybe." she says, as a waitress comes up to them.

"Hi how many? Two?" She asks smiling at the two.

"Yeah um can we have Sharpay as our waitress." Gabriella asks, making the blonde's eyes widen.

"Sharpay doesn't work here anymore." The girl says as Michelle laughs nervously.

"What she means is she's not working right now. She's on a break. Right?" Michelle asks the waitress, winking, trying to let the waitress pick up on what she was doing.

"Um no. Got fired a couple months ago." She says, making Gabriella look at Michelle confused. "Do you want that table?" She asks, picking up the menu's.

"Um no I'm not hungry anymore." Gabriella replies, storming out of the place, Michelle quickly following after her. "What the hell happened?! " Gabriella demands, looking at Michelle. "What was she talking about?!"

"Gabriella..." Michelle says calmly.

"Tell me now!" Gabriella shouts causing the blonde to jump in surprise.

"She got fired because when someone broke into your apartment she left without telling them. She didn't want you to blame yourself so she didn't tell you." Michelle says, in one breath.

"So where does she work now?" Gabriella asks, calmly. This wasn't so bad. Sharpay was looking out for her. Sure she lied, but she was doing it to help out Gabriella. She didn't want to add more stress to her, considering she already had way too much.

"She kinda...got her job back...as a stripper." Michelle drags out making, the fire in Gabriella's eyes return.

"WHAT?!" she shouts, running to her car. "GET IN!" She yells, making Michelle jump.

"Gabriella what are you going to do?" Michelle asks, nervously, looking at Gabriella through the car window.

"GET IN THE DAMN CAR!" Gabriella yells as Michelle just looks at her. "NOW!" She adds causing the blonde to jump and quickly get in the car, before Gabriella sped off, going towards the strip club.

The two girls walked in and Sam saw them. Her eyes widened and she rushed over to them. "What are you guys doing ?" she asks, looking at Michelle, giving her a what the hell were you thinking look.

"Where is Sharpay?" Gabriella demands, making Sam, suddenly get nervous.

"Sharpay? Well she's not...here." Sam says, laughing nervously.

"She knows." Michelle says simply making Sam smile at Gabriella nervously.

"She's in the back." Sam says, motioning behind the curtain. Gabriella storms off to the back as Michelle and Sam look at each other fearful of what was going to happen.

Gabriella opened Sharpay's dressing room door slamming it closed behind her causing Sharpay to jump up and turn around. "Gabriella?! Oh my god! What are you doing here?" She asks nervously.

"I think what are you doing here is the appropriate question." She says, making Sharpay look down. "Why didn't you tell me you were stripping again?!" Gabriella yells making Sharpay wince.

"Gabriella just calm down." Sharpay says, putting her hands up in the air.

"DON'T TELL ME TO CALM DOWN!" she shouts, making Sharpay jump.

"Okay I'm sorry. Look I got fired and I didn't want to tell you because you were pregnant and I didn't want to put more stress on you than you already had. I applied at some other places, but no one was hiring. I needed a job and they were hiring. And the pay is amazing." She says, making Gabriella shake her head.

"I can't believe you have been lying to me for the past 2 months!" Gabriella shouts making Sharpay sigh and step closer to her.

"I know. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done it. I was going to tell you I swear. Sam and Michelle kept pressuring me too, and I just never found the right time. I'm sorry." she says, daring to step closer to the brunette.

"Look just come home now and we can talk about it." Gabriella says, turning around.

"Gabriella I'm working." Sharpay says, pointing to the door.

"No. Because you are going to quit and I am going to help you find a real job." She says walking over to the door.

"No." Sharpay says, making Gabriella turn and look at her confused. "I"m not quitting. You may not like my job, but I do. You said you would be okay with it. The only reason I quit was because we were having a baby. Now that we aren't it shouldn't be a problem." Sharpay says, making Gabriella shake her head.

"It is a problem. Sharpay I thought I could learn to accept it, but I can't. I hate it. I can't stand all those guys eyeing you like that." She says making the blonde sigh. "Please don't keep this job." She says stepping in front of the blonde. "What about college?" Gabriella asks making the blonde look down.

"I quit." Sharpay says, making the brunette throw her head back sighing.

"Sharpay!" she shouts looking at her girlfriend. "Have you been honest with me about anything?" Gabriella asks making the blonde look at her seriously

"Yes. Baby I love you. I have not lied about that. The only thing I have lied about is college and my job I swear. Don't ever think I'm lying about how I feel about you. If I were to lose you I don't know what I'd do." Sharpay says, grabbing the brunette's hands.

Gabriella just stood there speechless. She had so many thoughts going through her head right now. "So you aren't going to quit?" she finally asks, looking up at the blonde, to see her shaking her head. "And you aren't going back to college?" She asks, getting another head shake. "Then I can't do this." she says, dropping the blonde's hands.

"What?" Sharpay asks, not understanding what the brunette was saying. Was she breaking up with her? She couldn't.

"I'm sorry Sharpay. This just isn't going to work out. I thought I could handle it, but I can't and I won't ever be able to." she says, making tears fall from the blonde's eyes.

"Gabriella you can't do this. You can't break up with me because I won't quit my job." She says, not getting a response from the brunette. "Fine. Here you can have this." Sharpay says, handing Gabriella a black velvet box, before storming out.

Gabriella opened up the box revealing the diamond engagement ring that Sharpay had bought for her. Tears fell from her eyes as she took it out and saw, 'Sharpay&Gabriella forever.' engraved in the band...

* * *

Okay guys don't hate me! There is a sequel and it had to end this way for the sequel to work out! i already have a chapter for it done, so 10 reviews on this one and I'll post the new one!


End file.
